


His Thaumaturgy

by QueenofOblivion



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure time with the Chocobros, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral!Prompto, Awesome dad Regis, Chocobros - Freeform, Cloud is done with your shit Sephiroth, Confused Everyone, Confused Noctis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Other, Overprotectivedad!Sephiroth, Prompto is Sefikura's child, Seph and Cloud are Gods, Six bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofOblivion/pseuds/QueenofOblivion
Summary: There is a legend that told of beings older than mankind, the planet Eos and even the Six themselves. A pair of incomprehensible beings that hailed since the dawn of time and had flew across the vast stars, carrying between them a river of life. After eons of travel, the pair settled upon a planet and life gradually began to flourish upon it and soon, mankind were born. When peace and prosperity grew into abundance, the pair created guardians - later known as the Hexatheon - to oversee the affairs and well-beings of humans before retreating to the corners of reality, awaiting for the fateful day for the world to be destroy at the hands of Calamity so that the Champion may gather the souls of mankind back into whence they came from and together, the pair will leave the desolated planet behind and fly across the cosmos once more.





	1. Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> _There is a legend that told of beings older than mankind, the planet Eos and even the Six themselves. A pair of incomprehensible beings that hailed since the dawn of time and had flew across the vast stars, carrying between them a river of life. After eons of travel, the pair settled upon a planet and life gradually began to flourish upon it and soon, mankind were born. When peace and prosperity grew into abundance, the pair created guardians - later known as the Hexatheon - to oversee the affairs and well-beings of humans before retreating to the corners of reality, awaiting for the fateful day for the world to be destroy at the hands of Calamity so that the Champion may gather the souls of mankind back into whence they came from and together, the pair will leave the desolated planet behind and fly across the cosmos once more. ___
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> When Solheim fell and the Infernian turn his back on humanity and his brethren, something descend from the high heavens but with the subtlety of a dying mouse instead of a shooting star, though just as impactful and with heavy consequences. Good intentions are admirable but when the embodiment of Balance and Rebirth had forgotten its nature after wearing human flesh for so long, it stirr the Gods from their hidden realm to seek out their lost child.  
>  ****
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon:  
> In FFVII, it is said that should the planet Gaia is on the brink of destruction, every lives on the planet will return to the Lifestream before it depart from Gaia to sail across the cosmos in search of a new planet where it can exist. So before there was Eos, there was Gaia and when the Lifestream travel across the space, Cloud became its’ guardian and Sephiroth, free of Jenova, is in charge with returning the millions of lives into the Lifestream when Eos is destined to be destroy.  
>  ****
> 
> So basically, Cloud and Sephiroth became the Gods of Eos before the six Astrals or humans ever existed but was content to wait and distance themselves from them as their presences would signal the end of the planet. Meanwhile, if Sephiroth is the destroyer and Cloud is the preserver (Sephy is so damn eager to destroy the planet and Cloud has to keep fighting him off while reminding that IT’S STILL NOT THE RIGHT TIME, SEPH! SOMETIMES I FORGET WHY I MARRIED YOU!), Prompto is their child and act as balance between them. They both care and love him immensely and it was Sephiroth that who was most upset when he finally learn that his and Cloud’s son had descend from their realm while they were in midst battle… as per usual. Needless to say that Sephiroth will do everything in his power to bring Prompto back home.  
>  

****

It’s not unheard of that histories became legends over the course of time. 

  


Some exaggerate accomplishments with little to no facts until it became epics tales of mankind and Astrals. Others seek to villainized innocent people or nation to the point that future children will learn to fear the monsters that humans themselves had created. 

  


Nations such as Solheim however, was far too great and important to be altered by time. Instead of legend or history, it became a sort of lesson to both the Six and humans that dwell on Eos about the fragility of balance. 

  


Solheim was the pinnacle of peace and mankind’s achievements in terms of technology and magic. With the ever bountiful blessing of the Six Astrals, the nation and its people flourished all over Eos for years and years. The great nation appeared ever powerful under the Astrals’ eyes but humanity had yet to learn the Scales of Balance; that where is peace, there is chaos and one cannot have without the other so that order may remain. 

  


Nothing in this world can _ever _be too much or too little. There is no life without death, no happiness without sorrow.__

  


Ifrit the Infernian, one of the Six, is said to be as fickle as fire for a reason. Fire could warm the hearth of one’s home and it could also unleash unimaginable destruction if left unchecked. There is balance in between so humans could tempered the flames. It was unknown why Ifrit betrayed his family and Solheim but his action will forever carry across time as a warning of the unpredictability of the Six to mankind. 

  


The Infernian’s betrayal evoke the very first war on Eos and the once harmonious and powerful nation of Solheim fell as a result of the great battle. 

  


The legendary betrayal however, was the first of the many despair to come. 

  


Along came what the future known as the Great War of Old was a plague sent forth by Ifrit upon humanity. A horrifying plague that corrupted humans into daemons and devour the light so that day gradually becoming shorter and night became longer. And thus, mankind learned just what kind of horror that came with the war. 

  


The Scales of Balance was heavily tilted to a side and it must be equal once more. 

  


And so Balance ushered Bahamut the Draconian who was leading the war alongside his brethren and mankind to restore the order. To purge the plague known as the Starscourge from the planet, the Draconian bestow divine gift to two mortal bloodline - An Oracle that represent the bridge between humans and the Astrals and a King that garners strength from his predecessors for strength and blessings of the Divine for power. 

  


And thus, the line of Fleuret and Lucis came to be. 

  


The rest however, is recorded in every books for over thousand of years since then. Bahamut gifted the Crystal to the humans and with it, the plague was kept at bay by the Fleuret and the line of Lucis was empowered by the Crystal to combat the daemons and in return, became its protector. 

  


Order was restored but peace did not came so easily and Balance was left distraught at the outcome of it all. 

  


At the end of the war, the Astrals retreated away from the humans and into their realms and the once great nation of Solheim was splitted into four kingdoms that governs the lands as how each ruler saw fit. 

  


The worst had came to passed and mankind eagerly began to carve a path towards the future but it wasn’t the happily ever after that Balance thought it would be; thought it _should _be. The Starscourge stills lingers and it was only with the strength of the Oracle that it remained docile; an Oracle who submits under the burden of mortality like all humans do. Not to mentioned a King that should had been revered by all for his selfless action was denied his rightful rest and instead, forced to roam the planet untouched by time. All because the great and powerful Astrals of the Six refused to aid the tainted man.__

  


Not all was as right as it should be and the uncertainty of it finally made the God of Balance and Rebirth to descend from the heavens to treat the remnants of the war in hopes that the peace that once came with Solheim could return once more. 

  


But a God could not walk on Eos without repercussion, could only disguise Himself as a human for so long. And the will and strength of a single human is not enough to mend the weary and preserve the line of Fleuret. Time, also, can be unforgiving to those who dwells within the cycle of life and death. 

  


You will become what you pretend to be over time and this does not escape even to a God said to be as old as time itself. 

  
.


	2. The Fourth Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school's finally over for Noctis and Prompto and what better way to celebrate it with friends? Also, you can't always remember your nightmares and dreams once you wake up. Some takes it as a blessing, for who wants to remember the fear that plagues them during their sleep? 
> 
> But do you know that forgotten memories could wind up as dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go for length chapters with a certain word limit in mind. Hopefully I'm able to achieve that since I'm taking this fic as practice for NaNoWriMo this year. All the best!
> 
> Also, I'm trying my best to keep every characters as they are so if any of you feel that a character is OOC or whatever, please tell me so I fix it soon as possible!

Noctis wanted to celebrate the end of their high school lives at Galdin Quay, no doubt wanting to go fishing, but what Prompto want is to sleep for the rest of his life after the chaos that were final exams and the graduation rehearsal/ceremony. 

  


“You can sleep all you want there! What do you think I’ll be doing over there beside fishing? C’mon Prom, it’ll be so _boring_ if I just bring Gladio and Ignis. You know those two will either make me work out or review some foreign affairs papers from the Council when it’s suppose to be our vacation!” The Crown Prince of Lucis honest to Six _whine _, not matter how much said prince claim otherwise. Prompto seriously wish that he could record a video of his best friend acting all bratty and lazy whenever they are together and broadcast it all over Insomnia so he could witness the people’s reaction on how their beloved Prince truly is behind the public.__

  


Ignis would most probably murder him for ruining Noctis’ reputation with a teaspoon while Gladio laugh at his demise in the background if he ever do so. 

  


Prompto Argentum are many things - son, best friend and a super amazing photographer - suicidal, however, is _not _his thing.__

  


“Dude, how come you’re not a zombie like me? Like the rest of us normal people?” Prompto couldn’t help but asks as he lay on the plush couch, too exhausted to lift a finger. He could, however, narrow his eyes at his best friend. “I mean, I still have nightmares about Economics and it’s been three weeks already since finals were over. I see it now, Noct - It’ll haunt me forever!” The blonde gasp and press his face into the couch to stop the tears from falling.

  


Noctis merely roll his eyes at Prompto’s theatrics. If the guys accuse him of being finicky like a cat, then Prompto can be such a drama queen. Ignis is basically their mum even if he’s just a few years older than them and Gladio is their stern yet casual dad/mentor at the same times. 

  


Talk about weird dynamics. 

  


“Look, I promise that we’ll watch that new romance movie that you want in cinema if you join the trip. Tickets on me.” Noctis coax but scowl when the blond refused to respond. He got up from his side of the couch to sit beside Prompto. Poking at his legs, Noctis sigh, “I know you’re not sleeping, Prompto; Don’t ignore me. What do I have to do? Beg?” 

  


The prince barely had enough time to flinch back when Prompto sat up so quickly as if he was electrocuted. His light blue eyes shines with mirth as he smile widely at Noctis. 

  


_“Really? _Oh, can I record it!? _Pretty please!? _just between us I swear! It’ll be a great memory to look back to when we’re older!” Prompto eagerly inquires, face mere inches from the other boy.____

  


Prompto may not notice the difference but Noctis is _acutely _aware yet is too frozen to do anything except for muttering an awkward, “Uuuuhhh…” which garner a loud laugh from the blond before properly sits up beside the red faced prince.__

  


“Alright, alright, I’ll go but it’s straight to the movies once we’re back in Insomnia, ok? Popcorns on me since you’ll cover the tickets” Prompto feels his spirit a little higher now that his best friend has promised to spend time doing what he likes. It’s a shame that Noctis holds no appreciation for romance movies. At least he and Gladio had something else in common beside their mutual joy of running though he draws the line on joining Gladio’s crazy intense workout regimen. “Anyway, is Iggy on the way with the pizzas already? I’m starving!”

  


Checking the time on his phone, Noctis felt the taunt in his cheeks relax. Prompto tend to ignore the meaning of personal space as it comes with his friendly personality and the ability to make people at ease around him. It never meant anything more but genuine, harmless, free-for-all affection and that made it hard for Noctis to chide him. Nor did he want the blond to suspect just how he truly feels for his best friend.

  


Pocketing his phone away, Noctis grab the TV remote from the coffee table in front of them before replying, “Ignis should be here in another ten minutes with Gladio. He mentioned about picking something up from Iris back home.” With a yawn, his feet are prepped onto the coffee table and the TV flicker to life.

  


Prompto had suggested that all four of them have a sleepover as a treat for surviving high school during their long hours of graduation rehearsal and Noctis didn’t see any harm in it. Noctis added that they should spend the night with video game competitions, stuffing their faces with pizzas, sodas and other unhealthy junk food that had Ignis’ hands twitching and frowning so deeply that one has to wonder if it’ll ever become permanent on the man’s face and getting shit face with the alcohols that Gladio will graciously provide. 

  


So despite how exhausted he fell to the very bones, Prompto is looking forward to the sleepover at Noctis’ luxurious apartment. He had brought over a duffel bag containing his clothes, extra phone charger and toiletries in the afternoon after leaving a simple note to his adopted parents should they ever return to the Crown City from their business trip. The boys then spend the rest of the day either napping or playing King’s Knight. 

  


The clock hanging on the wall reads 8.30 PM and while waiting for Noctis’ Royal Advisor and Shield to show up, Prompto went to the kitchen to fix themselves a pot of hot coffee while Noctis absentmindedly went through several TV channels for something vaguely entertaining. 

  


True to the prince’s word and Ignis’ ever impeccable timing, the royal retinues finally arrive at the apartment. 

  


Noctis got up from the couch with a reluctant grunt when the doorbell rings for the third time since Prompto was still busy in the kitchen. 

  


“You both have the keys to my apartment.” Noctis said in lieu of greeting. He wanted to make it glaring obvious to the both of them that he didn’t appreciate getting up from the couch. 

  


Ignis raise an eyebrow at the rather grumpy prince but wasn’t at all bothered by his sullen tone. “While we certainly could, there is no harm that the owner of the apartment to personally greet his guests.” When Noctis was about to made a retort, Ignish breezes past him into the apartment with the boxes of pizza and added, “Take it as one of your etiquette lessons, Noct. Your royal - shall I say - _charm _could use the extra practice.”__

  


Noctis frown turn into a scowl when Gladio roughly nudge him, laughing loudly as he sauntered into the apartment after Ignis. 

  


“Iggy got you good there, Prince Charmless.” Gladio teases. He place the large brown paper bags containing bottles of liquors onto the dining table next to the tower of pizza boxes. Ignis had left for the kitchen where Prompto was; their conversations travel into the living room. 

  


The sound of the glass bottles clinking against one another made him curious. Shutting the door close behind him, Noctis peered into the bags to inspect what kind of beverages that Gladio had bought for the night. Said Shield was quick to stop Noctis from taking a bottle out. “Ah, ah, no peeking. Don’t want to ruin the surprise I have for you guys later tonight.” Gladio had his trademark _trust-me-and-you-will-drive-straight-off-a-cliff _kind of grin on his face that had Noctis’ suspicion meter raise above the average level instantly.__

  


“...Is it going to involve me climbing up a damn chimney in the middle of the night like last time?” Noctis ask, narrowing his eyes at the older man who had the audacity to grin even widely.

  


“Nah, nothing like that. Just harmless fun is all.”

  


“I should hope not. The last thing we need is another harrowing escape from the public officers for illegal trespassing and vandalizing private property.” 

  


“Dude, I still can’t believe that none of them managed to take our photos! I mean, we were like a bunch of headless chocobos at that time; running everywhere, screaming, crying! I thought it was crappy jail food and dangerous, creepy cellmates for the rest of my life!”

  


“I’ll have you know, Prompto, that I did not scream. I was too busy trying to help our prince when he failed to warp down from that blasted chimney while Gladio was too busy _laughing _.”__

  


“You gotta admit something, Iggy. _Prompto should’ve record the whole thing _.”__

  


“What is this? Make fun of the Crown Prince night? You guys are my retinues! Shouldn’t you two be showing me some respect or something?”

  


“I’ll show you respect when you could actually beat me in a spar, Noct. Until then, I’m gonna keep laughing whenever you screw up.” 

  


Gladio laugh once more when Noctis flips him off. 

  


Their sleepover begin with the two ravenous boys tearing into the food and sodas while Ignis and Gladio eat at a much calmer pace, asking about the others’ day. Their day had been uneventful as usual; Gladio had his training and Ignis was overseeing any informations regarding Noctis lessons in the Citadel and his own training with Gladio. The evening is pleasantly warm with the full moon hanging high above the starless sky. It was still early and people are milling about outside of the apartment, tending to their own lives and routines but since the King of Lucis had purchase the entire apartment for his son after a long and tiring discussion about his desire to live outside of the Citadel, none of the noises from down below could reach into Noctis’ penthouse despite the windows being wide open. 

  


After dinner and the cleanup at Ignis’ behest, the four of them retreat the living room where they begin setting up the area for their sleepover. They push several furnitures to the sides so there would be a large empty clearing in the centre of the living room. Afterwards, Prompto and Noctis cover it with pillows, thin mattresses and blankets - quickly making a mess of the once neat and pristine living room. 

  


The three of them - the prince, Shield and best friend - promise the disgruntled Ignis that they will clean everything up tomorrow morning before they left for the Citadel. 

  


As the hours grew late, the four of them change into their comfortable slacks before playing rounds after rounds of video games; Prompto increasingly becoming competitive which lead Gladio and Noctis to take the match seriously. It soon began a high stake game when a bet is declared after Prompto’s seventh executive wins - losers has to submit to the winner’s whims for an entire day. Noctis wanted a totally lazy day; free of all royal duties, lessons and training, Prompto wanted to take their pictures with his camera, posing in every embarrassing manner that he could think of and Gladio was as predictable as the boys suspected; longer sparring time for the three of them and a 3 vs 1 fight afterwards. 

  


In hindsight, they should have probably realize that none of them would end up as the winner when Ignis was oddly quiet during the entire intense gaming match. Cursing, shouting and laughter were thrown all over the place but Ignis remain impeccably quiet and cool.

  


Needless to say that Ignis wins the final round against Prompto - _in a first person shooting game _.__

  


The guys stares at the Royal Adviser, eyes bugged wide open and mouths slack jaw. When Ignis said nothing and merely give the speechless trio a smug smirk, Noctis demanded a rematch while Gladio raise his palms out in surrender, grinning all the way. Prompto dramatically flung his controller away and fell back against the mattress and tower of pillows, crying out that he has lost his honour. Ignis made it a lot worse when he refused to state what he wanted them to do; the bespectacled man find it humorous keeping the trio on edge. 

  


“Now, now, Noctis, don’t pout.” Ignis nonchalantly chide the prince when he refuse to answer him. “It’s unbecoming for a young man of your status. Now then, shall we watch some movies? I’ve brought a couple that we might all enjoy.” 

  


“Heck yeah! I’ll go grab the popcorns!” Prompto exclaim excitedly and made a dash to the kitchen. 

  


“Is it a romance movie, Iggy?” Gladio curiously inquires him while Ignis was helping Noctis to dim the lights and shutting the windows close. It was known to the three of them how much the muscled man loves the romance genre. 

  


“Urgh, can we _not _watch a chick flick? I’m going to watch the new romance movie in the cinema with Prompto once we return from Galdin Quay and I’d rather you spare me from a premature death.” Noctis whine, settling back into the warm comfort of his blankets.__

  


Gladio was about to playfully made fun of Noctis’ lack of romance in his life but instead choose to tease him with the new tidbit. “Sounds like you two are going on a _date _.” Gladio smirk when Noctis’ cheeks are dusted in red.__

  


“It’s _Prompto _, Gladio; we’re just hanging out. _Like usual _.” Noctis hiss in defence, eyes darting towards the kitchen in case said blond suddenly pops out.____

  


“But you _want _it to be more.” Gladio presses, eyebrows wiggling suggestively that had Noctis’ blush deepens.__

  


Luckily, Noctis was save by Ignis. The man sighs and send a look to Gladio that said, _‘don’t push it, idiot.’ ___

  


“Perhaps you two should not talk about Prompto behind his back? I’m sure you are aware that he has insecurities a mile long and it would not help if he finds out that you two are discussing about him away from his vicinity.” Ignis advises before returning his attention back to setting the video game console aside and hooking the necessary cables into the player. 

  


And just like that, the topic was drop. Which was a relief to Noctis when said blond return to their nest soon after, somehow managing to carry three bowls full of popcorns without spilling.

  


Ignis warn them not to make a mess of their sleeping quarter after Prompto handed a bowl of hot buttered popcorn to Gladio and Noctis; he and Ignis are more than happy to share. With the mood sets right and everyone is comfortable - Prompto is situated between Noctis and Ignis while Gladio is reclining on the couch behind them - they began the movie marathon. 

  


The four of them watch every genres available, each of them satisfied with Ignis’ choice of movies. A mix of comedy/romance for Prompto and Gladio, mindless action for Noctis and a surprisingly two hour long of horror that had Prompto unconsciously cuddle close to Noctis, squeezing the life out of the poor prince who is torn between warping away and curling his arm around him to comfort his best friend/crush. 

  


Alas, warping would involve throwing his weapons and Noctis didn’t want to cause a scene or startle the frighten blond; Gladio would never let it down if that ever happens. Heaving a long sigh, Noctis send a quick mental prayer to the Six before daring to envelope Prompto closer to him. He internally cheer when Prompto didn’t pull away and instead, rested his chin on his shoulder; his eyes glued to the TV. 

  


Noctis heard Gladio snorted loudly behind him but was thankful that he didn’t say anything. 

  


It was almost early in the morning when they call it a night. Once the horror movie ended and the empty bowls were placed in the sink to wash when they woke up, the lights and TV were switch off. With a tired yawn from Prompto, he sleepily bid everyone goodnight and is the first one to doze off with a soft snore; exhaustion finally overwhelm him. Under the gentle light of the full moon flittered through the curtains, Prompto appears ethereal and beautiful despite his freckles. If anything, it made the blond a lot more magical to Noctis. He just can’t seem to tear his eyes away from his best friend. He quietly shuffle closer towards him for a better view.

  


“Real subtle there, Noct.” Came a whisper from the couch. 

  


“Shut up, Gladio.” Noctis whisper back. Why couldn’t his Shield just fall asleep already?

  


“It’s three in the morning and your father would like to spend some time with you before his daily sessions with the Council begin, Noctis. Please try to rest before you worry His Majesty needlessly.” Ignis interject, startling the two of them. 

  


Mumbling a quiet apology to him, Noctis closes his eyes; enjoying the warmth emitting from Prompto. 

  


At that moment, the night is peaceful and Noctis couldn’t be happier having his friends close with him.

  


* * *

_The long strands of hair in His chubby fingers are as soft as silk; almost liquid-like really. It fascinate Him so much so that He refused to release them and continue to tug as hard as He could. A deep, amused laughter rumble from behind Him. It send a wave of warmth and safety through His small body. Sitting on a sturdy lap with a strong arm securing Him in His place, He had never felt more safe and happy. ___

  


_The scene that They were in is picturesque. A wonderful and beautiful world as if taken out of a fairytale. Soft glowing trees that were devoid of leaves yet mesmerizing all the same. Tiny little orbs of lights dance all around Them - one even tickled His tiny nose, making Him sneeze. Soft lights from a faraway memory and life shine down from the open ceiling above. In front of Them is a large, clear crystal lake that reflects the light. There are threads of green carrying multiple muffled voices hovers in the air. ___

  


_The only sound that echos the realm is His nonsensical mumbling and the occasional chuckle from behind Him. ___

  


_He ignores the feather soft kiss deliver on top of His head, still in favour of the silver clumps of hair within His grasp. When the solid wall of chest lean slightly back, the arm around His stomach gently pull Him behind so that He is leaning comfortably. ___

  


_Here in this world hidden between reality and dreams, where life, death and time could not enter, nothing could ever disturb Them. ___

  


_“My Son, My world… We will be with you for all eternity. There is no where in this universe that you can hide from Us.” Nuzzling the wispy blond locks, He emits a loud, happy shriek. With some effort, He struggle until the arm around Him loosen only slightly so He could shakily stands up on the lap. When He hunch his back forward, a pair of short and plump arms wrap around His neck in an attempt to hug the God. The God hum in contentment, wrapping His own arms around the little body. “You are the symbol of Our Love in the flesh. Just like your Father, I will never let you stray away.” ___

  


_The God blinks when a sudden familiar presence send a warm tingle throughout His body. The little one on his lap, who also felt the presence, squeal once more and began fidgeting excitedly. He gingerly maneuvered His Son so that He faces the lake in front of them once more. ___

  


_They watch as a single white feather descend from the multi coloured sky and landed on the centre of the lake, causing a powerful ripple on the surface of the water. ___

  


_“Speaking of your Father…” The silver haired God murmur. ___

  


_That was when a giant shadow in a shape of a wing shade Them from the light. With a coo, He open his palm and the white feather floats towards Him. It was the softest thing that ever - and will forever - exist and the feeling of it brushing against His palm made him giggle. The shadow of the wing gradually grew smaller and They felt the presence approaching. ___

  


_He look up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at Him with warmth and love that - ___

* * *

  


Prompto startle awake not with a gasp or shout but with tears streaming down his face and his heart empty. 

  


He sat up, confused and disoriented. His body still feels weary and judging from the light emitting through the curtains, it’s still hours away from dawn. Despite the obnoxiously loud snores coming from Gladio, Ignis and Noctis are fast asleep. 

  


Prompto warily touch his wet cheeks, his heart is not racing nor his nerves jumpy. Rubbing the tears away with the hem of his sleeves, all traces of sleepiness had vanish. Much to his irritation. With a sigh, Prompto carefully got up, making sure not to rouse any of his friends from their slumber and made his way to the outside balcony. Shutting the sliding glass door without so much as a sound, Prompto lean against the steel railing and simply stare at the ground below. At such early hour in the morning, there was no one loitering about. The streets were completely empty.

  


Insomnia is as silent as a cemetery; a thought that would have frighten the blond but instead, Prompto felt absolutely nothing. No fear, happiness, melancholy, sadness - _nothing. ___

  


It was a jarring experience as Prompto had never felt so devoid of emotion before. 

  


The night breeze is warm and the silence fills his world. If the moon did not accompany him at that moment, he would’ve feel so suffocated. 

  


A tap on the glass door had Prompto shift his attention to the living room. Surprised, there is Noctis standing there with a small smile on his face. 

  


“Hey.” 

  


“Hey…”

  


The sliding door close behind him as Noctis stands beside him. The prince frown when he sees how red Prompto’s eyes are. Feeling a little self-conscious at his blatant stare, Prompto turn his gaze away from Noctis. 

  


“Are you alright?” Noctis asks, concern for his best friend. “Nightmares?” 

  


“I.. I don’t know.” Prompto admit after a brief hesitation. He figured being honest would placate Noctis somewhat. “I can’t remember though. Don’t worry about it, dude. You go ahead and sleep; I’ll go back in soon.”

  


Noctis bit his lower lip. Without another word, he left the blonde alone in the balcony. Prompto did not expect him to return soon after with a bottle of clear liquid and two dessert wine glasses. He handed him a glass which Prompto accept wordlessly. 

  


“Gladio brought some alcohols earlier. Said it’s for a surprise but I think he got too caught up with the video game tournament and forgot about it.” Noctis explain. With a boyish grin he shrugs, “More for us then.” 

  


Prompto inspect the bottle while Noctis unscrew the cork. 

  


Prompto’s eyes widen after reading the name on the bottle. The shape of the bottle and colour of the liquid should have told Prompto just how expensive the drink is but the label written in large, elegant cursive finally sink into him. “Dude, this is Altissian’s made! Sultry Legacy?”

  


“Yup.” With a final heave, the cork was finally pull out. “I’ve seen a bottle in my dad’s private cabinet; he only brought out the drinks there for Clarus and his closest friends. Dad explained it’s the most expensive red wine in all Eos and only seven of these has ever been put in the market. Not even the richest noble family in Insomnia could ever buy a bottle.” 

  


Prompto whistle, impressed. The two of them had never drank a drop of liquor before and their first time will be the most expensive wine on the planet? Prompto remind himself to thank Gladio as soon as the man wakes up for bringing it over. 

  


Noctis pour the drink into their glasses before carefully placing the bottle on the railing.

  


“To us?”

  


“To us!” 

  


The boys toasted and Prompto downed the wine in one shot while Noctis slowly sips. 

  


The moment that the alcohol hits his tongue, a mixture of light sweet and sharp spice fruit-like taste overwhelms him. The fruit wasn’t the only thing that Prompto could taste but it was the only thing that he knew off; the rest were foreign to him. It was delicious and he felt a warm buzz coursing through him. No wonder Noctis choose to savour the the wine. Personally Prompto thinks that the bottle certainly worth the gil. 

  


“Wow… I bet Ignis would love this!” Prompto exclaim, staring down in his glass. It was as if it contain bright, liquid ruby. “This goes right with his style!” 

  


Noctis hum in agreement. Cradling the glass, his head lower slightly and with a solemn voice, Noctis said, “Hey Prompto? I don't think I'd ever said it before but... thanks. For being my friend.” 

  


The blond tilt his head to a side; curious and a little worry at his best friend’s tone. He didn’t want to push - not yet anyway - about what’s bugging the prince. He recalled the sullen and withdrawn child he first laid his eyes on when they were still children and the teenager that stood so awkwardly and speechless when Prompto finally gain the courage to approach him. Their friendship strengthens over time as he became Noctis’ closest thing to a normal life. And so the best way Prompto could assure him is by always remind Noctis about one tiny fact:

  


“Don’t even mention it. I’ll always be your friend, Noct.” 

  



	3. A Father and a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meet with two men that will leave an impact on him. Sometimes, family doesn't requires blood-ties to feel belong in one and a mentor can be anyone that you least expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Looks like I'm able to upload this chapter as plan! Although I'm happy with how the chapter ended up, I just can't help but feel lackluster. I think it's just me as a writer and not the story itself. I'm sure we all here have been reading many FFXV fanfics and there's a lot that's super good and I hate that I tend to compare my works with others. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> As usual, this work is not proofread by any Beta Reader and if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please notify me so I can re-edit this chapter.

  


Throughout his years of friendship with Noctis, Prompto had the pleasure of personally learning that king Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, is an amazing monarch as well as a humourous and protective father to not just his son, but towards all three of his friends as well. 

  


If Prompto was brave enough, he would even admit out loud that their monarch could be a _mother hen _to those he deems are in need of fierce cuddling and doting. Even ‘till this day he has problem believing when Noctis told him how worried his father was when he heard that Ignis was bedridden for a week because of a fever and that he had even made a personal visit to the man’s home to check on him, much to Ignis’ horror.__

  


Despite the long, tiring war against Niflheim and their forces, the king remain strong and steadfast by maintaining the Wall that isolated Insomnia with the power of the Crystal. Making the capital city of Lucis the only remaining land free of the Imperial’s reign. Noctis had once told him of a price that his father pays daily in order to protect the citizens within the Wall. Using the Crystal eats away his life, making the king age rapidly as a side effects. Prompto could never forget the sad and frustrated look on his friend’s face that day. It was clear that Noctis felt hopeless as there’s nothing that he could do to help the king and he knew that one day, if the war doesn’t claim his father’s life, the Ring of Lucii will. 

  


That night when they were on the couch at Noctis’ apartment with his best friend’s head on his shoulder as they stare at the blank screen of the TV, Noctis quietly confessed that the thought of him ascending to the throne frightens him. The expectations of his father, his retinues and the entire kingdom on him to stand as strong and proud as his predecessors; to be a monarch respect by his people and with the power to protect them - _Noctis just couldn’t see himself becoming a man that the world wanted _. Every passing birthday serves as a reminder that the throne is one year closer, his father one step closer to death’s door and he could do nothing else but to accept his fate.__

  


As Prompto silently listen to Noctis’ secret thoughts and worries, all he could offer his friend was comfort by squeezing his hand throughout the night; giving him a silent assurance that although he couldn’t relate to the prince, he will always stand at his side for as long as Noctis would have him. 

  


In terms of hopelessness, Prompto suppose he could relate to his friend _somewhat _over situations completely out of their capability. Noctis wanted nothing more than his father to be happy and healthy while Prompto wishes that he could do more for Noctis instead of just being his best friend.__

  


Which is why the blond didn’t think twice when Gladio suggest that as the Crown Prince’s best friend, Prompto needed to learn how to fight. Not just for protecting Noctis but also himself. Prompto thought that Noctis would be proud of his decision but the hard and sad glint in his eyes when Prompto told him made the grin on his freckled face slowly slips away. Things were awkward between them for sometime after that - Noctis refused to explain to him why he was upset with Prompto’s training and no matter how much the blond tried to invoke some sort of answer from the prince, Noctis shuts down as tight as a clam. 

  


The tension obviously did not went unnoticed by Ignis and Gladio. 

  


Fed up with the boys tiptoeing around them, they decide to addressed the two separately; Gladio went to talk to Noctis after their spar while Ignis sat Prompto down, calmly asking him about the tiff with the prince. Making sure that Prompto was properly comfortable in front of him, it didn’t take long for the blond to spill his frustrations and worries over Noctis when there was a plate of Tenebrean desserts between them. 

  


From Noctis’ end, the prince admitted that he felt guilty. He would never regret his friendship with Prompto but it wasn’t until his friend began his training with the Crownsguard that he realize the danger that would follow Prompto just because of their association. And because of that, Noctis was left in a stalemate; he didn’t want to lose Prompto by ending their friendship but at the same time, he didn’t want to endanger the blond. Unlike Gladio and Ignis, Prompto is a normal civilian. 

  


It was a valid concern. Ignis and Gladio decide to switch the boys and tried to appeal them what the other truly felt. Gladio urged Prompto to try to put himself in Noctis’ position, of a person who never truly had the privilege to be with someone just because he wants to and Ignis coax Noctis to try and understand Prompto’s feeling of inadequacy when he is constantly surround by people of important status. 

  


When the duo arrive to check on the boys in the apartment and heard laughter from behind the door, they smile knowing that Noctis and Prompto had solve their issue. 

  


Unbeknownst to all four of them, King Regis was aware of the dark storm hanging above his beloved son’s head during the prince sparse visit to the Citadel; when he gave Prompto the cold shoulders. It may be short but it was enough for the concerned father to snoop into business that was not his matter. 

  


Coincidentally, that was how Prompto actually meet the King of Lucis for the very first time. 

  


Prompto was at a park near his house, trying to capture the sun sinking underneath the horizon behind Insomnia with his trusty camera. He had said goodbye to Noctis for the day, promising to hang out with the prince tomorrow and rather than returning to an empty home, he decided to spend some time doing the things that made him happy. 

  


It help staved off the loneliness that lingers in the absence of his adopted parents.

  


There were a few people about in the park while Prompto was taking shots - there was a couple seating underneath a tree happily conversing with one another, a group of kids playing hide-and-seek, a lady enjoying herself with a good book beside the fountain and a jogger running with a dog beside him. Prompto certainly had fun in the liveliness of the park. 

  


Only when the sky is a canvas of bright orange hue with an approaching shade of black did Prompto decided to treat himself with some ice - cream before heading home. There was a vendor near the entrance of the park that sold various flavour of ice - creams at a cheap price. Not only were they cheap but tasty too, in the blond’s opinion. Giving the owner a small smile, Prompto requested for a cup of vanilla ice - cream sprinkled with dark chocolate chips. People were slowly exiting the park when the streetlights began to switched on.

  


And that was when the most unlikely circumstances to ever exist in Prompto’s young life _occurred _.__

  


It’s been awhile since Prompto could indulge himself with eating unhealthy food - he had to watch out for his weight after all - and the last dessert he had was a fudge cake that he shared with Gladio and Noctis. And even then he struggled not to ate more than a slice. So you have to forgive him when Prompto was a _bit _occupied with his frozen treat to notice a man was suddenly standing beside him, holding his own cup of strawberry sundae with a wafer stick sticking out.__

  


“I’ve never seen a young man such as yourself enjoying his ice - cream so enthusiastically.” 

  


With the plastic spoon midway to his open mouth, Prompto froze before his eyes glanced to the side. A tall man with silver gray hair gave him a warm smile. Prompto made a quick note that he had a simple, wooden walking cane supporting him and that he was dressed in a set of casual clothing that somehow made him stands out as a silver fox. He’s vaguely familiar but Prompto couldn’t quite put his finger as to why. What bothered him the most is that Prompto itched for his camera; he wanted to immortalized this handsome stranger. 

  


It took him a full five minute for Prompto to realize that the stranger was talking to him. 

  


“O-Oh, yeah! Normally I don’t really eat ice - creams but… you know. A little treat here and there doesn’t harm anyone.” Prompto grin sheepishly. Scooping up the frozen vanilla in the cup, he quickly shove the spoon into his mouth before he says anything embarrassing. 

  


The man hums, as if in deep thoughts. Shifting his balance with the walking cane, he said, “Would you mind indulging this old man with your company? It’s not often that I’m on my own and yet, the absence of my dear friends feels a bit too melancholy for my taste.” He ended with a forlorn sigh.

  


“Sure!” Prompto beams, the stranger seems harmless anyway. With a playful wink, he added, “If you don’t mind me taking a photo of you in return. I’m a professional photographer you see and I just can’t let a silver fox escape my camera.”

  


The man blinked, startled at such bold and open compliment that it had him laughing heartily. Even the vendor owner cracks a smile. 

  


“Is that so? Young man, your words do wonder for one’s ego.” The stranger chuckle. “I’m happy to know that I managed to aged so gracefully in your eyes.” Once his laughter faded away, his mouth tilted into a sad smile. “Though I’m afraid my son will disagree with you. He tried his best to hide it but I can see the worried glint in his eyes whenever he visits me.” 

  


Prompto’s grin fell from his face. “Well…” He begins slowly. “It means that he loves you, right? I mean, I would be too if I see a few more wrinkles on my dad whenever I sees him.” 

  


Here the man huffed indignantly though there was a spark of amusement in his eyes. “What happen to ‘silver fox’?”

  


“A-Ah, you’re still good looking even in your age though! Wrinkles? I can barely see them! You’re still handsome; trust me! Ack, don’t take that the wrong way! I’m not coming on to you! I just - _shut it, Prompto _.” Prompto cursed himself. His cheeks were burning hot and he couldn’t bear looking at the stranger.__

  


This time, the vendor owner let out a full blown laugh along with the silver haired man. 

  


“Is there a shovel somewhere? I’d like to bury myself now.” Prompto muttered, the tips of his ears were bright red as his face. Not even the cold ice - cream that he’s feverently shoving into his mouth could sooth his warm face.

  


“Young man, I haven’t had the pleasure of laughing so freely in such a while.” The stranger told Prompto after wiping the tears from his eyes. “The last time it was when my son smack his face against a glass door because he was too distracted by a displayed bracelet in a shop.” The man shook his head at the fond memory. 

  


Prompto smile tentatively, relieve that the man was not offended by his blunders. 

  


After that, the pair moved to seat on a vacant wooden bench and continue their idle conversation there. The stars and moon were peeking out above them by the time their ice - creams were polished off and plastic cups discarded into a nearby bin. The man politely ask how Prompto was doing - is he happy? Healthy? Fatherly concerns that had Prompto feel warm inside. Prompto also learned from their interaction that the man’s pride and joy is his only child - the way how he grins whenever he recalled fond memories of their outing, the frustrated deep sighs of a father when his son landed himself in trouble and the wistful smiles for the times that he couldn’t be there for him. Now, Prompto doesn’t know a lot of people in a very open and familiar manner (sans Gladio and Ignis) but he does know Noctis and he knows how to handle the sullen prince thanks to their years of friendship. So whenever said prince is in a bad mood, Prompto would try his best to distract him from whatever that weighs him down; even if it’s only for a short while. 

  


And so Prompto applied what he has learned from being Noctis’ friend onto the man. When he deems that the silence was far too long between them, Prompto inquires - with what he hope is a comforting smile - if the man beside him would like a photo to give to his son. The man agrees with a grateful nod.

  


“Should I stand in a particular pose or…” The man asks. 

  


“No, no, a candid shot is a nice photo to give to family or friends.” Prompto reply, switching on his camera, he stood a few feet away from the man. The gentle light of the street lamps and shadows beneath the man’s feet made him stood out spectacularly in the viewfinder. Prompto briefly wondered if he would ever meet a man as photogenic as the stranger seated in front of him. The man doesn’t even required Prompto to use a filter to make him look good. “It shows how you truly are and folks usually loved those.” Bringing the camera up close to his face, Prompto began taking a few shots. 

  


When he reviewed the pictures, he couldn’t help but whistle softly. 

  


“Were you a model when you were younger? You'd make a killer portfolio; like, _seriously _. No one should be this gorgeous.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could realize it but unlike earlier, Prompto didn’t feel embarrassed. Credits are where they are due, after all.__

  


The man shook his head though his smile never left his face. “You are much too kind, young man.”

  


The man then requested to view what pictures Prompto had took earlier in the day once he sat down again. While he was holding the camera, Prompto noticed that the man wore a black ring. 

  


“My son has an album where he diligently puts away the photos that his friend gifted him.” The man said. “I saw him looking through them while I was passing the garden; I could never forget the gentle look on his face that day. It was an expression that I’ve never seen before and it made me terribly curious. My son is possessive of him you see; not once did he ever offer to introduce his friend to me. The only reason I knew his name is because of a slipped up he made during dinner.” 

  


“He sounds selfish.” Prompto commented with a raised eyebrow. 

  


The man snorted and handed the camera back to him. “Oh, he is indeed. But I would like to believe that he’s growing out of it for the sake of his friends. I’d imagine that he could be quite a handful to them.” 

  


Prompto snickered, thinking how Ignis and Gladio had to look after Noctis. Most of the time Noctis can be agreeable and calm to care for but there are days when he let out a full temper tantrum by silencing his phone and dragging Prompto to a diner that they had never been before and just spend their time there; ignoring Ignis’ frantic calls and Gladio threats to pick up his damn phone already. 

  


Prompto snap his attention back to the man when he speaks again. 

  


“I think that my son has been fighting with his friend recently. He would mentioned his name with a small scowl when we talk and refused to say any further when I had try to ask. It worries me as their friendship is one of the few joys that he has. What is a father suppose to do?” The man sighs and tap a finger on his walking cane. 

  


Prompto scratched his cheek, thinking of the best way to answer. “It sucks when friends fight; I mean, I had one with my best buddy but we managed to talked it out pretty well. So I guess you should just wait and see how it goes before you steps in.”

  


The blond was surprise when the man smiled sheepishly; as if he was _embarrassed _. “Ah… I will consider your advice next time then. It seems I acted too brashly. Since my son kept refusing to discuss his grievance with me, I set up a plan where I could meet his friend while he’s visiting home. The poor boy must be so confused to find his father is missing.” He sniggered.__

  


Prompto nod and wondered if the man had already met the ‘mysterious friend’ of his son before coming to the park. He must’ve lived nearby if that was the case. It was rather sly of the man to meet with him behind his son’s back; serve him right for hiding him like some sort of a secret affair. 

  


Funny enough, Noctis is actually in the Citadel right now to meet with the king. Prompto remembered that Noctis had mention that it was rare of his father to request him to be in the Citadel after he had just visited in less than a month. 

  


A thought flitted through the blond’s head. A quiet _‘what-if’ _echoes in his mind. It was so_ absurd _that it just can't be..._ right? ___

  


There’s just no _freakin’ _way that -__

  


Prompto immediately glance aside to studied the man closely. He used a walking cane which everyone in Insomnia knows that their king also relies on. But so does a million other people with a crippling foot. He has a black ring but for the life of Prompto, he couldn’t actually recalled how the Ring of Lucii looks like as he only saw a handful of it in the TV. But when Prompto tries to view the stranger in a younger face and with an open mind, he could actually spots _Noctis’ _features on him.__

  


“Hmmm? Is something the matter, young man?” The man asks when he caught Prompto’s mortifying stare. 

  


“Ummm… just… just give me a second.” Prompto shakily reply before taking out a phone and calling his best friend’s number. 

  


_There’s just no way! _Prompto’s panicked mind screams._ There’s just no way that I’ve been having ice - creams with the freaking King of Lucis of all people! Ok, chill Prompto, you’re over-reacting like usual. There’s no way the king could simply walk out of the Citadel without the glaives or anybody knowing. Sure, he’s not wearing his trademark suit and cape but - wait. Has the king ever wear anything beside suits and cape in public? Shit, shit - ___

  


_“Prompto?” _His call was picked up and Noctis’ voice came through the phone.__

  


The blond was about to attack his friend’s ear with a barrage of questions when he was quickly cut off. 

  


_“Dude, this really isn’t the best time.” _Noctis said absentmindedly. Prompto could hear voices shouting and footsteps running in the background. That just add more to his already frayed nerves.__

  


_“My dad, he’s - ” _A paused and then,_ “What do you mean you can’t find him!? How the fuck do you all lose him!? How long has he been fucking missing!? He’s the king for Astrals’ sake! He can’t just walk out of the doors without anyone noticing! Even his gold cane is still in the throne room!” _Prompto wince when Noctis all but shrieked in his ear.__

  


Any other time or day Prompto would’ve laugh at how bewildered his friend sounded but with a man that he’s beginning to think is responsible for the chaos in the Citadel and the prince in full blown panic, he just couldn’t control his mouth. 

  


“Dude, I think I just hit on your dad.” A trembling breath and then, “Like… _twice _.”__

  


Prompto _really _didn’t like how quiet Noctis was. The sable haired young man didn’t stayed that way for long however and Prompto’s ear paid the price.__

  


_“What do you mean you hit on my dad!? Why are you hitting on my dad!? Why are you with my dad!?” _Noctis demanded. Prompto was beginning to feel overwhelmed when the background noises began to increase and his best friend’s shrieks began to give him a headache._ “Prompto, where are - ” ___

  


Prompto hit the end call button without thinking. 

  


His heart was beating against the ribcage so violently that he genuinely fears it would burst out of his chest and Prompto would be forced to stare down at his bloodied heart twitching on the pavement floor in front of him. 

  


_That was the most morbid thought that Prompto had ever entertained and he prayed that he won’t throw up. ___

  


He would’ve chuck his buzzing phone far away if it weren’t for the chortle that startled him. 

  


“I guess that’s my cue to return home.” The man - _King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII _\- said in good nature, as if the frantic voice of his son amused him to no end, and stood up with the help of the cane. Turning to Prompto, the king gave him a heartwarming smile. “I had a wonderful time, Prompto. I’m happy to know that Noctis has such a kind friend like you and it lightens my heart that he will no longer be lonely as he was during his childhood.”__

  


Prompto could only watch, speechless and in disbelief awed, when Noctis’ father walk away. 

  


Prompto thinks that enough is enough; he just couldn’t have anymore heart attack in a single day! But the king stops and addressed him once more. 

  


“Be sure to inform Noctis when you have some free time. I would like to bring the two of you to my favourite ice - cream parlour sometime in the near future. They made the best sundaes in my personal opinion. Oh and don’t worry, it will be my treat.” With a wave, king Regis left. 

  


The walk back home was a blur but Prompto mentally pat himself in the back when he managed to safely lie on his bed before screaming into a pillow. 

  


He solemnly swore to himself that he would do his _damn _best to avoid Noctis starting tomorrow.__

  


  


* * *

  


Prompto’s training with the Crownsguard has been going rather slowly. Gladio had explained it’s because as a civilian, he wasn’t brought up with the importance of weapon training or taught of its’ importance. 

  


Though that didn’t stop the burly man from holding back during their one-to-one training. 

  


When they first began his training, the blond discovered that he had a knack for guns; it helps that he had a pair of good eyes for far away and moving targets. Not to mention that he was light on his feet from all the running that he does daily as exercise and since he was pretty knowledgeable in the subject of machinery and Science, Noctis had suggested that Prompto try his hands on them too. Who knows if it will give him an extra advantage against enemies and monsters? 

  


With his preferred weapons set and after Noctis had shared his royal magic with him, Prompto began his training as a member of the Crownsguard.

  


The first month, however, was unpleasant to the blond in more ways than one. 

  


It was no secret that the Crown Prince’s best friend is a normal civilian since Noctis often brought him to the Citadel after his father had went behind his back to personally meet Prompto; _without notifying anyone or bringing his phone with him _. That was a night_ no one _would ever forget and Noctis felt a vindictive satisfaction when Clarus refused to spoke to his father for nearly a month after that fiasco.__

  


In just a few weeks Prompto is already well-known among the staffs in the Citadel and even to a few Nobles according to Ignis’ remark while they were watching Noctis sparred with Gladio on a sunny afternoon. The gunner blanched at the thought of such attention. Even now he still feels a little uncomfortable when servants would open doors for him and attend to his questions instead of deftly ignoring him. 

  


Noctis assured him that he’ll get used to it but Prompto seriously doubt it when he saws the mixed reaction on the Crownsguards’ faces when he first joined them. Whispers of him trying to garner the prince’s favour and advantages never fails to follow him whenever he was in the training halls or arena. There were also suspicion due to the fact that Prompto is proficient with guns; something that is rare among them and it’s a fact that the Niflheim’s army uses firearms and machine-based weapons. 

  


For the first few weeks of his training sessions in the Citadel, Prompto could pretend that the not so subtle whispers or the judging stares didn’t bothered him. It was difficult but it went to the point that Prompto was isolated from the other Crownsguard due to their differences. While most of them were sons from Noble families or those who received training since their childhood, Prompto only enter their ranks at the prince’s Shield behest and that already made him stood out among them. 

  


For his peace of mind, if Prompto wasn’t training alongside Noctis, Ignis or Gladio, he would train by himself in the shooting range when it’s empty. 

  


And that’s how he found himself on a Friday evening in a vacant shooting range. The king had included Noctis in one of their Council session of the day. Noctis had grumbled to him that it was practice for him as he had to familiarize himself with the transition of status. A prince will one day becomes a king after all. Prompto had replied that once his training finishes, they would hang out in Noctis’ bedroom playing King’s Knights. That placated his friend somewhat and so with Ignis in tow, the two of them vanished behind the meeting room’s doors. Prompto was left all alone in the Citadel as Gladio went home to visit Iris. 

  


Without Gladio harping him, Prompto purposely waited until the Crownsguard went on a break before begin his own training. He perform better without the words and stares. 

  


With a shooting muffs slapped onto his head, Prompto loaded his gun and aim at the many targets in front of him, all in different range. With a gun in his hands and the silence around him, Prompto lost himself in his focus. He wondered if it’s therapeutic for channelling his frustrations onto the lifeless targets; Gladio seems a lot happier after a good round of spar when he’s in a bad mood. 

  


He was slipping a new loaded clip into the gun when a hand fell on his right shoulder. 

  


“Just a sec.” Prompto said. He placed the gun away and remove the muffs from his ears before turning. 

  


His blue eyes bugged wide when the Marshal is standing beside him with his sheathed katana in one hand. 

  


“S-Sir! W-Why are you - is there s-something you need?” The blond nervously stammered. He had never seen Cor before in the Citadel despite being an elite member of the Crownsguard so he was considerably jittery having this legendary man standing next to him. 

  


The man’s attention was on the spent targets, however. He was studying them - most of it had a single, precise shot on the head and others were between the eyes. 

  


“Come with me.” He finally said. 

  


“H-huh?” 

  


The Marshal nudge his head towards the door and went on ahead. Prompto followed him closely behind, unsure what else to do. The man in front nodded to those briskly saluted him as they walk out of the Citadel while Prompto would awkwardly smile when he caught their eyes. It was only when they were heading to a familiar, sand-filled arena did Prompto couldn’t help but blurted out, “Is this the Kingsglaive training ground!?” 

  


They only stop walking once they were standing in the centre of the arena. The wind was thankfully mild but that didn’t ease Prompto’s nervousness at all. At least he couldn’t catch any glimpse of a Glaive loitering about. He had just recently learn about the rivalry between the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard and in Prompto’s unacknowledged opinion, it was purely petty from both parties and he had no intention of joining in the fray. 

  


“Prompto Argentum, is it?” Cor suddenly inquires. 

  


The blond clicked his boots together and straighten his back. “Yes, sir!” Gladio’s military teaching switch on to life.

  


“You’re pretty handy with the gun despite only having a few months of training. It’s good that the prince has people of different skills to protect him.” Cor commented. 

  


Prompto grins but the Marshal wasn’t finish yet. 

  


“From the reports I’ve read, you mostly train with prince Noctis and his retinues so I bet that you’re pretty familiar with their fighting styles by now.” With a hesitant nod from Prompto, Cor continued, “And judging from the results in the shooting range, you have better eye sights then most people. With more training, you’d no doubt be a formidable warrior in your own right.” 

  


Prompto gaped. He seriously didn’t think that he would be getting praises by Cor the Immortal when he woke up this morning. Unfortunately, his flushed face turn dramatically pale when the Marshal suddenly drop the bomb on him: 

  


“Which is why for today, you will be training with _me _.”__

  


Oh dear Gods, Prompto is literally seconds away from calling Noctis or anyone really, to come and save him right now. 

  


“You will attack me and I’ll return the favour; take it as a lesson, Prompto. You never know just what kind of enemy you might face one day.” Cor added, completely ignorant of Prompto’s plight. “Fight me as if your life depends on it.” When the Marshal shifted into an attack stance, the blond scramble to summon his gun. 

  


“Whoa, whoa! H-Hang on a minute, sir! There’s no way I can beat you! I mean, you’re one of the three strongest fighter in Lucis! Cut me some slack!” Prompto protest weakly. He yelped and dodged back when the Marshal swung his sword straight at him without warning. Thankfully the blade remain in its’ scabbard. 

  


“Look alive, Prompto.” Cor simply said before gripping the hilt of his katana. 

  


_Fuck it _, Prompto thought and decide to forgo his worries and focus on surviving this impromptu and completely _unfair _match.____

  


He began by unloading rounds after rounds of bullets at the Marshal. When the man deftly deflected the shots with the side of his drawn katana, Prompto quickly summon another gun and aim at his feet to distract the man. Cor jumps back but it wasn’t enough for Prompto; while the man was in mid-landing, Prompto swipe his feet across the sand. With the help of the wind, it briefly raise a wall that obstructed the view in front of Cor. 

  


When the sand wall disappeared, Prompto was nowhere in sight. 

  


“Interesting…” Cor idly stated. With the scabbard in one hand and the katana in the other, Cor began his search for the gunner. 

  


From behind the large fragment of a shattered column, Prompto rub the sands from his eyes. The only sound that echoes around him is the flapping Lucis’ flags and the whistling wind. He gingerly peeks from behind his cover, watching as Cor inspecting every boulders and pillars at his leisure. 

  


Seeing that he was at a good distance away from Prompto, the blond instantly whips out his phone from his trouser pocket and began texting to Noctis rapidly. 

  


_Me: By the time you read this I, Prompto Argentum, is most likely dead. My corpse will be in the Kingsglaive’s training arena. My will is in my locked drawer back home and I want you to read a speech during my funeral on how great of a best friend I am. ___

  


Prompto hit the send button, pocketing his phone and reloaded his guns. 

  


It was after a fresh clip is slip into the chamber did he feel his phone buzzed. 

  


Noctis’ reply was almost instantaneous. 

  


_Emo Prince: Dude, wtf? Wat did u do? ___

  


_Me: The Marshal is trying to kill me! Send help ASAP! ___

  


_Emo Prince: Otw. ___

  


Feeling a little relief now that the cavalry’s coming to his rescue, Prompto gains a little confidence. He remembered Ignis’ advice on his style of fighting;

  


_“Since your choice of weapon are firearms, you are clearly suited for long-range assaults, Prompto. While me and Gladio could flank near His Highness’ sides to better protect him, you are able to concentrate on enemies that are out of our reach. And since you are physically the weakest amongst the four of us, use the environment as your cover often. That way you may able to protect yourself while fighting alongside us.” ___

  


With Ignis’ words in his mind, Prompto left his cover and rapidly shoot at Cor. It didn’t caught the man off guard, which he had suspected, but Prompto didn’t stop there. Ducking behind a nearby cover, Prompto paused for a while before attacking again. 

  


It quickly became a game of hide-and-shoot as the Marshal deflect the bullets and would made a run towards Prompto only for the gunner to slowed him down by shooting at him before abandoning his post for a new one. Ensuring that there was a healthy distance between them. 

  


Cor decided to force Prompto to adapt to _him _instead.__

  


While Prompto hid behind a large rock and in the process of reloading, the man took advantage of that. He run towards Prompto once again and when his gun was trained at him, Cor suddenly jumped high with his sword poised directly at his head. 

  


Pure instincts overtook Prompto when he drop the guns and summoned a heavy, machinery weapon not to attack Cor, but to _defend _himself against the falling blade.__

  


A loud, resounding clash of metals rang in his ears. The force of the blade caused Prompto to kneel on one leg as he struggle to held the heavy machinery against Cor’s katana. 

  


“Oh shit!” Prompto gasp when his arms began to tremble at the weight. 

  


He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t had the strength to shove the sword away and the longer he remain in this position, the more tired his arms will get and then the sword will slice right through him. 

  


“That’s enough for now.” Cor unexpectedly said. Prompto groan in relieved when he lifted the katana off his heavy weapon and sheathed it. 

  


Prompto’s weapons vanished in a sea of blue and he fell onto the bed of sands. Not caring that his hair will be a right mess once he got up. 

  


“I think I just lost five years of my life!” The blond cried out. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs anymore. 

  


“You had a great idea with hiding and shooting me but you need to work on your stamina.” Cor explain. “And that trick won’t work forever. Come up with new and better game plans for different enemies.” 

  


“Yes… sir.” 

  


The Marshal stares down him, unamused when Prompto gave him a defeated and self-conscious grin. He turn his attention to the side when multiple voices rushed towards them. 

  


“It seems that the prince is coming to your rescue.” 

  


Sure enough, Prompto soon heard Noctis calling out to him. He was running towards them while Gladio is walking behind the prince in a much calmer pace. 

  


“Marshal! What’s going on?” Noctis demanded. He knew that Cor wouldn’t actually hurt his friend but Noctis was worried that Prompto might have slipped and injured himself regardless that Cor was holding back. The blond is good with the gun but everyone knew that he’s prone to clumsiness here and there. 

  


“Just wanted to spar with Prompto to see if he could handle a new opponent.” Cor easily reply. “Since he will be in His Highness’ inner circle, fighting needs to be his second nature.” 

  


“So what’s the verdict, Marshal?” Asks Gladio. He was surprised when Noctis informed him that Cor Leonis had taken Prompto to the Kingsglaive’s training ground. So he simply assumed that the man most probably wanted to see what Prompto could do in an unexpected situation. 

  


And judging how Prompto is lying on the sand, breathless with Noctis valiantly trying to pull him up by the arm, Gladio just had to smirk. Some impression Prompto must’ve left on the Immortal. 

  


Sheathing the sword in one smooth practiced, Cor folded his arms. “He has quick reflexes and knows how to apply a tactic suited him best. All in all, not bad for a novice warrior.” 

  


Both Prompto and Noctis whipped their head towards the man, mouth gaping. The Prince had managed to sat him up but they were frozen when they heard Cor’s words. 

  


_“Whoa… dude, I just got complimented by the Immortal.” _Prompto had no idea why he was whispering to Noctis when Gladio and Cor could clearly hear him but he was too awestruck.__

  


“Don’t let it get to your head though.” Cor was quick to interject. “You still got a long way to go, Prompto.” 

  


“Yes, sir!” This time, Prompto is enthusiastic. 

  


The elite Crownsguard’s member spoke to the three of them for a few more minutes before departing. He suggest Prompto to spar with not just his friends but other people as well; be it Crownsguard or Glaives. He also added that there are a few friendly Glaives that will most probably help him with his training, such as Crowe and Libertus. He told Gladio to relay his desire to meet up with Clarus for a discussion if his father has some time to spare for him and lastly, he told Noctis to send his regards to the King. 

  


The trio watch as the legendary man left the dusty training ground behind him. 

  


“Do you think Iggy would believe me if I said that I fought Cor today?” Prompto broke the silence between them. 

  


“ _I _still can’t believe that he actually went and find you just to see what you can do.” Noctis reply. The wind is making a mess of his already unruly hair.__

  


“Well, if you think about it, he has all the right reasons to be curious of Prompto. The guy gotta know if our blondie would be willing to protect you when the time comes.” Gladio added. Rubbing his chin, he said, “It’d be nice if the Marshal could train all four of us some time. I want to know if I can last five minutes against him.” 

  


“But Cor hardly stays in Insomnia.” Noctis reminded him. They were making their way back to the Citadel. “Dad usually asks him to patrol the borders outside of the Wall to protect the people there. It’s not just the Nifs that’s causing troubles; monsters and daemons too.” 

  


Prompto whistle lowly in admiration. “The Marshal sure is something…” 

  


The friends continue to converse with one another as they walk. Prompto still felt his knees weak with fighting Cor even after showered and dinner with all of them. As he was about to fall asleep on Noctis’ bed with his friend already snoring away beside him, Prompto internally admit that despite how scary the Marshal is, he’s a good teacher. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, writing Cor was hard but I think I managed to nailed his character down. Apart from Episode Gladio, the guy hardly shows up in the game so I had to made due with Tv Tropes, Wiki and other sources XD. Also, I'm not the only think that Regis is hot AF, right? Right. 
> 
> It's not often that I write fight scenes so I hope that I managed to delivered it properly, even if it was short. On that note, I improvised the Kingsglaive's training area as the only info and scene I could get was from the movie itself so I had to tweaked a bit. Hopefully it doesn't annoyed a lot of people...
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll get to edititng the next one as soon as possible.


	4. Parental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parental affection for their child is a powerful, driving force. It shapes them to be the person they are today yet one cannot simply hope to compare the love of mortal and the love of a God...
> 
> Oh, and a confession finally pops out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had exams over the last two weeks but now that it's over, I figured that I could focus on this story again. I'm also sorry that I didn't notify you guys of my exams as I didn't think that anyone of you want excuses =.='
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who were kind enough to drop some comments/reviews for the previous chapters. Since there aren't many people taking interest in this story, I'll ensure to reply every one of the comments down below. It's only polite after all!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!... I think it's slightly longer than the previous one... still not Beta Read as usual...

  


“Uuuh… Ignis? Can you move aside? We’re a bit busy.” 

  


“Yeah, Iggy. I’m in a winning streak here. Noct sucks at this game.” 

  


“You take that back Prompto or I’ll poke you - ” 

  


Ignis promptly stop the bickering before it could even begin by switching the TV off. Placing his hands on his hips, the man gave the boys his most unamused and deadpanned stare as he stood between them and their precious video game. 

  


“Not cool, Iggy!” Prompto yelped as dove beside the man to switch the TV back on. By the time the screen came back on, a big, red GAME OVER hovers at the centre. Prompto sigh in defeat and switch off their game console. Noctis merely rolled his eyes and poke at the blond’s behind, urging him to sit beside him again. It was clear that Ignis wouldn’t leave them alone unless they pay attention to him. 

  


“What’s the matter, Specs?” Noctis ask with a yawn. He hadn’t had a decent nap at all today; and the afternoon sun is still shining brightly in the sky . Prompto came over to his apartment early in the morning, right after his morning jogging, to drag him along for breakfast at a new diner nearby. He suppresses a smile when he remembered how his friend struggle to pried the duvet off him and Noctis sure as hell made it an ordeal for the blond to push him towards the bathroom. 

  


Satisfied that he now has both boys’ attention, Ignis made a gesture to the kitchen. Noctis and Prompto simultaneously tilted their heads in accordance like puppies. 

  


“I’d like to inform you both that I’ll be leaving soon as there are matters in the Citadel that acquires my attention. Do you understand what that means?” 

  


Prompto scratches his cheek as he ponders. “Uhh… it means that you’re gonna be… super busy?” He answer with a bit of hesitation. 

  


Ignis nodded with a proud smile. At least Prompto was willing to humour him with an answer. Unlike the sleepy prince that had already made himself very comfortable on the couch; his arms folded tightly, feet tucked underneath his bottom and head snugged on the crook of Prompto’s neck. It was clear to him that the prince could barely keep his eyes open though Ignis hope that Noctis is at least listening to him. 

  


“Very good, Prompto. It means that you two would be left to your own devices for the entire day. So I’ve prepared some meals that would last until dinner and Gladio will drop by to check on you both later in the evening. If you two suddenly had the inexplicable urge to leave the apartment, please contact either me or Gladio before doing so. The emergency contacts is in the black notebook on the kitchen’s counter as well in Noct’s phone. So I expect that you two will behave somewhat while I’m away.” A pause and then Ignis inquires rather sternly, “Are you listening, Your Highness?” 

  


“I got it.” Came the bored reply. Prompto grins and poke Noctis’ cheek playfully. Noctis retaliate by quickly diving his hand underneath his friend’s loose t-shirt and running a finger down his side which cause Prompto to giggle. 

  


Ignish huff at their antics but he didn’t had the heart to reprimand them. It was adorable how comfortable and affectionate the two of them are with one another but Ignis wish that they would confess their feelings already. Noctis couldn’t hide his crush for Promto from him and Gladio and Ignis are fairly certain that the feeling is mutual on the blond’s side though he suspect that Prompto hasn’t come to terms with it. Or just haven’t realized yet. 

  


“Noct! Quit it!” Prompto giggled. “Not cool, man! You know I’m ticklish!” 

  


Ignis saw the prince smirk in triumph when the blond began to whine. He then relent his attacks and pressed himself closer to the blond and closes his eyes once more. Prompto sigh and snuggled close to Noctis in return. 

  


“Well then… any questions you two?” Ignis brought their conversation back on track. 

  


“I think we’re good, Iggy. Me or Noct will call you if anything happens.” Prompto assured the Royal Adviser. 

  


With a nod, Ignis went around the apartment to check everything is in order - laundry wash and folded, area suitably clean, garbage disposed and pantry and refrigerator stocked - for one last time before bidding the duo goodbye with a nod and warm smile. The moment the door closes behind Ignis, Prompto dash into the living room and jump onto the couch, rudely startling the sleepy Noctis. 

  


“What was that for!?” Noctis groused with a scowl. Rubbing his eyes, he groan when Prompto won’t stop squirming on the couch. 

  


“You can’t seriously be thinking of napping now! Dude, don’t you get it? Iggy’s gone; do you know what that means!?” Prompto ask the unamused prince with such enthusiasm that had Noctis rolling to the press his face onto the couch. 

  


“I get to sleep all day long?” Came the muffled reply. Prompto ‘tsk’ed and before he could reply, Noctis added, “Forget about whatever crazy things you’re thinking now, Prom. Beside, Ignis told us to behave right?” 

  


Prompto rolled his eyes. “I’m not planning to hold a party or anything wild like that, Noct! You’re so hopeless! I was thinking maybe we could hangout outside later. Take some photos, go to the arcades, cruise through the mall… stuffs like that! ” The blond suggest eagerly. “And beside, Iggy’s said that we gotta tell him or Gladio first before we leave the apartment; he didn’t exactly turned us prisoners here.” He reminded Noctis. 

  


Noctis knew a losing battle when he sees one. Plus, what Prompto said gave him a subtle insight - a loophole, if you will - that had escaped Ignis; and one that he was very _eager_ to exploit. The prince rolled to the side to face Prompto as his eyes widen when a thought came over him. “Which means…. No _curfew_. Without Ignis or Gladio, we can hangout for as long as we want, Prom! No Ignis to tell us what _not_ to eat - " 

  


“And no Gladio to haul our asses out of the arcades!” Prompto caught on quick. He was stoked that his friend is getting on board the hype train with him. “Noct, this is an once in a lifetime opportunity! We can have a day all to ourselves; do whatever we want! We just gotta tell Ignis that we’re going out to the mall to buy a strap for my camera or something, then ditched any guards or Glaives that might follow us and then it’s the nightlife for us, baby!” 

  


Both boys grins and high-five one another. They can totally deal with the consequences later. 

  


“Sounds like a plan. Oh! Though we gotta stay put until Gladio drop by to check on us.” Noctis recalled what Ignis had told them. “We’ll leave around dusk. Until then…” With a smirk, he grab Prompto’s arm and yank him down to lie on the couch next to him. Prompto squeal in surprise at the sudden attack. “I say we save up our energy for tonight by sleeping.” 

  


“No use trying to force you to change your mind.” Prompto sigh in defeat but was all too happy to snuggle closed to Noctis to bask in his warmth. He yawn and added, “I’m waking us up later for lunch. A hungry prince is a grumpy prince, after all.” 

  


“I’m _not_ grumpy.” Noctis protest but when he tilt his head down, Prompto was already fast asleep. Seeing his friend’s sleeping face never fail to caught him off guard. With courage that he could never possess when Prompto was awake, Noctis embraces his friend tight in his arms as if to keep his close to him always. 

  


It wasn’t long until he join Prompto in his dreams. 

  


-

  


True to his words, Prompto woke Noctis up around mid afternoon with the smell of meat and strong spicy broth wafting from the kitchen. Cracking a heavy eyelid open, Noctis was greeted with the sight of Prompto coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two huge steaming bowl. And judging from his clothes on Prompto, Noctis figured that Prompto recently had a shower after he woke up. Seeing the blond in his loose, black t-shirts and pants did hot wonders through his body. 

  


“Smells amazing.” Noctis said in a voice still thick with sleep but he made an effort to sat up. He loves being with Prompto like this in his apartment - just the two of them. Everything feels so _domestic_. Sure, Ignis and Gladio’s presence are always welcome but he had been around them for as long as he can remember and being with Prompto allows him to experience and live a life that he’s never known before. 

  


_Astrals, Noctis wanted to tell Prompto just how much he means to him already. If Prompto had never approach him back during their school life, he would never knew the happiness that he had now. He would’ve remain as the withdrawn and sullen prince that no one would talk to with the exception of the royal staffs and his retainers._

  


“It’s sure is! Ignis made your favourite! Meat stew and of course, with some greens but I’ll eat them for you if you just say the word.” Prompto slyly grins at him, fully aware of Noctis’ aversion to vegetables. Growing up did nothing to abate his habit of pushing vegetables away from his plates. 

  


“I’ll hold you on to that.” Noctis easily return his grin and got up from the couch with a stretch. Padding across the room, he sat down in front of Prompto and eagerly picks up a spoon. The two of them then digs in without further word. The breeze from the open window felt good and the silence in the apartment was a comfortable one. Noctis occasionally glance up from his food to study Prompto’s freckled face while the blond was fiddling with his phone in one hand while the other dutifully scooping diced meats into his mouth. His attention is clearly elsewhere from Noctis. Seeing Prompto wearing his clothes, in his apartment and eating with him scream at Noctis that Prompto was _his_ ; more than just a best friend. His to protect, to care for, to lov - 

  


Noctis cleared his throat and fought down the blush that was creeping on his face and not to mention the raunchy images flooding his brain. “H-Hey, Prompto?” 

  


“Mmm-hmm?” 

  


Noctis was torn between irrational jealousy over Prompto’s phone since it still held his friend’s attention like a ball chain and relief that the blond is oblivious to his warm, red face and shifty eyes. He played with the stew in order to distract the nervousness inside of him. Noctis send a quick and short prayer to the Six to grace him with some sort divine courage. Noctis trained his eyes away from Prompto and stutters, “I was w-wondering… if - well, it’s more of question really - that if y-you’re seeing - ” Noctis gasp out, feeling as if his blood had suddenly froze. He finally turn to see that Prompto had put his phone down on the table and place a concerning hand on his. 

  


“Dude, are you ok? You look sick. Is the stew that spicy?” Prompto ask worriedly. “Hang on while I’ll go grab us some milk.” He then got up and head back into the kitchen before Noctis could stop him. 

  


Noctis sigh angrily at himself. Hated how cowardly he is around Prompto. Hated that he couldn’t just _confess_ already. Hated that despite Gladio’s constant provoking and Ignis’ encouragement regarding his affections to Prompto, he still couldn’t spit the words out. Part of him worried that his feelings would be rejected; that Prompto didn’t share the same emotions or worst, believing that their romantic relationship would be nothing more than a burden. Noctis didn’t think that he could bear hearing such things from Prompto and fearing the end of their friendship. He knew that it took a lot of Prompto to be his friend and Noctis just couldn’t ask him to sacrifice more of himself to someone like him. A prisoner of his birthright. 

  


“Man, I’m such a loser..” Noctis muttered under his breath, slumping against the chair. He wasn’t feeling as hungry as he was before. His pity party was cut short when Prompto return with two tall glasses of cold milk. 

  


“These should do the trick!” Prompto exclaimed but his expression soften when he saw the defeated look on the prince’s face. “Hey… c’mon, Noct. It’s not so bad. Here, drink up buddy.” 

  


Noctis accepted the glass of cold milk without a peep and drank it deeply. No use in making the blond worry over his inner turmoils. 

  


“Better?” Prompto ask after he puts the glass down. 

  


“Yup. Don’t sweat about it.” Noctis reply and gives him an assuring smile. 

  


With a pleased smile of his own, Prompto slid back onto his seat and resume eating. 

  


“Oh yeah! You wanted to ask me something, Noct?” He waited for Noctis’ reply. The phone all but forgotten on the table. 

  


“I was asking if…. If you’re staying over for the night.” Noctis answer, struggling not to outwardly show his frustration at his own inability to be honest with Prompto. Noctis console himself that now it’s probably not the perfect moment yet. He needed the right time and place before he could confess to Prompto. Somewhere where Prompto would love and it will be just the two of them like now. Only then would he finally be able to say it to his dear best friend. And there would be no Gladio to cheer and tease him for it in the background. 

  


Unaware of the dark clouds hanging above Noctis’ head, Prompto winced and his reply only thicken the looming clouds. 

  


“Ah, sorry dude. It’s been awhile since I slept at home. My folks might be away but somebody gotta look after the place. And beside,” Now it was Prompto’s turn to be nervous. Running his fingers through his blond bangs, he continues, “Don’t you think I’ve been staying over here for sometime now? I mean, Iggy and Gladio were nice enough not to say anything but I gotta be overstaying my welcome - ”

  


Noctis decided to interject right there. 

  


“You’re not overstaying your welcome, Prompto. Trust me. _You’re not_.” Noctis said as firmly as he needed to be. “The apartment is nice and all but it gets lonely fast when you’re living here all by yourself. Trust me when I say that you’re not a bother, Prom.” 

  


“Well.. if you sure…” Prompto dubiously said and that’s another thing that he hated himself for. The inability to help Prompto conquer his insecurities. As humans, Noctis is aware that they all have one; even Ignis. Noctis could list down all of his insecurities onto stacks after stacks of papers but that would take him days so he opt to just try to overcome them as best as he could. Prompto’s insecurities, however, are different from his. He didn’t know just what plagues the blond or how to help him against them but as his best friend, Noctis expects that he could at least ease most of the insecurities but Prompto never failed to shy away whenever he tried to ask about it. So Noctis was left merely giving him comforting words of encouragement and reminding him how thankful he is of their friendship. 

  


Noctis hopes that one day Prompto might finally overcome his inner daemons and realize his own worth. But until that day arrives, he would always be there for Prompto. 

  


The two resume their meals until the bowls were polished clean. Keeping true to his words, Prompto ate Noctis’ discarded vegetables with minimal teasings and Noctis retaliates by lightly kicking his friend’s shin. They enjoy goofing off throughout the day until Gladio came by. 

  


“Looks like you two are having fun.” Gladio remark when he saw the boys were watching an action movie in nothing but their pajamas and loose casual attires. All in all, he could see that neither of them were up to anything mischief. Gladio guessed that Noctis must’ve persuade Prompto to have a lazy day with him. It makes his job a whole lot easier when the boys are staying put and Ignis would be happy to know that the apartment complex isn’t burning down to the ground while he was away. Everybody is happy all around. 

  


“We sure are! Wanna hangout with us big guy?” Prompto offer brightly. “We got snacks to last us a lifetime!” 

  


Gladio shook his head. “Gonna have to take a raincheck on that one, Prompto. I’m just dropping by to see how you boys doing.” 

  


“Got anything to do in particular?” Came Noctis’ disinterest question. His eyes were practically glue onto the TV screen. 

  


“Something like that. My old man want to see me about something. Can’t make him wait for too long.” Gladio answer. He quickly scan around the apartment before turning his attention back onto them. “Since everything looks fine, I’m gonna head out now. Don’t do anything stupid, got that?” Here, Gladio narrowed his eyes at the boys. Only Prompto nodded enthusiastically as ever while Noctis just couldn’t be bothered. 

  


“You got it, big guy! We’ll be fine; Ignis left us a bunch of numbers in case something happen.” Prompto promised with a thumbs-up. Nudging Noctis with his elbow, the prince reply by also giving a wordless thumbs-up. 

  


Gladio huffed. He waved at them goodbye before leaving the apartment. After five minutes passed, Noctis picks up the remote and switch the TV off. Both him and Prompto shared similar smirks as they turn to face one another. 

  


“So are you ready for tonight?” 

  


“Heck yeah! No Ignis or Gladio telling us what to do!” Prompto cheered. 

  


“Then we better get ready. I’m gonna head for a shower real quick before we leave.” Noctis said and got up. He went inside of the bedroom for said shower while Prompto went ahead to change out of Noctis’ clothes and into his own. It took the entire duration of Noctis’ shower for Prompto to styled his hair just right and slap on his leather bracelets. 

  


It was then that Prompto heard the doorbell rang. 

  


He frown, thinking of who could’ve want to see Noctis. He hopes that it’s neither Gladio or Ignis or their plans for tonight would be officially down the drain. 

  


“Coming!” Prompto called out when the bell rang a second time. _Please don’t be Iggy or Gladio, please don’t be Iggy or Gladio, please don’t be Iggy or Gladio_ \- 

  


When Prompto opens the door, he _wish_ that it was Ignis or Gladio when he saw who was standing outside. 

  


“Good day Prompto. How have you been?” King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII greeted pleasantly. The monarch was wearing a casual set of attire - different from the first time when they met - with the same simple walking cane. He looks tired but otherwise, happy to be here. 

  


Still, the man might as well wore his royal raiment, cape and crown now that Prompto knew who he was. The memory of him _flirting_ with the King of Lucis and his best friend’s dad to boot could never be erased from his brain. Prompto would carry that embarrassment down to his grave. 

  


“Y-Your Majesty!” Prompto squeak. This was a completely unexpected turn of events! How on Eos are he and Noctis suppose to go out now!? He can’t just shoo away the freakin’ _King_!

  


“None of that now, Prompto. I’m here not as the king but as a father who merely wanted to see his son and dear friend.” Regis chided lightly. “You need not be so formal with me, rather treat me as you did when we first met.”

  


“In all honesty, uh, Sire?” Prompto gulped. “I’d like to forget that night ever happened. Noct still wouldn’t let it go.” Oh Six, he hopes that he doesn’t sound impertinent or some other fancy words that Ignis like to use on a daily basis. Prompto would admit that King Regis is a pretty cool person once he shed his royal persona and although he might be cool with him befriending his son, Prompto still couldn’t help but worry he might push things accidentally and upset the king as a result. 

  


King Regis tilted his head in faux confusion. “Now why would you do such a thing? I was under the impression that you enjoyed our conversations. I certainly did. It was a breath of fresh air to be treated like any other citizen of Lucis instead of a king. You extend the same courtesy you gave to my son towards me and for that I am thankful.” He smiles widely (if a bit teasingly too) when the young man in front of him began to look torn between a tentative smile and passing out. 

  


Fortunately, the blond was saved with the sudden arrival of his best friend. 

  


“Prom? Who’s at the door? Is it Ignis or - ” Noctis stops dead in his track, clad in nothing but a towel around his waist - when he enters the living room. His eyes widen comically when he saw his father standing outside of the apartment and Prompto looking like he would rather hide under the couch than be at the door. “Dad!? What are you doing here?” He asks, confuse and surprised. Did something happened at the Citadel that required his father personal presence to be at the apartment? 

  


“Hello Noctis.” King Regis greeted his son. “May I come in?” 

  


Prompto hastily move away and bow when the monarch steps inside. He quickly close the door and move to stand behind Noctis a little. He firmly told himself that no, he wasn’t hiding from the king or anything. 

  


“Is something wrong, Dad? Did you tell Clarus or anyone that you’re here? What’s going in the Citadel?” Noctis rapidly inquires. He wasn’t expecting his father to drop by. He can only assume that it’s something important. Still, he wonders why his father was wearing civilian clothes instead of his usual black garb. Is it really important if his father had the time to change his clothes before coming over? 

  


“Nothing as dire as you imagined, Noctis, so you may rest easy.” Regis calmed his worried son. It was an interesting observation; when his son began to tense up, so does his friend but he quickly place his hand on Noctis’ shoulder to steadied him. His priority went to assured his son first before himself. It was one of the reason why Regis approve of their friendship. Anyone with a working pair of eyesight could see that Prompto is good for Noctis. Be it as a friend (Regis’ watchful eyes noted how Noctis’ shoulders unconsciously relax and Prompto moved his hand down only to have their fingertips brushes against one another) or something more. 

  


Noctis still have some long years before the issue of heir and children needed to be considered seriously. For now, as a father, Regis would like nothing more than his son to be happy. 

  


Regis made himself comfortable on the couch while the boys stood in front of him. “My impromptu visit is nothing of the serious sort. Or important for that matter.” 

  


Noctis and Prompto briefly exchanged confused glances. “Then why are you here, Dad?” His son asks once more. 

  


“Well… since I have cleared some workload to last me at least two days, I thought that I might treat myself by spending some time with my son. Of course, his dear friend too if he wouldn’t find the idea appalling.” Regis gave Prompto a small, comforting smile before adding, “I had already inform Clarus and the council of my decision to avoid any, ah, panic.” Regis explained. He patiently waited for the boys’ respond. 

  


Both Noctis and Prompto was taken aback at the king’s reason of visit. Noctis would always jump at his father’s offer to spend their time together as he was constantly busy dealing with the war and his duties to the people. But on the other hand, he was planning to head out with Prompto later. 

  


What to do? 

  


“Uuuh…” Noctis began with hesitation. There’s no point on trying to lie to his father now. Maybe he can change their plans a little. “Me and Prompto are gonna go out later.” He answers a bit lamely. 

  


Regis nodded. “That sounds like a splendid idea. We could eat dinner together at that diner you used to enjoy as a child. I’m sure Prompto would love it too.” His mouth twitches into a sniggered when the boys began to pale. Oh, he has a pretty good idea what a couple of boys around their age would want to do without the supervision of a responsible individual and so he wonders just how Noctis is going to weaselled out of this one. 

  


“How’s that going to work? I mean, good job on that scarf and sweater, Dad, but everyone will know who you are if we go out together. It’s going to be a circus.” Noctis rationalized with a hand on his hip. 

  


“Why with enough determination and enthusiasm, I can practically blend in with the walls! Or do you doubt your father skill to be incognito even with all of his years of ruling?” Regis cocked an eyebrow yet he smiles, pleased with himself, when Prompto giggle from behind his son. 

  


For some odd reason, the image of the Lucian King, clad in civilian clothes, plastering himself onto the wall just to blend in with the crowds had Prompto laughing. 

  


“I… don’t know… maybe we should just stay here?” Noctis began to mumbled. “I don’t like it when you have to walk for a long time, Dad, and - ”

  


“My dear Noctis, do you not want to go out together with your father? Are you now in one of those teenage rebellion phases where it’s embarrassing to be seen in public with your parent? My son has grown too fast and is leaving me behind - ”

  


“Ok, ok! We’ll go out together!” Noctis hurriedly cut his father’s tirade. “That’s totally unfair, Dad! You know that I love spending our time together! It’s just that…” Noctis huff and ran his hand through his still wet hair. “I don’t want you to be stress out when we go out later. It’s gonna be hell for our PR department if I have to fend off reporters and journalists with the Engine Blade.” He quips. 

  


Prompto laugh, finally at ease after witnessing father and son bantered to voice out, “I think we can think of something so that his Highness won’t be harassed. Maybe sitting at the far corner of the diner? It’d be better if the place wasn’t crowded!” It was sweet that the king adore and love his son. So he push down his nervousness and since the king wanted him to tag along? He’ll hop on for the ride. “We can have dinner together and grab some desserts later if you want, Noct. And beside, we don’t have to tell Ignis or Gladio since we have the king with us.” 

  


Noctis carefully studied his friend for any sign of reluctance or force pleasantries. It would be nice if he could spend time with his father and Prompto at the same time but he didn’t want to do so at the expense of Prompto’s unwillingness. Which is a relieved when Prompto nodded his agreement with a bright smile. Maybe there’s hopes that his friend wouldn’t be so intimidated around his Dad after this. 

  


“Alright. I’m sold. Let me find something to wear then we can go.” Noctis reply and head to his bedroom. Just as he was to step in, he quickly spun around and said, “No hanky-panky you two.” He might sound joking but he was secretly worried that his Dad would charmed Prompto before he could even had the chance! His father was so happy to meet his crush/best friend that it didn’t bode well in him. As ridiculous as he felt at that time. 

  


Prompto immediately flustered terribly and stammers a “N-Noct!” while Regis had his trademark polite yet vague smile. Noctis resolve to quickly get ready before anything could happen. 

  


“Sometimes…” Prompto began, cheeks still red from embarrassment and a bit of anger. “Sometimes I wonder why I even befriend your son, Sire.” 

  


Regis hums. “Noctis might be a little wayward but I love him all the same. Now then Prompto,” He decide that a change of topic is order. He still needed the young man to feel comfortable around him if they were to spend their time together with Noctis. “Did you took any new and interesting photos lately?”

  


That lit up the light in the blond’s eyes. With eager yet still cautious demeanour, Prompto began showing the latest photos that he took to the king, regaling the tales and memories behind each any every one of them. While they were waiting for Noctis to get ready, the semblance of familiarity and amiable atmosphere return between them once more. 

  


-

  


The drive to the diner was uneventful. Something that Noctis was grateful for. 

  


Seated at the driver’s seat with Prompto riding shotgun beside of him, Noctis glance up to check on his Dad through the rear view mirror. King Regis was busy texting in his phone at the back with a grin that was slowly forming into quiet snickers; Noctis could only guess what he had put his Shield through before he left the Citadel. He recalled, as he drive them off to the south residential area of the city, that his Dad had assured them that he had notified the royal staffs of his sudden plan to visit them but he never did explain just exactly _how_ or _what_ he told them. 

  


For all Noctis knew, his Dad could’ve simply wrote his decision to leave the Citadel on a piece of paper, placed it on his throne and leave with Gladio’s dad none the wiser. Noctis decide that it’s better in the long run to spare himself the headache and focus on spending his evening with his Dad and best friend instead. Clarus and the Council can deal with his father tomorrow. 

  


“Oh yeah, Dad?” Noctis piped up suddenly. A curious question suddenly pops in his head. 

  


“Yes, son?” 

  


“How did you came to the apartment from the Citadel? Did a guard drived you there?” 

  


“I took the train.” 

  


Prompto whip his head so fast to glance incredulously at the back while Noctis gape at the rear view mirror. Neither of them could believe that Regis would _willingly_ \- with a cane, no less - took the constantly busy train where people commute basically everywhere and walk further down to the apartment. It was hectic on a best day and absolutely _chaotic_ on the worst day! 

  


Noctis blew a frustrated huff. “You could’ve ask Cor or anyone really to drop you off at the apartment! Seriously, Dad, it’s dangerous when you’re at the subway alone! You could’ve trip or worst, pushed around!”

  


“Uhh, Noct?”

  


“And what if your cane was broken in half or something? _Oh dear Six, you would’ve been trampled to death!_ ” 

  


“Noct - ”

  


“No, no, no. You’re not taking the train anymore. I’ll come pick you up from the Citadel if I have to. Just, promised me that you’ll call first, Dad?” 

  


“Dude, you’re gonna crash the car - ”

  


“Think about the people… and me! Astrals, we still need - no, I need you, Dad! Please, I don’t want to lose - ”

  


“Shiva’s tits, dude!” 

  


Noctis suddenly felt the steering wheel in his grasp, yank to the side by Prompto and as the result, the car narrowly dodged the oncoming car that was heading their way. Horns blared as the car rushed by and they were back in the right lane. It was by sheer luck that there weren’t a lot of cars in the road or that could’ve gone bad. 

  


“Dude…. This is why Ignis looks like a dead man whenever you’re behind the wheel!” Prompto snapped, his heart is still beating violently. That was too close for comfort. Placing a shaky palm on his chest, he turn behind and ask, “Are you alright, Your Highness?” He was surprised to find the king the least bit frazzled by his son’s erratic driving. 

  


“I’m alright, Prompto. Although Noctis’ heart stopping driving is a threat on its own, I was prepared to warped the car before we collided.” Was Regis calm reply. 

  


“Wait, _we can warp cars!?_ ” 

  


King Regis wink at Prompto before addressing his son’s disbelief outburst. “Not we, Noctis; _I_ can. Ask me again once you are able to drive without making your passengers feel like jumping out of the vehicle.” 

  


Noctis grumbled under his breath but otherwise focus on the road. 

  


“And on the matter at hand, I’m a lot sturdier than you give me credit for, son. The ring and this war has been taxing on me for years now but I’m by no mean helpless.” 

  


Noctis bit his lower lip, unsure how to properly convey his worries into words. “I… I know, Dad. I just wish that you’d think of how I feel if something happens to you…” He murmurs, knowing that his father’s grey eyes is staring at him from behind. 

  


“Noct…” Prompto began but shut his mouth when his friend shook his head. 

  


“...Practice what you preach, my son.” Regis sigh deeply. 

  


It doesn’t escape Prompto or anyone in Insomnia for that matter, how protective their king is over his prince. After losing the queen, the king refused to be parted from his son for even a moment. Noctis’ crib was located in his bedchamber until he was too old for it and when the king were making plans to have Noctis’ own bed beside Regis’, his Shield had put a stop to his Sire’s clinging behaviour. Both of the king’s Shield and Advisor had to work him through his paranoia until it dwindled down to a manageable protective hovering. Apart from ensuring that Noctis receive the proper tutelage in order to become a worthy heir and prince, never once did Regis stop doting his son as well as butted his nose into his affairs. Hence, the disaster at the Citadel when he left without informing anyone. All because to meet with his son’s best friend. 

  


“Well…” Prompto slowly chimed when the silence became awkward for him. “I think it’s sweet that Noct is worry about His Highness just as much as His Highness worries about him.” 

  


Noctis blush as a reaction and steps on the medal in order to reach the diner faster. 

  


“Whoa! Not cool, man! S-Slow this thing down!" 

  


Thankfully, they managed to reach the diner without anymore incident. The parking lot was empty except for a truck parked at the far left of the building. Noctis smoothly parked the car near the entrance of the diner and Prompto hurriedly exit the car and tumbled onto his knees. 

  


“We’re alive! Thank Astrals we’re alive!” The blond cried out in salvation. 

  


“Quit being so dramatic. It wasn’t that bad.” Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s theatrics but went to rubbed a comforting circle behind his back. 

  


“...Your driving took five years off my life!” Prompto complain tersely. In a no nonsense voice, he added, “I’m driving when we’re head back unless you want me to throw up in your car.” 

  


Noctis promise easily, knowing that Prompto is actually a decent driver. From at the other side of the car, Regis observe the boys with a small smile. He then went inside of the diner in search of a secluded and quiet booth while Prompto wheezed, trying to settled his upset stomach. The owner of the diner knew Regis right away as soon as she greeted the new customer as he was her most loyal patron. Seeing the monarch in plain, civilian clothes and thick scarf, the owner nodded in understanding when he raise a finger to his lips. It was just in the king’s favour that her diner wasn’t as crowded as it used to be during the weekend. And so the owner went to grab some menus as the king made himself comfortable in a booth at the far back, his son and a blond young man follow soon after. 

  


After the menus were passed among themselves, they made quick work of their orders and the owner left soon after to prepared their food. 

  


It was a nice respite to be able to spend time with Noctis and his friend. Regis was pleased that Prompto is now comfortable enough around him to banter back and forth and teasing his son but other than that, he was happy just to watch the young men converse with one another. They made sure to include him in their conversations so that he wouldn’t feel left out; whatever topics that needed his opinion or even asking him for stories during his younger days. Something he recalled that Noctis used to love to hear as his bedtime stories. 

  


The longer he observe the boys, the clearer he could see the affection that his son held for his friend. The subtle glance when Prompto is looking out of the window, the way how Noctis tries to press his hand close to Prompto’s without making it too painfully obvious, shoulders brushing against one another… little details that made Noctis display his affection physically rather than verbally. Prompto soaks up the attention and touches without knowing the reason behind them whatsoever. 

  


Honestly, it was positively _adorable_ in Regis’ eyes. It reminded him of his own courtship for Aulea’s heart. Staring at Noctis’ pinky attempting to entwine with Prompto’s, Regis felt a bit sorry that Noctis’ inherited his rather embarrassing romantic prowess. Regis was secretly relieve that Noctis had never once asked Clarus or Cor how he and Aulea got together. 

  


As they ate their meals, Regis silently decide that what Noctis needed is a little… _push_. 

  


And so, once they finished their meal and the hour had grew long,  he paid their bills - deftly ignoring the boys’ protest - and told Noctis that they should drop Prompto off at his house first before returning to the Citadel. At first, Prompto argued that they could easily drop him off at the subway so he could commute back home but Regis dryly countered by listing all the possible dangers that one could encounter while at the train station. Seeing how red the tips of his son’s ears grew sent both him and Prompto into a spiral of laughter. When Prompto deems that his friend was teased enough, he slid onto the driver seat and once both prince and king had buckled in (Noctis was sulking beside his father), he drove off towards his home. 

  


The distance between the diner and his district weren’t as far as Prompto thought and they arrive in record time. 

  


“I think Iggy would be proud of my mad driving skills.” Prompto smugly informed Noctis after he pulled the car at the curb. He unclipped his seatbelt to twist around. “Maybe he’ll finally allow me to drive his car now!” The blond gushes, excited at the thought. 

  


Noctis smirks. “Keep dreaming, blondie. So I guess… I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

  


Prompto stuck his tongue out and startled when he remember that the king was right beside his son. With a sheepish and apologetic smile to the king, he nodded to the both of them. “You bet, Noct! I had a great time, Your Majesty. Have a good evening!” 

  


“You too, Prompto.” Regis regally reply. 

  


The moment the blond exited the car, Noctis blink when his father suddenly grip at his arm. 

  


“Uh, Dad? What are you - ”

  


“I think now is your chance to confess to young Prompto.” Regis stated bluntly. From the corner of his eyes, he only had a small window of opportunity before Prompto enters his house. He needed to _encourage_ his son to finally man up and blurt his heart out or Noctis will never be able to do it on his own. 

  


Noctis expectedly spluttered in embarrassment and horror, his body immediately switch to defense mode and he look anywhere but at his father. His palms were beginning to sweat but Regis refuse to let release his grip. 

  


“Listen, Noctis, what are you so afraid of? Prompto is an admirable and kind young man. Not to mention pleasing to the eyes - ”

  


_“Oh my Gods, Dad! Don’t say that! He’s my best friend!”_

  


“And I believe that he harbours the same type of affection towards you.” Regis pressed on as if his son didn’t interrupted him. “You have my approval if that’s what you are worried about. There is still some time before you need to consider an heir of your own but until then, I would prefer you live your life as a prince and a young man to the fullest.” The king wisely advised his skittish prince. 

  


“B-But it’s Prompto! He’s the only friend I have beside Ignis and Gladio! I can’t screw our friendship up!” Noctis hissed. Doesn’t his father understand that everything will fall apart if Prompto rejects him and later finds their friendship awkward? He’ll leave him just to spare themselves the weird feelings between them! 

  


“Trust me, son. When have I ever desire anything else but your happiness?” Sure, there’s the ending of the war, the ring to stop draining his life away, the constant daemon problems outside of his city but for tonight, it’s about Noctis’ love life Or lack of, actually. 

  


Noctis had a serious, contemplation look on his face that Regis had never seen before. He briefly wish his son would look like that whenever he joined him during one of their council session. Oh well. 

  


His son greatly exhale, as if steeling himself for war, and said, “You’re right, Dad. I trust you.” He said resolutely. With a “Here goes nothing” under his breath, Noctis quickly exit the car before he lost his nerves. Regis watch eagerly as his son jogged towards Prompto and lowered the window to hear their conversation. 

  


“Hey, Prompto!” 

  


Prompto turns to see Noctis jogged up towards him as he was about to open the door. 

  


“Oh, hey. What’s up? Did I left something in the car?” He curiously asks. He rummages through his pockets for his wallet and phone just in case; all of his belongings are with him. He wonders what Noctis could’ve want. Though seeing how nervous and tense his best friend is, it made him worried a little. 

  


“I wanted to ask you this afternoon… while we were eating… about something but I… got scared.” Noctis slowly admitted. He couldn’t understand why his tongue felt dry and heavy; why the words are trap in his throat. He felt the beating of his heart skyrocketed when Prompto touch his arm gently. 

  


“Dude… you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your friend.” Prompto assured him. Sensing his quiet strength and warm hand calmed Noctis. And suddenly, it feels as if it was just him and Prompto in this world; no one else exist. That this moment was just for them. 

  


“That’s the thing. You’re my friend, Prom, and that’s never gonna change. Even when we fought, I would never turn my back on you. If it wasn’t for you, I’d always live as a prince instead of a normal guy.” Noctis said solemnly. He wanted Prompto to feel what’s he feeling now; to understand how much he means to him. He wanted Prompto to be with him always. 

  


Meanwhile, Prompto’s eyes were beginning to get misty and his heart was beating so loud that he could hear it. It wasn’t often that he receive such kind words from people but it’s so worthwhile when it comes from his best friend. Every praises, encouragements and cheers from Noctis meant the world to him. To be acknowledge of his worth from his close friends meant a lot to him than the words of a stranger. 

  


“Noct, what…”

  


“Let me finish or I’ll never be able to say it.” Noctis pleaded. He took a deep breath after a jerky and silent nod from Prompto. “I don’t know when but the time that we spend together started to mean more to me than usual. Like… I noticed every little things that you do unconsciously. How you nibbled your lip before you do something stupid and had Gladio pissed off at the both of us, how your eyes always shine whenever Ignis ask you to be his tester when he comes up with new recipes, how your pout is so damn… adorable when you want things to go your way. And also…” Another exhale and, “How hot you look whenever you spar with us… shirtless.” Noctis mumbled. 

  


Prompto’s face flushed bright red. “You… you think I’m _hot_?” He tentatively and shyly ask. 

  


Six, he sounds so small yet so adorable at the same time. Noctis restrain himself from crushing his friend through a hug. “Uh-huh. Basically… I like you Prom; like, _like_ you… you know? As in… more than a friend and I… I was wondering if you maybe… _like_ me back?”  Noctis couldn’t take it anymore. He stare at his boots as if they had the answers to the universe. He consoled himself that at least he did it; he finally did it. He finally managed to confess to Prompto. 

  


Prompto wasn’t silent for too long. It would be unnecessary cruel to leave Noctis hanging. And so with a playful punch to his shoulder, Noctis quickly look up to a brightly smiling Prompto with tears in his eyes. For a split second, he wonders if he said anything wrong. What if his father was wrong? 

  


“ _‘Like’_ you back? Dude! I thought my feelings were obvious! I was so worried that I didn’t hide it well enough and you’d start thinking how weird I am for falling for you. Do you know how hard it is to hide from Ignis? That guy has a stare that can pierce through your soul!” 

  


“S-So… does that mean…?” 

  


“You know… once you put down your ‘princely’ mask and all, I think that was the moment that… I fell for you, Noct. You appear more… uh, approachable. More human like the rest of us and soon after, Iggy and Gladio seems a lot more approachable. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, the four us became friends.” Prompto laugh, wiping his eyes. “You have no idea how happy I was that I’m not alone anymore.” 

  


Noctis’ heart tighten. He grab to squeeze Prompto’s hand and said, “We don’t have to be alone anymore. You have me, Ignis and Gladio now. You’d always have _me_. Your best friend and… I guess boyfriend now.” 

  


Prompto snickers wetly. “Boyfriend, huh? Oh boy… Gladio will never stop teasing us; I hope you know that. But… I think I like that.” 

  


Noctis beam happily and went closer to Prompto. Both boys stare at one another in silence, not sure what will the other do next. Noctis’s hand kept raising as if to cup Prompto’s cheek but chickened out at the last minute while Prompto was transfixed with how bright Noctis’ eyes up close. Neither of them did anything for a long while. 

  


_“FOR ASTRALS’ SAKE, SON! JUST KISS THE BOY!”_

  


Prompto and Noctis instinctively took a step back in fright at the sudden loud hollered. When Noctis turn around, his father had the window down and his head was sticking out. No doubt that he was watching their entire conversation. _Talk about dying of embarrassment thanks to your own dad._

  


“Dad!” Noctis shouted in shame. Neighbours were starting to peek out from their windows at the loud noises; curious what was going on. At that moment, Noctis would like nothing more but to crawl underneath a rock with Prompto than showing his face in public. 

  


However, his heart fluttered lightly when Prompto simply laugh at their antics. 

  


Waggling his eyebrows, the blond inquires, “Well, Noct? Will I receive a kiss from the handsome prince?” He grins. 

  


“You’re such a dork, Prompto.” Noctis quips with a grin of his own. But in the end, they kiss for the very first time. It was short and sweet and most importantly, it had Noctis wanting for more and he pretty sure Prompto share the sentiment seeing how red his cheeks are and how his lips parted slightly. 

  


“Whoa…” Prompto murmur, a bit breathless. “I’ve never kissed anyone before… w-was it alright?” 

  


“It was _perfect_.” Noctis reply. With a tiny smirk, he continue, “If you’re unhappy with it, we can always practice.” He felt a rush of victory when his lover - _Astrals, that sound so right_ \- laugh once more. 

  


“I’m looking forward to it, loverboy.” Prompto winks and just before he went inside his house, he startle Noctis by giving a quick kiss of his own. “See you tomorrow then!” Noctis was left standing alone in front of the house. A whirlwind of emotions run through him but happiness was the strongest amongst them. He hurried back into the car when he caught glimpse of neighbours looking down curiously at him as they whispers. Slamming the door close, Noctis slumped against the driver’s seat. He finally did it. He and Prompto are now _lovers_. 

  


“What did I tell you my boy? Prompto loves you as much as you do him.” Regis said, proud of his son. 

  


“Thanks, Dad, but you seriously didn’t need to shout like that.” Noctis rebuked. He drove away from Prompto’s house and towards the Citadel. “It was _humiliating_.” 

  


Regis wave a hand to dismissive Noctis’ mortification. “I’m your father, Noctis. Embarrassing you are one of the perks in my life.” 

  


“Still… thank you for helping me confess to Prompto, Dad.” 

  


“You’re welcome, my son. May you two always be happy.” 

  


  


  


* * *

  


In a dimension hidden far, far away from Eos and the Astrals that governs the planet, two unmeasurable forces clashes against one another for at least a decade of millenniums. 

  


Whenever Their weapons met, colours burst and the most indescribable noise shattered space as if it was made of glass. A flux of chaos and power create and destroy the dimension simultaneously. Such immense power would have crumbled Eos into fine dust should it ever leak from its confinement. Humanity would be a memory of the past if even an echo of Their skirmish escaped from the isolated world. 

  


Time nor matter exist in that world. It was completely devoid of live except for the Gods that had been battling one another ever since the dawn of mankind. Both of equal power and strength - where victory is constantly indecisive. 

  


No language belongs to men could give word to how vicious and intense the battle is. The power of the Six pales humorously in lights of the Gods’ might for They are their creators. Their decree is absolute and could easily usurp the Draconian laws if They so desire. Yet, despite of it all, the Gods kept to Themselves. Finding the other’s company worthier and a lot more dangerous than anything else in the known universe. And beside, Their sheer godly presence would create untold havoc and destruction on Eos for the planet could not bear such unsaturated energy without falling apart at its seams. 

  


It was fortunate that the planet does not warrant neither of the Gods’ attention but that will soon change. 

  


The fight had been in state of stalemate for far too long. Neither of the Gods could overwhelm the other and thus, making victory to be near impossible. However, the God known as Calamity was vicious enough to exploit His Husband/Enemy’ momentarily lapse of weakness. Unfurling His single black wing - which is large enough to wrap around Eos and crush it like a tiny pebble - He chuckle darkly when it successfully smack the other God away as if He was a gnat. 

  


He eased His grip on His sword and tutted, “Getting sloppy… Champion.” The language was nothing like the one shared between the Astrals or anywhere remotely similar to men’s tongue. With a twisted smile, He watched in amusement as the other God balanced Himself with His own large, white wing. He felt a hot, burning sensation of lust pooling inside of Him when the God shriek a war cry that would shattered the sun and moon. He eagerly braced Himself as Their weapons clash once more. Both siphoned Their power and strength into Their weapons in an attempt to push the other back. 

  


“Yeah? Well I’m getting real _sick_ of your smirk, Calamity.” Champion snarl, shoving His weapon and His eternal counterpart as hard as He could. His white wings transform into razor blades and dive towards the other God but only to be block by the black wing that was also transformed into blades. Champion growls while Calamity purrs in delight. Once again, They were locked in a draw. 

  


“I do so enjoy Our confrontation… My Champion.” Calamity drawls in a deep tone that both infuriate and spark lust in the other God. “But I’m afraid… I believe Our Son favours Me over You in this battle.” He nonchalantly said. 

  


Before Champion could react, Calamity delivered a brutal punch into the God’s stomach as He needed only to wield His weapon singlehandedly, unlike Champion. The other God heave violently at the pain and in a speed unlike anyone had ever seen before, Calamity direct His strength into His left leg to kick at the crumpled God which send him flying away. 

  


“I’ll send Your greetings to Balance, shall I?” Calamity raised His sword high up above His head and create a black hole to another dimension from behind the other God. 

  


It was too late for Him to do anything more except screaming out, “Calamity!” before being sucked into the black hole. Brandishing His sword in a one smooth fluid, The God dispel the black hole. Locking Champion in a world created by Him in which only He could release Champion from His prison. 

  


But of course, since they both are in equal in power, it won’t be long before the God manages to break out of His prison. Calamity estimated about two millennia before Their fight resume again. But for now, He has a Son to visit. 

  


A Son that He haven’t seen in awhile. 

  


**One that He had sorely missed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that it was a decent chapter! 
> 
> I had to listen to Romeo and Cinderella on Alto Sax on constant loop while I edited this chapter just to get me in the mood for Noctis and Prompto's scene! I moved on to some random song from Two Steps From Hell for Sephiroth and Cloud's scene. Urgh... I think I'm gonna lose it! I have been editing al day long! T.T
> 
> Now I know that I mentioned that I would try my best to update my story every Friday but since me and my family are going on a short trip this weekend, I don't think it's possible for me to update a chapter on that day. Perhaps on the next Friday. 
> 
> Also, if any of you are wondering - NO. I don't think I could actually put smut in my stories. Maybe I'll practice writing them in other stories in the mean time but I mainly want this story to focus on the plot and a bit of romance at the side. I love reading 'em but I have no clue where to begin writing smuts...
> 
> Thak you for your understanding and patience!... I'm gonna head to bed now!


	5. The Divine Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omen is brewing and an enraged father is hellbent on retrieving his wayward son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! First off - yay! I managed to stick to my updating schedule! Though I'm sad to say that this chapter is shorter than the previous one but in all honesty, I think I want the ball to start rolling already! I'm planning to write as much as I could before my classes start again. 
> 
> On the other note, to those of you who are in the middle of an exam week or just finishing them, I dedicate this chapter to you all! I hope for your success and know that my story is a respite for those who are tired and find it enjoyable.

  


It was surreal how Prompto is now officially an adult according to Lucian laws. 

  


He doesn’t _feel_ old and in fact, he doesn’t feel any older when he was still in high school. Apart how his body continue to grow and his face gradually shaped into adulthood, Prompto hardly sees himself as mature. 

  


He still adores chocobos, loves taking pictures, play video games, shop for leather bracelets and enjoys messing around with his friends. He bonded with Gladio’s little sister, Iris, over their fondness of cute critters and continue to eat ice - creams with Noctis and his dad whenever the King had the time for them. 

  


In short, Prompto doesn’t feel that he changed at all. He’s still the same person who has kind but extremely busy parents but his friends makes up their absence in his life. He’s thankful with what he has but the blond secretly wish that he could _be_ a bit more. Be a bit stronger like Gladio or a bit smarter like Ignis. Heck, even a bit calmer like Noctis when his attention starts jumping around from one thing to another. 

  


One thing that had changed though, was his relationship with Noctis. 

  


Being lovers felt so natural when you’re in love with your best friend. Prompto had never felt happier surrounded by his boyfriend and wonderful friends. Apart from going on dates, nothing dramatic really changes between him and Noctis. Prompto realized that while he was helping Noctis out with his grocery run for Ignis, prior into becoming lovers, they already somewhat act like a couple. A few of his personal belongings were already in Noctis’ apartment long before they became a couple - some clothes, toiletries, his favourite snacks and drinks were alongside Noctis’ in the refrigerator, several electronic devices such as a music player, spare parts and bags for his camera and even a box of cleaning supply for his guns is stored away in his best friends’ accommodation. The first ever excuse that Noctis gave Prompto when the prince insisted that the blond stored his things in the apartment was because of school. Since his apartment was closer to their school than Prompto’s, it would be easier for the both of them if he have some spare clothes and uniforms over at his place so it won’t be such a hassle for Prompto to travel back and forth. With Ignis onboard with the idea, Prompto had relent without much of an issue. 

  


From there, things just escalated further and Noctis never once made a complain about it. 

  


Their casual touches had grew affectionate when the boys became a couple. Prompto would smile cheerfully when Noctis would hold his hand and in return, the prince would blush a little whenever the blond surprise him with a kiss. Gladio made fun of them constantly for being ‘lovey-dovey’ while Ignis would nodded at them fondly after smacking the Shield with a roll of newspaper like a misbehave dog. They had no problem with their prince being together with his best friend; Prompto’s presence and background help Noctis maturing into a prince who knows the taste of life from the common folks. And who were they to argue when even the king himself approved of their relationship? 

  


Noctis had no problem with making their relationship known to the public but Prompto was shy against the idea. 

  


Being the Crown Prince of Lucis, Noctis is constantly under the spotlight of media attention. Any news about the royal family are the most interesting gossip that would circulate the crown city _thrice_ in a single day. The last time news about their prince blew the media away was when the paparazzi caught a photo of Noctis in a nightclub with his blond friend. Based on the image taken without the prince’s awareness, his friend was trying to teach the prince on how to dance amongst the crowd. The prince was wearing a loose t-shirt with a pair of casual black pants and boots while his friend were in a white tanktop and a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a pair of similar coloured pants like the prince; both of them were adorned in multiple glowing colour bracelets, necklaces and the prince even had a pair of sunglasses on, dark blue colour glowed along the frames. There were no sign of the prince’s retainers anywhere among the crowd and so the public instantly assumed that the prince and his friend went out clubbing without his Shield and Advisor or even the king’s knowing! 

  


How scandalous! 

  


The club that the prince and his blond friend partied at receive high popularity and advertising coverage when the news hit big time. In addition, the club also receive massive influx of people frequenting the place just to catch a glimpse of their usually reserved prince. Sadly, no sight of the prince or his friend ever return to the club but one could hope. 

  


Incidentally, that was the first time that the friend of the prince gained vast attention from the public and media. Words had been going around that Prince Noctis had befriended a commoner during their school years but before journalists or reporters could sink their claws into the blond, the prince had whisked him into his private lifestyle and before they knew it, the blond had seamlessly fit in with the prince and his royal retinues and already well on his way training to become a member of the Crownsguard. Currently, Prompto Argentum would always be seen around the prince or his Shield and Advisor in public. 

  


Such intense scrutiny from the media made Prompto uncomfortable and since Noctis has little patience with dealing the insistency of the public need of gossip-worthy news, the prince agree that their romantic relationship should be as discreet as possible. Though just in case, Ignis had prepared several plans should the paparazzi ever found out the extend of their relationship. With the backing of the king, it shouldn’t cause such a huge uproar. 

  


Other than his new found relationship with Noctis and the birthday that marked his adulthood (Ignis can make one _mean_ cake!), Prompto’s life remain blissfully peaceful. 

  


“Do you think flooding is an issue in this city?” Prompto wonders as he watch the heavy storm raining down on Insomnia form the window. It had been raining since dawn and despite how early the time is, the sky is pitch black and heavy with thick clouds. Whenever lightning strikes, Prompto caught a glimmer of the Wall that protected the city. 

  


He, Noctis and Gladio are lounging in one of the receiving room of the Citadel. A roaring fire is lit in the fireplace, emitting a pleasant warmth and calming atmosphere against the cold storm outside. While Prompto was pressing his face against the window, Noctis had his attention split  into several books and journals that Ignis insisted that he went through them after their daily training and Gladio is lying on the sofa, reading a romance novel. 

  


“Unlikely.” Gladio scoffed as he turn a page. His free hand tucked behind his head while the other held the book up. “The city’s sewage system won’t be overwhelm anytime soon despite the Fulgarian’s temper. We’ll be fine.” 

  


“If you say so, big guy.” Prompto draws the curtain and went to make himself comfortable beside the fireplace. A table was between him and Noctis; a table cluttered with Noctis’ belongings and several stacks of books and documents. The blond conclude that it’s probably royal related business judging from the grimace on his boyfriend’s face. 

  


Prompto’s face lit up when the grand door swings open and enter Ignis carrying a tray of steaming mugs and a plate filled with biscuits. 

  


“Apologies for the delay.” Ignis said. When he saw just how much the large mahogany table had been reduced to, he sigh and requested Prompto’s help in clearing it a bit for the tray. Prompto eagerly did as requested. “The Royal Archives needed an extra hand in rearranging the records to the newly updates ones.” Putting down the tray, Ignis puttered around the table to sort out the books and Noctis’ items such as phone and stationaries into order. 

  


“Always working…” Noctis muttered before closing the journal with a tired sigh. 

  


“It can’t be help. We all need to do our part from time to time.” Ignis reply with a pointed look to the prince. Noctis frown and snatch a mug of hot chocolate before leaning back against the sofa. Prompto grab his own mug and went to seat close beside him. The books and journals were abandoned on the table for the time being. 

  


Outside, the howling wind rattled the windows and the chandeliers hanging above them sway delicately. 

  


“Storm’s picking up.” Gladio noted, glancing at the windows. 

  


“Indeed… such a rare occurrence for a storm to be raging down on Insomnia.” Ignis agrees before grabbing his mug of Ebony and occupy the vacant chair near Gladio. 

  


“You know what we should do!?” Prompto suddenly blurted out as an idea dawn on him. His hands are cupping his mug tightly to avoid spilling the hot chocolate. He tap his foot in excitement while Noctis quickly put down his own mug and pluck Prompto’s drink away before he could hurt himself. “We should totally tell ghost stories! It’s the perfect time!” 

  


“Ghost stories?” Noctis raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. “I’ve got nothing.” 

  


“I’m down for it actually.” Gladio piped up. He placed his novel down on the floor and turn towards the boys with an eager smirk. “Bet that I can come up with a story that will spooked you right out of your pants.” 

  


“Tch, you wish! I’m not scared of ghost.” Noctis rolled his eyes. 

  


It was then a fierce lightning strike near the Citadel and the fire sway dangerously in the fireplace. They felt the chamber rumbled slightly as it passed. 

  


Ignis cleared his throat loudly; Prompto was clutching Noctis hand in a vice-like grip while the prince’s somehow had his his arm loop around the blond’s waist  and Gladio instinctively sat up when they felt the rumble. “Perhaps we should postpone telling horror stories some other day. I propose that in lieu of the storm, we spend some quiet time.” 

  


“Quiet time? You mean… like in kindergartens?” Prompto furrowed his brows, unsure if that was what the Adviser meant. 

  


“Precisely.” Ignis nodded in confirmation. “I believe that it will do us some good since we all had a hectic day.” 

  


“What are we, preschoolers?” Noctis demanded. 

  


Gladio snorted. “With the way how you behave most of the time, you might as well be.” 

  


Noctis was about to retaliate by throwing a plush cushion at Gladio but with a stern glare from the Adviser, he scowl and opt to snuggle close to Prompto instead. Ignis could only shook his head; sometimes, it felt as if he was babysitting a group of toddlers instead of grown men. He told Noctis that he could take a break from studying for a moment. Since no one wanted to upset Ignis, the three of them took on his suggestion. Gladio picks his novel back up from the floor while Prompto got up to peruse the shelves of books and Ignis shift his attention towards his phone. Noctis ceased his grumbling and resume snuggling the blond when he return to their sofa. 

  


“Which book did you take?” The prince inquired, tilting his head to take a closer look at the cover of the book. 

  


“One of the Cosmogony series. This is the first installment, I think.” Prompto answered. “I don’t remember much about the first book.” 

  


“There’s not much to read for the first one. Luna and I used to read about these books when we were kids.” Noctis explained. The cover had a pair of large wings - white on the left and black on the right. “The Divine Pair… yup. This book came first before The Hexatheon.” 

  


“A rather interesting read.” Ignis suddenly joins in their conversation though his eyes are still on his phone. “It details the creation of our known world yet due to very little informations and facts regarding the legitimacy of the book, it’s consider more as a myth than a history. One could only wonder.” 

  


Prompto pondered over Ignis’ words before shrugging and flipping the book open. There were illustrations of two humongous creatures with veiled faces. They were facing one another with Eos between them. 

  


_‘...Before Men, Eos and even the Hexatheon, there were Them. Gods older than time and life itself._

  


_A pair of incomprehensible beings that hailed since the dawn of time and flew across the vast stars, carrying between Them a river of life. After eons of travel, the pair settled upon a planet and life gradually began to flourish upon it and soon, mankind were born._

  


_When peace and prosperity grew into abundance, the pair created guardians - later known as the Hexatheon - to oversee the affairs and well-beings of humans before retreating to the corners of reality, awaiting for the fateful day for the world to be destroy at the hands of Calamity so that the Champion may gather the souls of mankind back into whence they came from and together, the pair will leave the desolated planet behind and fly across the cosmos once more…'_

  


Prompto turn to the next page. Beside him, Noctis yawns. 

  


_‘...The Divine Pair is a counterpart to one another; Consort and Enemy together. Love and hate one another. But Their Matrimony birthed Balance once life was created. Balance ushered order that became a pillar to the world. While Champion and Calamity retreat away from reality, Balance remain to safeguard the world until the end of all that is known at the hands of Calamity. The Scales of Balance judges all fairly; Men, Eos and Hexatheon…’_

  


“Huh, it does sounds something out of a myth.” Prompto remarked as the books ends there. 

  


“I think I’ve asked Luna about it but I don’t remember what she said.” Noctis said sleepily. The heat from the fire and combining how soft Prompto feels, all Noctis needed to sleep forever is a bed. 

  


“Speaking of Lady Lunafreya, did you… uh, have you told her about us?” Prompto asks in concern. Noctis had told him that he and Lunafreya are close friends since childhood but Niflheim made it near impossible for them to visit one another. They could only communicate with one another without Imperial surveillance through a pictured notebook carried by one of her dogs. 

  


“I did.” 

  


“So what did the good lady had to say?” Gladio curiously inquires. 

  


“She’s cool with it. I wrote about it in the notebook underneath a photo of us.” Noctis explains. Outside, lightning flashes once more. “She thinks Prompto’s cute and wish the best for us.” 

  


Prompto went to poke at Noctis’ cheek with an expression of dumbstruck. “Seriously? Man, Lady Lunafreya is the best! You know, it was her letter that finally made me work hard to lose weight and talk to you at school.” He sigh dreamily. He still kept that letter in his house as a reminder of the Oracle gentle words of encouragement. 

  


The veil of sleepiness instantly vanishes from Noctis when he heard Prompto’s admission. He remove himself from the blond and ask with narrowed eyes. “What’s this about a letter?” Noctis’ tone had the Shield and Adviser shift their attention to the boys. Ignis was curious while Gladio had a shit-eating grin on his rugged face. 

  


Prompto scratched the back of his head bashfully. “Oh… I’ve never told you? Back when we were kids, I took in an injured dog; I called him Tiny. I didn’t really have a lot of friends so I thought he would be a good companion but he left once he healed up. I was sad for a while but Tiny came back, bringing a letter addressed from Lady Lunafreya herself! I had a handkerchief with my name on it when I tied it around Pryna so that must be how she knew my name.” Thinking back, the letter was just the thing to push him out of his self-loathing pit and do something about it. The Oracle’s magic, it would seems, works in a mysterious way… 

  


Meanwhile, Noctis didn’t like the lovestruck look on his boyfriend’s face. Granted, Luna is an awesome person but Noctis didn’t need her to be his competitor beside his father. And why did Luna never told him that she knew Prompto? 

  


“It’s a shame that the Empire confined Lady Lunafreya in her own homeplace. It would be nice if we could see her…” Prompto added wistfully. Unaware of the jealously brewing in his boyfriend. 

  


“Better stop there Prompto or Prince Charmless might just pop a blood vessel.” Gladio interjects gleefully. Ignis sigh, expectating a verbal blowup soon while Noctis glare at his Shield. 

  


But Prompto was perplex. “Huh? I’m just stating one of the most known fact of the universe. Lady Lunafreya is amazing… and beautiful… and kind… and - UMMPH!” Prompto’s eyes widen in surprise when Noctis suddenly smothered his lips with his own. Their kiss deepened when Prompto yelped after Noctis bit his lower lip lightly and shove his tongue inside of the blond’s mouth. Prompto relaxes into the kiss soon after when Noctis wrap his arms around him and enthusiastically reciprocated. They could’ve gone on and on if it weren’t for a not-so-subtle-cough making Noctis pull back, cheeks flushes. Both of the boys were breathless from their fierce kiss. 

  


“Pardon my intervention, Your Highness, but there is a time and a place for such intimate display.” Ignis mildly reminded the boys. He was indeed happy that they two of them are comfortable enough to display their affection for one another but he would rather they won’t start making out in front of him and Gladio. 

  


“Meh, it’s pretty vanilla compared the stuffs we do.” Gladio commented airily. 

  


“Gladio!” Ignis hissed. 

  


“Wait - when did you two got together?” Prompto demanded with his eyebrows raised in surprised. He adjust his seating when Noctis lie his head on his lap. 

  


“Sometime before you two became a couple.” Ignis answered with a sigh. “Gladio asked me out to dinner after our training and since I held a burgeoning affection for him, I accept the offer. We continue to spend time together outside of tending to Noct and after we properly discuss about our duties to His Highness and mutual interests, I was not against romantic inclination with Gladio despite our busy schedules.” 

  


“We have a great chemistry and plus the sex is good.” Gladio added with crass. 

  


Noctis groan. “TMI, big guy! I don’t want to know all the nasty bits you and Specs are up to.” Prompto laugh at his discomfort and ran his finger through his sable hair when Noctis grumbled. 

  


“But that’s great news guys! I’m happy for you two.” Prompto beamed. 

  


Ignis, who was narrowing his eyes at the Shield for his crude mouth, turn to Prompto and smile. 

  


“Thank you for your kind words, Prompto. Please don’t assumed that I wish to keep our relationship a secret from you two. There never seems to be an appropriate time to inform of it.” Ignis explains ruefully. 

  


Prompto easily wave it aside. “Ah, don’t sweat it, Iggy!” 

  


His words were drowned out by the loudest thunder that they had ever heard. Lightning follows quickly after but this one was unlike the others. It was powerful enough to blackout the entire Citadel. And so when the rumbled finally settled, darkness would have engulfed the chamber if it weren’t for the crackling fire. 

  


“Dear me…” Ignis murmurs and got up from his chair. 

  


“That was a powerful one.” Gladio unnecessary pointed out and he too got up from the sofa. Outside, they could hear footsteps rushing back and forth as well as voices asking for the lights. The staffs and Crownsguard must be trying to switch on the lights in the Citadel. 

  


“I hope this storm isn’t some sort of omen.” Ignis said before heading out of the chamber to investigate, instructing Gladio to remain with the boys. The howling winds continue to beat against the windows and walls. 

  


Glancing at the fireplace, with Noctis now fast asleep on his lap despite the blackout, Prompto turn to Gladio and hopefully said, “Maybe now we can tell ghost stories?” 

  


  


* * *

  


His Son is missing. 

  


**_His Son is missing_ ** **.**

  


Myriads of dimensions that He had once created from eons ago are destroyed in a single violent fit of fury; not a single one of them housed His Child. Outrage and disbelief consumed Him as dimensions were annihilated one after the another. 

  


Descending into the silent city of lights, He could not sense the presence of His Son in the world that He so dearly love as he hovers above the crystal lake; His great black wing unfurled to the fullest. This is the final world that finally dawn onto the God that His Son is missing. Not a single trace of His power or soul lingers in the air. It was as if He had vanished into the very air. 

  


Calamity restrain His anger to compose Himself; He needed to _think_. He began ruling out the impossibility - His Son is merely missing; not _dead_. He is eternal as His Parents. So which means that He is in within the known realities; within the world of Eos or the Astral planes. It’s the most likely answer and yet the God frown before planting His feet onto the ground. 

  


It wasn’t forbidden to enter the realities of Men but the last interaction He had with His Son was His promised to watch over the planet from the comfort of Their city. Calamity recalled that His Son was still a tiny thing in comparison to His Parents. He still would slumber peacefully within the warm embrace of His wing, would hold His Father’s hand as They flew together across the stars,  would always seek comfort, assurance and strength from Him. 

  


Why has He left the safety of Their realms for some backwater reality? 

  


The God didn’t linger for long. He has a Son to retrieve and despite His presence that would signal the end of the world, He summon His sword and cut through space with a destination in mind. 

  


Without glancing back, He folded His wing and enters the world of Eos. 

  


-

The Astral Planes is always in a continuous state of stagnant and isolation. The realm is wrapped around a canvas of rainbow and shimmering air. The very realm is filled to the brim with the power of the Six as this is where the Hexatheon dwell and commute with one another away from the eyes of Men. Though it means nothing against the will and power of one of the Divine Pair. 

  


Calamity is incorporeal as He hovers the Astral Planes but his presence sent a red flag to every Astrals - regardless of their deep slumber - into disarray. They knew that one of their creators have enter their realm but they cannot identify _which_. As quick as the Gods had created the Hexatheon, They left soon after for their own hidden realms. A realm far beyond the reach of an Astral. However, neither of the Gods told of the Final Day but it was prophesied so and that left the Six wondering if that fateful day has finally arrived. 

  


Calamity could care less about the trouble that His presence had stirred amongst His creations. They meant nothing to him; only His Son. The God’s omnipotence encompasses reality and every history that passed by, every miracles and every interactions - no matter how tiny and insignificant they may be - are absorbed into Him. 

  


He was perplexed that His Son’s presence continue to elude Him and so He decided to learn the extend of ravages done by time. 

  


He saw what humans recorded as histories flashing through His mind. He witness what had transpired on the lands and seas of Eos. Felt the thrumming power of the Six through the world and their blessings onto humanity. And most importantly… discover that His Son had fallen onto the world as a _mortal_. 

  


The revelation both provoked his most wrathful temper since the initial of Champion’s rejection of His unification proposal. Along with the lack of reasons from His Son’s decision to dwell amongst the mortals that He could find, it only serve to fuel His ire further. 

  


The once colourful Astrals Planes turn pitch black with unholy coldness that would have snuff the life of the Glacian. The stars that the Astrals so dearly treasured and adored by humanity could not even pierce the darkness. The voices of the Hexatheon were silenced as they could only wait in meek submission against the displeased God. 

  


Calamity shift his focus to the state of the world now that He knew that Balance had abandoned His duties. Just as he suspected, the consequences of His Son’s departure is beginning to take a toll on the world. He would have no qualm in destroying the world and every known life without His Husband/Enemy’s acknowledgement but His Son is currently walking on the plains of Eos for some unfathomable reason. 

  


It would seems that the God had no other choice. In order to bring His beloved Child back home, He must dwell amongst the mortal. 

  


He needed to take form of His previous image from a past life and limit his power to avoid the planet crumbling underneath His strength. He needed to blend in the affairs of Men in order to locate His now human Child. 

  


...He will need to form a truce with Champion as it seems that Their Son had become unruly in Their absence…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied at how short this chapter is... maybe I have a high expectation of myself? That could be it... Anyway, so that's a bit more of the lore and Sephiroth is going to make an appearance very soon! Though the humans might be blissfully unaware, the Six sure is panicking with his arrival. No one want to deal with an overprotective God that can destroy everything you love with his Supernova. 
> 
> Also, one of my headcanons for Prompto is that he loves spooky stories so long as it's not the real deal. Everything is all fun and games so long as it's not a reality, right?
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who commenting on the previous chapter and I hope you didn't find it too tedious... I work on it for three days while it took me only a day for this chapter. Maybe that's why it's so short...
> 
> I'll see you guys again soon!


	6. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, but what can go wrong will always go wrong and divine intervention comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ramadhan everyone! (nevermind that it's going to bed Eid soon...). I'm sorry that I've been MIA for a while. Long story short; I've started my Internship since May and because of that, I've been busy with work and could only write in the weekend. The problem is that I just wanted to sleep the whole day during the weekend just to get back the energy that I've lost. I'm not a physically strong person. And another thing, I was going to update this chapter yesterday on Friday as secheduled but my fucking laptop died on me during work hours! I almost cried tears of frustration! On top of that, the IT dudes told me that I would only get my laptop maybe around Thursday next week. Of all the shitty luck I can get...
> 
> Anyway, I know that this is the chapter that you all had been waiting for and to be frank, one of the reason why I started writing this fic too. It was weird how hard I was on myself so that this chapter turned out exactly how I envisioned it. 
> 
> The verdict? After the drama on Friday? I just wanted to post this chapter as an apology for my absence. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

  


News of the unexpected visit of the Imperial Chancellor buzzed through the Citadel and because of that, there is a tense energy in the air. 

  


Niflheim's latests assault on the borders of Lucis had greatly weakened the country's resources and strength. So much so that the King now held sessions with his Council everyday; Noctis hardly ever see his father because of it. A lot of the Glaives were lost in the recent attack and a sombre curtain had fallen over the city. The only defence left standing against the might of the Empire is the Wall around the city and Noctis had informed Prompto and his retainers that his father could only hold it for another few years before the burden of the Ring of Lucii becomes too much for him. And when that time comes, Noctis is expected to ascend the throne as the new King and would continue upholding the Wall just like his father did. That was the only best course of action that they could think of in times of war; the council deems it so and Regis had no choice but to pass the mantle of King to his still young son sooner than he would've like. 

  


Well... that was the plan before Chancellor Izunia sauntered into the Citadel like he owns the damn place. 

  


When Prompto had left the training halls for the day, he wasn't oblivious to the heated whispers and hushed discussions between the maids and several staff members of the Citadel as he was heading to Noctis' bedroom. The Glaives that was stationed at the Prince's wing and corridor gave him a nod as the blond passed by; they knew of his close friendship with the Crown Prince. 

  


"Hey Nyx. Stuck guarding Noct again?" Prompto greeted the Glaive that was dutifully standing near the door of Noctis' bedroom. 

  


Nyx Ulric is a well-known member of the Kingsglaive for his masterful abilities to warp and his fighting skills were not to be trifled with either. The Galahdian man's reputation precedes him even amongst the Crownsguard and general public. But what Prompto knew of him during the few training sessions that he joined in with Gladio was that Nyx is a man with a warm heart combine with wit and attitude to boot. He was friendly to Prompto even knowing that he's training to be a member of the Crownsguard and the rivalry between their faction. The blond always wonder why though. Was it because of his association with Noctis? Prompto didn't think that Nyx was that shallow. 

  


The rugged and handsome man tilt his head to the side when he heard Prompto approaches. He gave him a roguish smile. One that still got him 'hot under the collar' so to speak. Hey, his many crushes doesn't magically went away just because he hooked up with Noctis though he would never betray Noctis' love and trust over mere crushes. "Yup. Got into a bit of trouble with some of the Crownsguard so Drautos thought I needed a 'time out' by babysitting the Prince." 

  


Prompto couldn't help but snorted. "I bet they had it coming." Prompto knew that most of the Crownsguard could be assholes and pricks to those they deemed to be beneath their boots. "Say... what's going on around here? Everybody seems to be freaking out." 

  


Nyx stares at him in surprise. "What? You didn't know? The Niffs send their Chancellor this morning. Word has been going around that no one saw him enter the Citadel and that they only saw him when he left the audience chamber where the King and his Council was in conference." He explain with a dark expression. 

  


Prompto was taken aback. The Empire send an envoy to an enemy country? It didn't sound good... 

  


Just then, the royal bedroom doors swung open and both Prompto and Nyx saw Noctis' head peeked out, curious when he heard voices talking right outside of his room. His eyes widen when he spotted his boyfriend chatting with a Glaive just outside of his room. "Prom! Are you done with training already" 

  


"Just a second ago. What's going on? Why did an envoy from Niflheim came to the Citadel?" Prompto ask worriedly. When the Prince began to usher him into the bedroom in quick hand motions, he bid the man a, "I'll see you around, Nyx." and went inside the royal bedchamber. 

  


"So what's up? I was at the shooting range so I didn't know anything and Nyx had to filled me in." Prompto began after he made himself comfortable on Noctis' large bed. He had showered before he left for his boyfriend's room so Ignis wouldn't pop a blood vessel if he laid about on the bed. Speaking of the Advisor... "Where's Iggy anyway? Shouldn't he be here with you?" 

  


When Noctis close the door and Prompto made a beeline towards his bed, he came around the bed to sat close beside the blond. "Specs got called away just before you arrived. One of Dad's Councilmen wanted to see him. No doubt it's about that whole Niff's envoy business." Noctis grumbled while ruffling his nest of a hair. "Clarus also came by for Gladio not long after Ignis left so no one is telling me anything!" He complained in miffed. Noctis was worried when news of the Chancellor's unexpected arrival shook the Citadel. His first concern was his father but he was prohibited to even wander near the audience chamber by Cor when he saw the Prince running to see the King. Noctis was left to fume angrily in his bedroom afterwards with Ignis and Gladio quietly conversing in the background. He was too antsy to be distracted by Ignis' suggestion for foreign lessons or Gladio's offer for a round of video game while they were forced to wait for the impromptu visit to end. 

  


Prompto didn't like how stressed his best friend and lover is so he nudges Noctis' shoulder lightly. Smiling comfortingly, he said, "Hey... cheer up, man! I know your Dad; Despite how bad the war is on our side, as if a Niff could force the King to do what he doesn't want. I bet that the King already come up with a plan on how to turn the tide!" He said optimistically. 

  


Noctis wasn't so convinced but he's grateful for Prompto's effort in cheering him up. His own little ball of sunshine. Being patient was never one of Noctis' strongest trait but in situation such as this? His hands are tied as much as his Dad's. 

  


Hours passed by as the boys remain in Noctis' bedroom. Prompto had suggested for a nap since he was tired from training and Noctis was all too easy to obliged, regardless how restless he felt. Prompto had wore one of his boyfriend's more loose fitting clothes and threw his own clothes onto the chair near the study table before enveloping Noctis in a hug when they lie down on the bed. Curtains drawn and with a warm duvet over them, the simple nap turn into hours long sleep and by the time Prompto felt a hand shaking his shoulder lightly, he was wide awake already. 

  


"Iggy?" Prompto yawn and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and frown when he saw the serious look on Ignis' face. Beside him, Noctis remain oblivious to the world. He had his arm thrown across Prompto's lap as if to keep the blond close to him. It was so adorable that Prompto couldn't help but running his finger through his dark hair absentmindedly as he regard Ignis in worry. "What's up? What's with the look?"

  


"The King request you to attend dinner with Noctis at seven. I suspect he would like to inform you two about the business with the Imperial Chancellor. You best freshen up first while I try to wake Noctis up." Ignis said succinctly as he already move to the other side of the bed to rouse the sleeping prince. 

  


Prompto gave him a thumb's up and went into the bathroom to did as he was told. Under Ignis' stern glare, the boys got ready in an hour before dinner. Ignis fussed over Prompto's clothes, made sure that Noctis' hair look somewhat tamed and assured the both of them when the King had request for their presence during dinner, he only appear weary. Not upset. 

  


As they walk through the hallways of the Citadel, Ignis notify Prompto and Noctis that dinner would be serve at the gardens instead of the royal dining hall. Prompto murmur a soft, "Oh..." as he now understood the casual yet smart state of his attires. Ignis left them when they arrive at the gardens and Noctis went ahead first to greet the King. From behind him, Prompto noted that the King had step out of his royal suit and crown into a warm and comfortable set of clothes for their informal dinner. 

  


"Hey, Dad." Noctis muttered softly, eyes searching for any distress induce wrinkles marring his already tired face. 

  


King Regis gave his son a soft smile. "Now, now, Noctis. None of that. I'm not as exhausted as I look; I _promise_. No need to worry yourself so much." He gently chastised and turn to address Prompto who was hovering nearby. "Hello there, Prompto. I'm glad that you could join us for dinner. I made extra sure to have our pâtissier whip up that caramel pudding you enjoyed so much." 

  


Prompto's face flush a healthy shade of red. The blond had recently learn just how keen the King's eyes could be; no little details or habits ever missed so Prompto wasn't all that embarrassed that the man knew of his preference for sweets. Then again, Noctis did passed his cup of pudding to him when he realized that Prompto had basically inhaled his own dessert as soon as it arrive and the King most likely saw it. 

  


"Can't wait for it, Your Majesty." Prompto reply with a small grin as he approached the father and son. He took a seat beside Noctis and they dig into the food without prompting. 

  


Dinning here at the open gardens in everyday clothing with no Glaives or guards in sight, foregoing proper decorum and generally talking about silly little things that passed during their day, Prompto very much enjoy spending time with Noctis and his dad without the burdens of royalty on their shoulders. For just a brief moment, Regis set aside his duties and royal demeanor and Noctis shucks the public expectations of his status as Prince. A father and his son having casual conversation over dinner with Prompto as said son's best friend and recent boyfriend. It was all very pleasant and calming. 

  


Though Prompto knew that it wasn't meant to last. 

  


When the servants came to clear their empty plates and return with desserts, Prompto had a spoonful of soup midway into his mouth when Noctis unexpectedly dive straight into the issue. "So what did the Niff want from us?" 

  


Prompto spluttered into a series of cough and wheeze at how forthright Noctis was. King Regis hand him a glass of water which he grab it in gratitude and drank it in one go before casting Noctis an annoyed look. Noctis in the meanwhile, was rubbing Prompto's back in a soothing manner as apology. 

  


"Really now, Noctis. You've startled the poor boy. Let him enjoy his food before we discuss about the Chancellor's visit." 

  


Noctis at least had the decency to grimace in guilt for his tact. "Sorry Prom, sorry Dad. I just... don't want to drag it, you know? The suspense is killing me. You told the Glaives to make sure I stayed in my room while you and the Council talk to the guy so I have no idea what's going on." He confess with an irritated huff. "It's obvious that it can't be any good." 

  


"I'm afraid that you're right, my son." Regis sigh. "Which is why I chose to personally discuss the matter as it involves the two of you." 

  


Wiping his chin with a napkin, Prompto regard the king in concern while Noctis clenches his fists on his lap. The boys steeled themselves from whatever bad news that was about to be deliver. 

  


Regis didn't wasted anymore time and lean forward. "The unexpected appearance of the Imperial Chancellor caused some alarm to the council and I. Fearing for any sordid incidents, I ordered the Glaives to guard you until I was certain that your safety was guaranteed. However this time, the Empire came forth with a very direct message." The king ran a hand through his hair just how Noctis does whenever he's frustrated. "It's no secret that the might of the Empire is gradually overwhelming our forces and ever since their assault near our borders, I fear that Lucis would fall sooner than expected." 

  


"But, the Wall - " Noctis interrupted but the King raise his hand. 

  


"I'm able to maintain the Wall for a few more years, that I can assure you two, but plans have changed in regards you inheriting the throne, Noctis. The news that the Chancellor brought was a peace treaty. One with conditions. Niflheim will cease waging the war if I relinquish the lands outside of Insomnia - " 

  


"Bullshit!" Noctis spat and shove his chair back aggressively and stood up. Clenching his fists tightly, Noctis narrowed his eyes at his father. "That's complete bullshit! A peace treaty!? A blind person can tell it's a lie! The Niffs knows that they're winning and we're in a tight spot. Of course they expect you to accept anything they offer if it means ending the war. And what about the people outside of the Wall? What's going to happen to them? You can't seriously accept this bullshit of a peace treaty! It's a trap, Dad; you have to see it!" 

  


Prompto grab Noctis' arm and the action causes Noctis to slightly jump in surprise. When he saw how his blue eyes glimmer in worry and fright, Noctis forces himself to calm down. Breathing in and out, he needed to clear his head for a moment. 

  


"Thank you for calming my son, Prompto." Regis nodded and when Noctis manages to compose himself, he said, "I'm very well aware that it's likely a trap. It's a possibility that need to be considered seriously. But that wasn't all what the peace treaty entail, my son. For reasons that has me worrying, the Empire demanded that you are to be wed to Luna." 

  


Prompto felt his blood froze and Noctis' temper flare again almost immediately. "I'm with Prompto; I can't marry Luna! She's just my childhood friend and she knows about us! She's happy for us! I won't give Prompto up. Not for Niflheim and definitely not for their sorry excuse of a peace treaty!" 

  


When the King said nothing, Prompto felt his heart turn heavy and Noctis grew frantic. 

  


"I love him, dad! How can you expect me to marry Luna while I'm in love with someone else? It's cruel to Luna and Prompto! No, I won't agree to this..." 

  


"Noct." Prompto began, his voice oddly flat and devoid of emotion. It sounded strange even to his own ears. "It's ok." Prompto didn't know what else to say. He wanted to leave, wanted to hide under a rock. The food that he ate is beginning to churn unpleasantly in his stomach. Prompto wanted to leave before he threw up on the table. He couldn't even look at the King and Prince anymore. 

  


"No it's not 'ok', Prom! This is clearly a trap! I'm the only heir to the throne and isn't that obvious for the Niffs wanting to kill me so there wouldn't be anyone left to use the Crystal's magic against them!? They're clearly using Luna to do it! Why the fuck should we agree to those stupid terms!?" Noctis shouted lividly. He grab Prompto's hand but his eyes widen in hurt when the blond quietly pull it back. "Prompto, please... Please, don't leave me; you _can't_ leave me. Look at me, Prompto. I love you; you can't just... leave after everything. You promised that you'll always be with me." Noctis rambled in desperation when Prompto still refused to face him. He didn't care how miserable he appear in front of his Dad; he needed to convince Prompto not to leave him. Noctis even surprises himself at how forthcoming he was despite the difficulty he has in expressing himself. But Prompto is important to him; the thought of him quietly turning away from him is enough to have Noctis reeling in worry and distraught. 

  


"I'm your bestfriend, Noct. Of course I'll always be with you." Prompto reply in a subdued tone, his eyes blinking rapidly as if to keep the tears at bay. "But this is bigger than the both of us. Trap or not, everyone have been suffering for so long, Noct." He really didn't want to have to breakup with Noctis as Prompto wasn't certain that he could remain with Noctis after having to go through that. It would be too painful to bear and Prompto was never an emotionally strong individual to begin with. 

  


"Why the fuck would the Empire suddenly decide to stop the war, huh!? Almost the entire Astral damned Eos is under their control. Why would they suddenly stop now? Prompto, you gotta see it!" Noctis pressed, he needed Prompto to understand. Seeing that his words alone were not enough to convince the blonde, Noctis couldn't help but felt hurt at Prompto's easy compliances. Why won't he fight for their relationship? Was Noctis being too selfish? Noctis was crestfallen when Prompto turn away from him to rub his eyes with a soft sniffle. _"Prompto, please..."_

  


Caught up in their own dilemma, neither of the boys expected the loud snort coming from the King. 

  


"Noctis please, you're giving me a headache and Prompto, please stop crying; it's breaking my heart." Regis said in a mild tone and handed the sobbing young man an unused napkin. He sigh at how red Prompto's eyes were and the incredulous expression that Noctis wore almost made him shook his head in exasperation. "Honestly... you two are worst than those melodramatic Tv series that Clarus secretly watch when his children is asleep. No Noctis, I'm not mocking your affection for our Prompto here but please at least allow me to finish _talking_ before jumping to conclusion." The King rewarded himself with a small smirk seeing how his son flush in embarrassment and that lead to the teary eyed Prompto to giggle. He gestured for Noctis to sit which he did so reluctantly. 

  


"Now where did I left it off to... Hmmm? You should be able to remember it, Noctis, since your outburst took at least more than five paragraphs worth of drama." Regis drawl playful. Prompto only giggle louder at how red the tips of Noctis' ears became. 

  


"You told us that the Niffs want me and Luna to get marry for the peace treaty." Noctis reply sulkily. "Which is stupid, in case I didn't make it clear enough." 

  


"I think we get the picture, thank you." Regis countered dryly. "Now then, as I was saying earlier before the impromptu soap drama that would have Clarus in a sobbing mess interrupted, I am not planning to comply with Niflheim's demands. I am aware that you hold Prompto in the highest regard and affection, which is why I took it as a serious factor when I held discussion with the Council. You two can breathe easily now, by the way." 

  


"Y-You won't?" Prompto gasp, stunned. 

  


"...Seriously?" Noctis added, also taken aback. 

  


Regis nodded. "Lucis are backed into a corner and only a fool would trust the words of the enemy. Regardless, our people are frighten and our forces grew weaker by the day, Noctis; as their protectors, we need to give them hope so that they may believe that tomorrow will come. Which is why we have no choice but to surrender our lands outside of the city so that we may be able to claim them again one day. However, I will not force Lunafreya or my own son into an arranged marriage under the guise of peace; for all we know, the Empire might have something insidious in mind for the two of you." The King reasoned. It was one of the possibility for Niflheim's insistence of their marriage. 

  


"So what now?" Prompto hesitantly inquires. He didn't snatch his hand back when Noctis grab it again though his palm was starting to sweat at how warm Noctis' hand felt. 

  


"I came up with a plan that if you and Noctis could execute well enough, the Empire would be none the wiser. You and your retinues will go to Altissia under the pretense of the wedding and bring Lunafreya with you into hiding; make it seems that your party encountered a misfortune on the way back to Lucis and wait until Cor or anyone else that can be trusted brings you word from me." Regis explain as clearly as he could. 

  


"But what about you, Dad? Won't the Niffs suspect something?" 

  


"Which is why you need to make the incident as believable as possible, my son. I'm certain that young Ignis could plan something out. I have faith in that brilliant Scientia." Regis reply. "As for me, I will play the part as a grieving father and King before proceeding to convince the Empire that without an heir to the throne and Crystal, Lucis is at its' last rope. Before the Empire could deliver an all out attack on me, you will countered them by ascending to the throne and push their forces back with the Wall that your grandfather had erected during his reign." 

  


Noctis was gobsmack at his father's plan while Prompto made an excellent impression of a goldfish. 

  


"You can't be serious, Dad! I-I'm not that strong! How could - " 

  


"Trust me when I say that you're a lot stronger than you think, my son. Far stronger than me or your grandfather." Regis assured him gently. "You may not be able to see it now, Noctis, but there is no doubt in my mind that you will surpass the predecessors that came before you one day. And when that day comes, you will become a great King. I never once doubt about this." 

  


Hearing such admission from his father, Noctis could only bow his head timidly. 

  


"I believe you, Your Highness!" Prompto suddenly chirped. He smile brightly at Noctis who stare at him in uncertainty. "Dude, we're still young! We'll totally be badasses by the time you get the crown. We'll train and stuff with Lady Lunafreya and kick the Empire's ass when they least expect it! I know you'll be a great King; think of it like a JRPG. We gotta gain some mad EXP and levelling up to at least 100 so that the Niffs won't know what hit 'em! We can go for 120 if you want too since the patch had came in. You'll totally be an OP King!" The blond explain so enthusiastically that his previous blotchy red eyes now shine with eagerness. 

  


Noctis rolled his eyes yet overjoy at how confident his boyfriend has in him. "Leave it to you to see our world as a video game. That's so crazy, Prom." He inched closer beside Prompto to gave his cheek a quick peck. 

  


"It would be super awesome though, Noct! You'll probably be on the front cover of the game disc with your Engine Blade while me, Iggy and Gladio will pose like a badass in the background." Prompto exclaim. 

  


Regis chuckle. Pleased that the boys are lively again. "As exciting as that idea is, I believe that you two understood the plan? I can go over it again if something is amiss." 

  


Noctis and Prompto both nodded in confirm. Once they got to Lunafreya at Altissia, they needed to fake their deaths, lay low for a few years to get stronger so that Noctis would be ready to become King before the Empire made an attempt to forcefully seize Lucis, treaty be damn. 

  


Regis resist the urge to coo at the serious expression on his son and lover's face. He was grateful that they knew of the importance of their duties but they're still barely adults in his eyes and their casual clothes didn't help at all. An image of a black and golden chocobo chick came into his mind. "Excellent. Now, in the next few days, I will have Ignis informing you two of every details regarding the ongoings of the peace treaty so that you may prepare yourselves. This goes without saying that our discussion tonight must be kept from others except for your retinues, Noctis. Behave as you normally do, take care of one another and we may turn the tide of war into our favour soon enough." 

  


"...Does that mean I get to have more desserts and less greens now?" 

  


"Noct!" 

  


King Regis guffaw when the boys fought over the last piece of dessert on the table; Prompto made Noctis drop the plate of sliced Ulwaat berry ice-cream cake by licking at the side of his face and the blond quickly grab the plate before the cake could fall off and ran to hide behind a tree with his prize. Laughter fill the air when Noctis scrambled to chase after him. 

  


The future is rife with uncertainty and fear but for now, Regis enjoys the simple pleasure that he shared with those that are important to him. 

  


-

  


The peace treaty was announced to the public the moment King Regis accept the terms of the Empire. 

  


It had been several days after their casual dinner and both of Noctis' Shield and Adviser were in on the King's plan for the future. Gladio, who never did like the concept of losing to _anything_ was eager to repay the Empire for everything it had done to Lucis while Ignis set out on preparing a masterplan for the 'tragedy' to befallen on them. Everyone continued on with their lives as much as they possibly could before Noctis would have to leave with his party to Altissia. Time marches on and before Prompto could registered it, Cor the Immortal came to him to personally announced that he is now a proud member of the Crownsguard. 

  


Unfortunately, his celebration was short lived as the King had informed them that Noctis is expected to head out to Altissia in three days time for the wedding. The monarch wanted to meet the four of them during the day of the departure for one last time. It was a solemn affair as Ignis and Gladio helped Noctis and Prompto with their packing; ensuring that all the necessities are brought, weapons are stocked and emergency supplies tucked away in the trunk of the Regalia. 

  


When the day arrived, Regis address them all as a King as they stood before him in the throne chamber and as Noctis and his party descend the stairs of the Citadel, Regis address them as a father for one last time. With the captain of the Kingsglaive at his side, Regis hobbled slowly down the stairs and Prompto forces himself not to run back up to help him walk down. The Shield, Adviser and Lover watches at the bottom of the stairs where the Regalia was parked as the father and son converse with one another. 

  


"...Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back." Regis voice carries a heavy weight that didn't escape Noctis. He wasn't smiling as they both knew that the chance of their reunion is slim. Regis could only pray to any Astral that would take pity on a helpless father to watch over his son and his friends. 

  


"You think I would?" Noctis quip with a small sad smile. 

  


"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind." Regis insist. In his heart, he pleaded that no matter what may happen, Noctis would remain strong and never look back. That his beloved son will always face the future and leave the past as it is. 

  


"Don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Noctis assured as best as he could. 

  


"Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." 

  


Regis grasp his son's shoulder tightly, closes his eyes and when he open them, the magic of the Crystal flicker ominously. 

  


"Walk tall, my son." 

  


Prompto suddenly shivers when those words were spoken. He couldn't understand why but it made him uncomfortable and fearful. As if the wheel of fate has begun to spin. The blond shook his head to dispel the strange emotions running through him and gave the King his brightest smile when Regis nodded at him, Ignis and Gladio. Noctis and his Dad shared one final hug before they all piled into the Regalia. 

  


"So Noct, ready to go on an open world roadtrip with your Japanese boyband?" Prompto grins when Ignis drove them off into the highway. 

  


"The fuck, Prompto?" 

  


Honestly, Prompto... the words that comes out of your mouth can be so strange sometimes." 

  


"I... uh... don't have a boyband?" 

  


As they passed through the city gates, It wasn't long until Insomnia faded behind them as they unknowingly head towards their destinies. 

  


  


  


* * *

  


With his son and friends safe and away from the city, Regis could properly focus on the tasks he needed to play. Smiles at the Nifflheim's envoy, ensure that the citizens could watch the signing live in every part of Insomnia and remain steadfast and alert in case of any unpleasant surprises. He believe in Noctis returning stronger than he could even hope to be and maybe, just maybe, his fate as the Chosen King would not have to end in sorrow. 

  


It was around in mid afternoon that Clarus inform him of the royal Imperial airfleets that would be arriving soon. The Citadel is buzzing with talks and hurried movements as Regis prepares himself to greet their guests. 

  


As he rest in the throne room with his Shield standing beside him ever faithfully, the first sign of trouble came barrelling through the door. A guard came in to announced that Lunafreya was seen amongst the Niflheim's envoy. 

  


"Are you certain?" The king demanded and Regis' calm composure nearly faltered when the guard confirm the news. Something wasn't right; the Oracle should've been on her way to Altissia just as his son currently is. The treaty did not involves the former princess of Tenebrae to be in Lucis on the day of the signing. What is the Empire up to? 

  


Regis send out a request to have the Oracle visit him at the Citadel as soon as possible and when she came into the throne chamber with a strapping young Glaive at her side, Regis couldn't help but saw so much of Sylva in her. It reminded him of his failures and guilt towards the Nox Fleuret and their country. 

  


"It's been a long time, Your Majesty." Lunafreya's voice was gentle but there is a sense of strength behind it. Here standing in the throne room is a young woman who have been living within the Empire's grasp for all her known life but still never loses her strong resolve. 

  


"Yes... far too long." Regis admits ruefully. 

  


It was truly good to finally see how much Sylva's daughter had grown. Like a blooming Sylleblossom. Regis hope in his heart that the Oracle is blessed with happiness - even for a short while - before her own fate claim her life. Lunafreya deserve to live a long life, just like his son but their birthrights made them into prisoners. 

  


Done with the pleasantries, Regis implore the former princess to leave the city with one of his most trusted men. The Oracle was supposed to be in the company with his son and friends so that they could better protect her. Maybe without the looming war and duties, perhaps the children could live as befitting of their ages instead of the young men and woman that they were forced to quickly grew into. Even for just a short moment. 

  


However, just like her late mother, Lunafreya proved to be stubborn to a fault. She spoke of her duties as an Oracle but left what it truly entails but Regis _knew_. Knew of the hardship that came to every Oracle that had came to pass. Lunafreya, as radiant and amazing as she is, will be no different. 

  


With a deep sigh, Regis resigned in defeat and accept the wave of anguish and helplessness that has become all too familiar to him. 

  


-

  


After the evening party at Caelum Via resort came the day of the signing of the peace treaty. 

  


The civilians and representatives of every known media flock around the Citadel to witness the historic moment. Crownsguard were ordered to keep the people in line and to keep a watchful eye over anything remotely suspicious. As for the Kingsglaive, they were given a more discreet duty; hiding behind the shadows of the Citadel, observing the Niff's party in case the Empire decided to pull something sinister and quietly assassinate them as to not arouse attention. Everyone in Insomnia eagerly waiting for the war to finally ended. 

  


Standing beside one of the many windows of the throne room, the king watch as the Emperor and his Chancellor arrives down below. Regis tilt his head as he observes them; where is Lunafreya? 

  


Clarus, his dear old friend and Shield, approaches him respectfully to remind him that the signing will begin in just a few more hours. 

  


And that's when the second sign of trouble came into the throne room in a form of a Glaive sliding onto the floor to kneel at the foot of the stairs. He was speaking rapidly but Regis merely blinks, impressed at how smooth his movement was. 

  


"You?" It was the same handsome, young Galadhian man that escorted Lunafreya the other day. And if the king could recalled, the two of them had a pleasant conversations during the evening party. Lunafreya's small, genuine smile and the Glaive's roguish smirk did not went unnoticed by Regis. The king idly wonders if the Glaive could be one of Luna's form of happiness. 

  


Regis snap back into attention when the young Glaive gravely informed him that there are Imperial fleets just at their doorstep and the Oracle is among them. It was just as Noctis had angrily suspected; the peace treaty is nothing more but a farce. There was nothing else to do but to prepare themselves for an attack. He ordered Clarus to have guard post in front of the treaty room and when Clarus tried to remind his king and friend that it would be a sign of distrust, Regis would not be move. Turning his thoughts back to the Glaive, his name pops up in Regis' mind. 

  


"Nyx Ulric." Titus loves to complain about this _one_. 

  


When the hero of the Kingsglaive raises his head to him in silence, he continues, 

  


"How soon can the Kingsglaive be deploy?" 

  


"On your word; at once." Was the determined reply. 

  


Regis nodded. "Go then... save Luna." _please_. 

  


When the Glaive left to assemble the rest of his members, Regis and Clarus meet up with the Council and as they hurried through the corridor, Regis suddenly stops. He blinks once and turn his head to the side. 

  


"What is it?" Clarus ask in concern. 

  


"Did you hear it?" Regis inquires in bewilderment. "A faint chanting... words I've never heard before." He tries to search for the source of the unsettling chant... almost like a hymn really. It made the Ring of Lucii around his finger deathly cold and a wave of ominous vibe wash over him. Judging from Clarus confused expression, he had no idea what Regis is talking about. Shaking his head, Regis decide the drop the matter and they continue on their path. 

  


It was probably a trick of his weary mind. 

  


_Noli manere... Manere in memoria..._

_Noli manere... Manere in memoria..._

  


-

  


The Nifflheim's party had already arrived in the treaty room long before Regis and his Council did. 

  


Emperor Aldercapt was already standing near the thrones with a small smug on his old, wrinkly face that would have Regis sneering back if it weren't for the fact that there are cameras everywhere and it would gave the public a heart attack if their King were suddenly act like a brat. Regis suppose he couldn't entire fault Noctis for behaving in certain manners. It certainly didn't came from his mother. 

  


On the far left side of the room, the Emperor's party stood stoically as if they were MTs. Drab in heavy, white uniforms, they couldn't blend in with the walls even if they try. Regis and his Council took their places on the right side of the room and when their monarchs sat down, they follow suit. 

  


Regis apologizes for their delay as respectfully as he could and later inwardly groan when the Emperor started talking, talking and just _wouldn't stop TALKING_. He rolled his eyes upwards at some point, silently wondering when can they get on with the signing already. He manages to spare Clarus a glance when his Shield kneel beside him to notify that the Kingsglaive had the Oracle with them. But instead of returning to his place, Clarus suddenly paused. Regis begin to grow worry when his friend winced and held his head in his hand. 

  


"Clarus? What's wrong?" Regis whispers in unease though his expression remains calm and compose. No need to give the old Emperor anymore reason to be so smug. 

  


"It's... nothing, Your Majesty. Just a mere headache..." Clarus assured. He shook his head and before he strode away, Regis caught his friend muttering under his breath, "Where is that song coming from...?" 

  


_Saevam iram... Iram et dolorem..._

_Saevam iram... Iram et dolorem..._

  


All of the sudden, a sharp burst of pain came from the Ring of Lucii that had Regis reeling; composure thrown off. Clutching his hand tightly and breathing heavily from the aftermath, Regis stare down at the ring in astonishment and dread; it felt as if his finger was slice off by a blade. The magic of the Crystal that connect with the ring was oddly subdued; cowered even. 

  


Then, just as suddenly as it came, the sense of primal fear vanishes with the chants. 

  


Regis didn't have the time to figured out what had just happened as Emperor Aldercapt got up to begin the signing procession. The King knew that whatever the chants were, it was no mere trick of the mind anymore. If the Ring of Lucii and the Crystal writhed in submission underneath the faints echo of the mysterious words, Regis could only assumed that it ties with the Astrals. 

  


The King was beginning to feel overwhelmed as he hobbled towards the table where the treaty is. At this moment, he needed to focus; they are all at the centre of a burgeoning storm and Regis cannot falter lest Lucis will pay the price. The affair of the Gods are something that is beyond his understanding, however, he still prays that should misfortune would occur, the Crystal will not fail him. 

  


The Emperor still continue talking about justice and the laws of his Empire and it caught Regis' interest. Apparently, they both holds different view when it comes to punishments that befitting the crimes. The crime of a thief sent Regis on a suspicious edge, temporarily confuse how the Empire would simply let the criminal escape freely should he avoid captive. 

  


King Regis soon realize the implications of the Emperor's sly words when he heard the first set of explosion outside of the Citadel. 

  


A flash of steel came from the corner of his eye and Regis instinctively summon his weapons the moment the Emperor held a gun to his face. Both parties raise their weapons against the other and prepare to attack at the signal of their monarchs. Screams can be heard outside, guards barking orders but the treaty room was tense in silence. 

  


In the midst of chaos and betrayal, no one notices that the sky above began to darken and lights began to form strange runes and symbols in a circle. 

  


-

  


Everything fell apart so quickly the moment the Wall disappears when the Empire broke into the vault containing the Crystal that powered the city's protection. 

  


As they were in a standoff, MTs fell into the treaty room and before Regis could even react, the tin soldiers began slaughtering his party. With a quick raise of his hand, the King erected a shield to protect his people and watch in anger as the Emperor stroll out of the room without a care in the world with his envoy behind him. 

  


Once the Emperor left and the MTs were dispatch came the third sign of trouble that Regis fear to be too much for him to handle when he heard a familiar sound of engine whirring. 

  


General Glauca of the Niflheim army flew into the room and Regis knew that if he could not defeat his enemy when he was younger, he has no hope in his current state. He told Clarus and his Council to flee while they can but they stood firm to protect their king. 

  


To the very end. 

  


Regis closes his eyes to prepare himself to battle against the powerful General. Charging his magic into his hand, the king send a burst of Thundaga to startled the General and they move in for the attack. 

  


Just as Regis' feared, General Glauca proved to be just as formidable as he was during the assault on Tenebrae. If not even more so. How easy and without mercy the General butchered his Council and Regis soon found himself crossing blades with him. Clarus protected him as much as possible whenever Glauca backed Regis into a corner by aiming his sword at the General's weak points on the armour but the General would hurl his Shield away from him by the uniform and Regis would use that small window of opportunity by throwing magic at the General. It was an even fight but Regis knew that he and Clarus could only keep up for so long. 

  


It was when Regis cast a powerful Firaga at the General and flame burst into a series of explosion did he heard the pain-inducing chanting again. The King's eyes widen and called out to his Shield; it wasn't a faint echo, the hymn is booming around them now. 

  


_Mi fili, veni... Veni, veni mi fili..._

_Mi fili, veni... Veni, veni mi fili..._

_Mi fili, veni... Veni, veni mi fili..._

_Mi fili, veni... Veni, veni mi fili..._

_Mi fili, veni... Veni, veni mi fili..._

  


"Clarus!" Regis bark and signal for his Shield to quickly stand at his side which Clarus did so without question. The Ring of Lucii felt like a knife stab through his finger and when Regis studied the flickering flames in his hand, it became dimmed despite his energy and will pumping into the Crystal magic. A sense of doom, bleakness and catosphere in the likes that he had never felt before enveloped the room like a fierce tidal wave. Regis could barely stood as his entire being wreck with fear and unknown horror. Beside him, Clarus was reduced to kneel while gripping his sword for support and even General Glauca was frantically searching around the room for an invisible enemy. 

  


Suddenly, the very roofs of the Citadel was obliterated by a blinding light that would've burned Regis and Clarus into ashes if it weren't for Regis quick timing in raising a shield to protect them. The King was taken aback at the sheer intensity of the light but he wasn't frozen speechless for long. When he tilt his head up - skyscrapers - gone he saw a circle of runes made of weird colour light and it expel another burst of magic only this time, it was less intense. 

  


_Qui mortem invitavit..._

_Poena funesta natus..._

_Noli nomen vocare..._

_Ille iterum veniet..._

  


No one was prepared for the being that appear when the light faded away. 

  


Kneeling on one knee, the being clad in black and leather slowly stood up and when he unfurl a large black wing, a distant memory tried to resurface in Regis' mind but an all consuming feeling of apprehensiveness, despair and terror create a single sentence screaming in his head. _'I am nothing. I am insignificant. I am the product of His apathy. I am a fleeting life against the eternal cataclysm.'_

  


When what Regis suspect to be Death incarnate stood tall between General Glauca and them, it did not utter a word nor move a muscle. 

  


It just... stand still. 

  


In fact... the whole world appears to be frozen in motion when Regis manages to quelled the impending dread from tearing him apart. The screams of the citizens were silenced and the very air is rippled with a kind of magic that is completely different from the Crystal. This magic feels... timeless... boundless... eternal... and above all... _merciless_. 

  


Regis quickly made an attempt to channel his magic but instantly became paralyzed with alarm when it fail to respond to him. 

  


He could only stare as the ancient being survey the badly damaged treaty room with an idle tilt of his head. His long, flowing platinum colour hair sway as he turn to finally face the exhausted King. Regis couldn't help but become fixate at the sight of the all powerful being in front of him. It was as if his features were personally crafted by the Gods and his seraphic green eyes glimmer in mild curiousity. 

  


The being was studying him as much as Regis is examining him. The King believe that without a doubt, the face of this creature will forever seared into his memory. 

  


"You have his soul..." The being suddenly spoke in a rich, baritone voice. "Noble... wise... compassionate... yes. He flourishes in this realm." He muses. 

  


"Who are you?" Regis inquires carefully. Who or _what_ is this creature that could make him feel as if he was still a young and impulsive Prince from all those years ago and could block the Crystal magic so effortlessly? Make it _squirm_ beneath him? 

  


His questioned didn't amuse the being nor did it upset him. Instead, he continue to appraise the world around him. As if reading a story that is only privy to him. Once he was satisfied, he turn to Regis with something akin to gratefulness and jealousy on his face. 

  


"Mortal King, I will grant you this boon." The creature declare. 

  


Still paralyze, Regis watch as the being lifted his magic and time marches on as if nothing had happened. 

  


"Your Majesty!" Clarus cried out - unaware of what had transpired - when he saw what was standing in front of them. He tried to hold himself together but the ominous feeling still clawed at him tightly. 

  


In a blink of eye and liquid-like movement, Regis saw the creature decapitate General Glauca and felt sick as his head clattered onto the floor in a pool of blood. He had never once notice that abnormally long sword in the creature's grasp. 

  


"Dear Bahamut..." Regis gasp, his voice small and timid. What had descend from the lofty heavens? 

  


"Not even close." Came a bored reply. The creature wrap itself with its wing and vanishes in a flurry of black feathers. 

  


The King and his Shield were the only ones left standing in the decimated room. The corpse of the General of Niflheim was a particularly gruesome sight given that his defeat was severely unexpected. 

  


"What was that?" Clarus demanded when the oppressing atmosphere was lifted. Regis felt like he could finally breathe after being forcefully submerged in underwater for _days_. 

  


"I don't know, old friend," Regis admits. "But whatever it is, it came from the realm of the Astrals and possess the same power as the Hexatheon... if not even more so." He exhale heavily. 

  


"More powerful than the Six? There is no such thing!" Clarus admonished but there was uncertainty in his battle hardened eyes. Regis would've shared the same sentiment if they weren't saved by a being that came from beyond the stars. 

  


Regis could only wonder why such being descend onto Eos. He suspect that it can't be good for any of them if the creature brought such ominous air with him. 

  


_'But that raven wing,'_ Regis contemplated. _'Why does it looked so familiar?'_

  


The sound of footsteps running caused his focus to shifted towards their unforeseen visitors. Lunafreya and Glaive Ulric appear battered and covered in grim but they were none the worse for wear which ease his troubled heart and mind even just a litte. 

  


"Your Majesty, we have to leave the city now. The Empire has the Crystal with them." The Glaive reported with a sense of urgency and Regis could understand him. The sun was setting and when night time falls, Insomnia would be a slaughter ground against the daemons without the protection of the Wall. "And the Kingsglaive is lost. Traitors the lot of them." Nyx Ulric said with steel and a hint of sorrow. Regis is aware of the tight bond that the Glaives had with one another - as they were all came from the same circumstances - which is why instead of being upset that the immigrants that he had took into his city had aligned themselves with the Empire, his heart breaks little more for the misfortune that continues to fall on the young Ulric's shoulders. 

  


_'Though perhaps,'_ Regis eyed how Luna squeeze Nyx's glove hand firmly as if to channel her strength into him, _'sorrow will not be all that accompanies the young Galadhian man.'_

  


"So be it." The King of a fallen kingdom rasped in grief. "Evacuate as many civilian as possible before the sun sets. There is nothing left in Insomnia to protect." 

  


  


  


* * *

  


In all the years since Insomnia was build from the smallest stone, the city that never slept became as silent as a cemetery. 

  


The last survivor of the Empire's assault flee an hour before the sun sinks beneath the horizon. All that was left of the once grand capital city of Lucis is now left in dystopia. Buildings and streets were in ruin and what became the final proverbial nail to the coffin is the aftermath of the attack at the Citadel. Gone were the tall, imposing skyscrapers and if one could view the city from afar, the building would be no different from the rest. Wisp of black smokes were all that's left coming from the desolated city. 

  


However, the terrors of the night did not came as how King Regis' feared or as the Imperial Chancellor promised. 

  


When the sun had set and the moon shines so bright in the night sky, there were no daemons prowling through the fallen city at all. No snarling, shrieks or daemonic scuffling within Insomnia. 

  


There was no one left in the city. 

  


Except... _him_. 

  


When all had flee Insomnia and the Empire's forces had made its retreat, Calamity remains. And it was because of Calamity that no daemon dared to spawn in the city. The God's presence is enough to force the daemons into killing themselves rather than approaching the being. As feral and mindless daemons are, they lived by their instincts. Instincts that recognizes the destructive maker of their known world through sheer presence alone. 

  


Daemons are savage but not _suicidal_. 

  


The sound of heavy boots were unsettling among the collapsed buildings and facilities. It didn't help that by the grace of the moon that illuminate the streets made the city even more in a sombre state. 

  


Calamity halt in front of what remains of a burned down house. Charred woods, furnitures and roofs stripped the building to its foundation. It serve as one of the many miserable reminders of the fallen city. Though the God could care less about that. 

  


This was Prompto's house. 

  


Calamity felt his son's mortal presence the strongest here. Because of that he could see echoes of the lives that his son had lived and grew within the house. The God witnesses the blond's (Calamity had to scoffed. Just why did his son had to have his husband's golden locks, untameable hair style and sky blue eyes? Silver is sexier and his emerald eyes are gorgeous, if he may say so himself) childhood, teenage lives and up until his current age. He watch every struggles, insecurities and happiness that Prompto's experienced and became the young mortal man he is now. 

  


"Prompto... Argentum..." Calamity tested his runaway son's mortal name on his tongue. The name felt... normal; utterly _human_. The silver haired God blew an annoyed sigh but restrained himself from becoming upset. The world is slowly but surely becoming apart the longer he lingers on Eos. Best not to hasten its destruction just yet since the Astrals had made a good job at that. "At least it isn't weather related..." He couldn't help but grumbled. Why does his son has to take from his other parent so much? Did he not care and love him too? Honestly, he was beginning to feel jealous again. 

  


When he descend onto Eos from the Astral Plane and freezes time so that he could assess the current ongoings of the mortal realm, he was indifferent to the wars that the humans waged against one another, the lives that they needlessly sacrificed. Nor did he particular care for the large, defective rock that the Draconian had gifted to humanity. What genuinely caught his immediate interest was the familiar soul that reminded him so much of a fond life long passed before his Godhood. A friend that he had dearly cared now reincarnate as a mortal King. 

  


How befitting. 

  


Through his slitted green eyes, Calamity saw how the mortal King had lived his life; from a young Prince to the King he is now. Memories, secrets and sorrows were all laid bare before him. However, his small fondness for the mortal king abruptly ended when he absorbed the memories of his son interacting with him. He was momentarily caught off guard; why does his son associate with a monarch? He watch every memories where the King cared for his son as if he was the King's own child - Calamity was grateful for his compassion yet jealousy brew underneath. His son already has a father; two in fact! He doesn't need anyone but him and Champion. Even if he doesn't remember yet - and how happy his son is whenever they are together. He wants to reclaim those precious moments. 

  


Which is why he killed the mortal King's would be executioner as repayment but no more than that. 

  


"A prophecy has been foretold..." Calamity murmurs glancing up at the moon. It would seems that the Draconian had create a prophecy several eons ago and only now did it bloom in motion. Waiting for the Chosen One to be born into the mortal realm. There is a peculiar pestilence that skulk in the corners of this world since ancient time and continues to haunt humanity. The Draconian's prophecy involved a human, the pestilence and the Six all together. 

  


Calamity frown. Why did Bahamut made the prophecy? What purpose does it serve when the Six could cured the mortal realm from the pestilence themselves? What the God understood that the plague came from the stars in a realm where the Astrals dwell. Why then, couldn't they prevent it from tainting Eos? 

  


Calamity began to growl at the arrogance of the Hexatheon. _'Why the need of a mortal to perform the duties I gave them?'_

  


The God wanted answers and he will have them _now_. Calamity left the mortal realm for the world of the Astrals, leaving a single black feather in ruined city.

  


-

  


Calamity levitate lightly in the air of the rainbow coloured realm, retaining his physical appearance. No use shedding it when he planned to lingers in the mortal realm until he could find his son. 

  


This world positively exude _meekness_ , _fear_ and everything else that screams _submissive_. It only furthers to angered the Harbinger of Apocalypse as he knew that the Astrals are very much aware of their own complacent in regards to the affairs of mortal. 

  


"Six guardians of the mortal realm appear forth before me!" Calamity thundered. The God was not amused that the Astrals were pathetically cowering from him. It was time to face his judgement. 

  


He open a palm and the Hexatheon were summoned on it in their true form. Glorious and unrestrained of their powers but their heads bowed at Calamity's harden stare; dwarfed in comparison to their gargantuan maker. Even Ifrit held his tongue lest their unmerciful creator choose to smite them all in an instant. 

  


"Why has the Six abandon the duties we entrust to them?" Calamity demanded in a booming and angry snarl in his baritone voice. "A prophecy was made in lieu of the plague that requires a mortal to banish it when it is your _duty_ to safeguard Eos." Calamity stares at every one of the Astrals, the world around them gradually darken. "Why have you all left it unattended?" 

  


Bahamut carefully spoke up. "The plague was made by Ifrit during the - " 

  


"Did I inquire as to who brought down the plague on Eos?" Calamity harshly interjects. "I created the Infernian in the likeness of a companion; his betrayal and fiery rage were of no shock to me." The God cast a brief glance to Ifrit and saw a shadow of short, auburn hair and a familiar smirk before continue, "What I demanded to know is why have you not directly interfere in the mortal realm to rid the plague. You all have abandon your duties and created a prophecy so that the humans will become your scapegoats. _Give me a reason why I should not annihilate every one of you for your arrogance and compliances?_ " With Masamune in his dominant hand, Calamity was ready to deliver a single fatal blow to the Astrals huddling close to another on his palm. Champion will no doubt be furious that he slay their guardians but to Calamity's logic, the mortal realm would be untouched by their deaths. It wasn't them that uphold the mortal realm, anyway. 

  


The Hexatheon are not Gods; merely overseers of Eos that had failed the very purpose of their existence. 

  


And Calamity has no use for servants that callously ignores their master's orders. 

  


"It is a gift bestow to the mortals to live without the ever guidance of the Astrals." Shiva reply demurely. "Mortals prospered by their own free will and continue so until this present. They are hardy, independent and resourceful without our direct interference." 

  


Unfortunately, it was a wrong thing to say as it infuriate the God of death even more. Shiva timidly lowered her head when she felt the crushing grip of Calamity's power around her shoulders.

  


"The power of balance has disappeared and when the Hexatheon went into slumber, Eos is left uncheck for far too long. You have hasten the End of Days before its time." Calamity announced and let that sink in so that the ignorant Astrals realizes the gravity of their consequences. The Astrals gingerly look at one another and the God ask, "Why have you create the prophecy, Draconian? Did you wish terribly for our arrival?" 

  


The great dragon flinched. "I was requested by the Absolute Balance to restore order during the fall of the mortal's proudest civilization, Solheim." 

  


"And you weave a prophecy so that the humans would battled against the plague in your stead while you and your brethren slumbered for years." Calamity summarize with a sharp exhale of breath. The audacity of the Six! 

  


But that doesn't explain why did his son descend into the mortal's realm as a human rather than a... Messenger at least. Was he unhappy at how the Astrals left the mortals as they were? 

  


Calamity pondered for a moment before he came to a decision. He must find his little one but as a mere mortal, the plague is a threat to him. It needed to be dealt with once and for all. Since the Draconian made the prophecy, might as well bind the Six to it with heavy chains and muzzles. 

  


"Very well... As punishment for abandoning your divine duties given by your makers, I shackle the Hexatheon into committing the prophecy. Should the mortal foretold by the prophecy seek to forge covenant with the Six, you will all lend your assistance and power to him without a trial or struggle. You will protect him even from the most insignificant danger and serve the mortal as how a hound would serve its owner." Calamity said and flush with dark satisfaction when the Astrals valiantly try to masked their displeasure. Ifrit bristle but bit his tongue while Leviathan snarl quietly yet not daring enough to upset the God even further. Bahamut could only lowered his armoured head in deference and both Ramuh and Titan accept the punishment in silence. 

  


As for Shiva, the Glacian acquiesce to the punishment from her more destructive creator in shame and guilt. They brought it upon themselves. 

  


The great Hexatheon that the mortals reverently worship and extol -especially by their Oracle- were reduced to nothing more than mere dogs. 

  


Without warning, Calamity crushes the Astrals in his gloved hand before leaving the dimension without another word and re-enters the mortal realm. He needs to find a way to make sure that the Astrals continue their duties once he send his little one home... 

  


His curiousity regarding the prophecy has been answered. Now all that is left is to find his son and learn the reason of his descended from a God to a human. 

  


It's been awhile since Calamity has something to do apart from fighting his husband; as enjoyable as it is, he was getting a bit bored. He idly wonders as he re-enters the mortal realm, if he should summon Champion into this world from the prison he locked his husband in. Since the Hexatheon already ushered Eos and all their creations towards the End of Days, might as well yank it forth if he couldn't find his child soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I brainstorm ideas for this chapter with my sister, we both had different opinions how shit would get down but in the end, I tried to combine all of our ideas, watch Kingsglaive in maddening repeat and to encourage myself into writing, I added some things that I found funny. Not to mention listening to One Winged Angel blasting in my ears during my lunch hours while I was writing this XD.
> 
> Alright. So. For chapter 7, I've written half of it and I'll try to update it as soon as I can if work isn't squeezing all my brain juice out. The downsight of being a Copywriter is that by the end of the week, your creative part of the brain is too exhausted to deal with any personal writings. But a chapter will surely be posted if I reply to your comments after I've been MIA for a while. That's a promise.


	7. Our Own Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the tragic fall of Insomnia had occurred. New plans are created in order to move on forward. But more problems arise and from now on, things will go a little different than the original script...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at this? Apparently, I'm able to update a chapter on time! You have no idea how happy I am for being able to come up with this chapter properly. Things are gonna get a little difficult for me to plan out in detail after this but I think I've found a technique that I'm comfortable with to outline my chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, I will keep trying to write for this fic as often as I can before my semester begins. 
> 
> That's all from me for now. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> PS: For the sake of the story, the Star of Lucis is repurposed to fit four people in it. I know that in the movie the car can only fit, like, two people but work with me here. Also, I read on the FFXV wiki about Noctis' car that the audi was auctioned? Shit, can you imagine the lucky guy buying the freakin' car!? I mean, I'm not a car kind of girl but owning the Star of Lucis? It's any FFXV fan's dream!

Fleeing from Insomnia is the second hardest thing Regis ever had to do. 

 

As a King, being raised to be a monarch and holds the burden of many, he was firmly moulded to be a competent and strong King just like his forefathers. To be a King that serve and protect his people first before his own needs, his own fears. To never yield regardless how bleak and dreary the situations may be. Even after all these years, Regis could still remember the words spoken by his father when he was a mere fourteen-year-old boy. Still an awkward and lanky, young Prince. 

 

_ “A King is the sword and shield of his people. A beacon of strength and protection. Which is why, my son, we must never falter in our reign lest the faith of our people will be shaken. We must be unyielding like the mountains; even to the very end.” _

 

As a young boy, the words of his father barely registered on his shoulders but the moment that King Mors passed away and the Crown and Throne were left to him, Regis wondered for the very first time, could words spoken by a mere human be as heavy as the meteorite shouldered by the Archaean. Would it even be blasphemous to compare the burdens that were entrusted to him with that to a God? 

 

What would his father think of him now, Regis couldn’t help but bleakly wondered. A King forced to flee from his own fallen city like a dog with its’ tail between his legs. His people perished and scattered and the very source of their legacy and power stolen from the enemies that they couldn’t even overcome after all these years despite it all. 

 

So many efforts, so many sacrifices that Regis had performed as King… yet he fails in the end. 

 

“I think we might be safe for now.” Glaive Ulric informed the party as he parked the Star of Lucis - Noctis’ car - behind a large rock in the desert of Leide. In the midst of chaos, failing buildings and an army of MTs, the four of them had run into the nearest, working vehicle which so happens to be Regis’ gift to Noctis on his son’s twentieth birthday and hightail out of Insomnia with the Glaive in the driver seat and Clarus beside him. As his city grew smaller and smaller as the car drove them away, Regis simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. It was only when he felt Lunafreya’s warm and dirtied palm over his hand that he resigned himself to the fate that has befallen on all of them. 

 

Lucis and with it, the Crystal, are finally within the Empire’s grasp. 

 

“Everybody alright?” Clarus inquires, Regis wonders how his voice could remain steadfast after everything that has happened. “Your Highness? Glaive Ulric? Lady Lunafreya?” 

 

“A bit bruised but no greater injuries than a sprained arm.” Lunafreya reply with a strong smile, her face caked with grime and thin cut marks. Her immaculate dress and shinny blonde, braided hair is an absolute mess. It’s strange to see the beautiful Oracle in such a state. Then again, Regis really couldn’t say a lot for himself and his Shield. 

 

But for some unexplainable reason that baffled Regis, Glaive Ulric’s handsome appearance weren’t a tiniest bit marred by his scorched and tattered uniform or ashen face.

 

If anything, his current appearance only  _ enriched  _ his roguish charm as Regis observe the man subtly checking Lunafreya’s injuries through the rearview mirror. Regis was even surprised when said Oracle sitting beside him gave the Glaive a beaming smile and receive a small smirk in return. 

 

“Regis?” 

 

Regis turn his attention to his old friend in a blink of an eye. He must’ve taken too long to answered because Clarus is now studying him in concern and worry. He looked exhausted as well. 

 

“My knee was acting up after we left the city. Other than that, I’m merely tired from using my magic too much.” Regis said and his tone must’ve convey how exhausted he is with how deep his voice is heaving. He raised a hand to stop Lunafreya from using her magic to heal him seeing that it would only wore her out even more. “I don’t think it would be presumptuous of me to say that Glaive Ulric is the worst out of the four of us.” And it is true. The man beside Clarus sported some serious looking injuries that needed to be look into soon before they could worsen. Regis owed this man a great debt for not only rescuing and protecting Lunafreya, but staying loyal to them even when there is no city left to defend and an old King who have lost nearly everything. 

 

The Glaive observed him for a few seconds. As if formulating a proper answer but he then shrugged and said, “With all due respect, Your Majesty, I’ve been worst.” 

 

Lunafreya pull herself forward and her eyes widen when she saw the blood staining through his uniform. “Please, let me heal you - ” Her arm stretch to pressed her hand on the Glaive’s wounds but he quickly and gently grab her wrist to stop her. Lunafreya stare at him in annoyance and concern. 

 

“It’s not as bad as you think, Princess. I just need some bandages and potion, is all.” He assured. When Lunafreya was about to protest, he added, “Save your energy and strength. The sun is going to set soon.” 

 

Sure enough, Regis saw the sun is going to dip beneath the horizon in a few hours. Which means in their current, miserable state, the four of them are easy prey for the daemons. 

 

“We need to figure out what to do for now.” Clarus said grimly. “Focus on our current situation instead of the bigger picture. None of us are in a state to fight or defend ourselves for that matter. We have no funds or supplies. So what now, Regis?” 

 

Regis thought for a moment. “Well… I guess there’s no better time than to see how Cid is doing after all these years.” 

 

-

 

When they reach to Hammerhead and stumbled out of the car, they were certainly a sight to behold. Luckily there weren’t many people loitering about around the outpost to cause a scene and for that Regis is grateful. 

 

Nyx Ulric parked the car beside the petrol tank and that’s when Regis is greeted to a cheerful, feminine voice. 

 

“Howdy! What can I do for - ” Words refused to leave her mouth when the mechanic saw who the guests are. As for Regis, he had to refrain himself from chastising the young woman how scantily clad she walks around in as soon as he laid eyes on her. The King refused to believe that her clothes actually gives helpful, protective stats to the wearer. 

 

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.” Lunafreya demurely said to the mechanic. 

 

“Well bless my stars! I didn’t expect to see the Oracle herself in our little town when I woke up this morning!” She exclaimed brightly with her gloved hands on her hips. She then tilt her head and her blonde curls sway as she studied the three men. “Or the King of the country and his Shield and a Glaive - judging from the uniform - all at the same time. What a surprise! I’m Cindy, Cid’s greasy granddaughter.” 

 

Regis ears perked at the woman’s introduction. So this young woman is Cid’s granddaughter? What a surprise indeed! 

 

“I wasn’t aware that Cid had a granddaughter.” Clarus said with his arms crossed but he had a smile on his face. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. Your grandfather and us go way back.” 

 

“Indeed and although you might know our names, I hope that Cid at least mention our adventures and friendship despite that we went off on our separate ways.” Regis said in a somewhat melancholic and sad tone. “Although I am proud how Cid managed to raise a fine, young woman.” 

 

The blonde mechanic blushed. “Aww, shucks. Thanks for the compliment, Your Highness. Pawpaw taught me everything he knows and now I’m handling the family business for him. I’m still young so there’s still a lot of things I need to learn.” Cindy humbly reply with an easy smile. 

 

Regis snorted. “My spoiled son could learn a thing or two from you.” 

 

“Cindy can beat your son’s ass with a wrench before the Prince could even draw out his sword, that’s for sure.” Drawl a familiar and dear voice. 

 

“Pawpaw! Check out our new guests!” Cindy chimed excitedly. 

 

Regis felt how his heart tighten at the sight of his old friend. One that had accompanied him on his tour around Lucis while they were all young men. He couldn’t believe how  _ old _ and weary Cid look. Still dressed in his casual mechanic gear and cap, the years had taken a toll on his friend in a way that is almost similar to how the Crystal had aged him. 

 

Good Astrals, they are old men now. Cor is the only one left in their former group that still in his mid fourties. What a wistful realization. 

 

“Cid! You’re a sight for sore eyes! Time hasn’t been all that great of a friend to you, huh?” Clarus teased and went to stand close to their friend and patted him on the back which Cid irritably shove him away yet Clarus wasn’t deterred. If anything, Clarus smirk  turn into a full blown shit-eating grin. “What was that? I could barely feel anything at all! You’ve gotten weak, old man.” Cid mumbled a series of unsavoury words which earns a chortle from Clarus. 

 

Regis sigh at his friends antics, yet didn’t have it in his heart to reprimand either of them. They didn’t exactly parted in the best of terms but it would seem that the long years had soften all of them in a good way. 

 

He ask the young mechanic if she could help treat the Oracle and Glaive’s injuries while they catch up. Cindy nodded and directed the two of them into the garage; Regis could hear Nyx asking the young woman about the outpost until the three of them were out of sight. 

 

“So whose bright idea was it to give the Regalia to your spoiled of a Prince? Brat looked confused half the time when we talk.” Cid grumbled after he managed to free himself from Clarus crushing embrace. 

 

“So Noctis had been here… that’s good to hear.” Regis exhale in relief. At least his son and his friends are safe. He choose to ignore that question about the Regalia though to avoid being smack upside on the head with a wrench. They all know how fond Cid is of the vehicle. 

 

“Yeah…” Cid warily noted how bad his friends appeared. He cocked his head to the distance and didn’t missed the thin, black wisp coming from the Crown City. His attention return to the King and Shield and flatly said, “I’m willing to take a guessin’ that the whole peace treaty thing was a crock of shit, huh?” 

 

It was as if the warm desert air had turn dreary all of the sudden at Cid’s question. Clarus grin drop into a thin, grim line and Regis could only joylessly smile. This wasn’t a reunion that he ever wanted with his old friend. Cid deserve better but the circumstances are out of their hands. He pressed a palm to his temple and felt his injured knee acting up again. His knees began to wobble without the help of a walking cane. 

 

“Ah, Astrals, Reggie!” Cid hurried forward to steadied him before Regis could stumble. Clarus grip his shoulders to help too. “Look, let's patch you two up and the kids you brought along and then you can tell me what in Ifrit’s hell happened.” 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Cid.” Regis wheezed. Dizzy and weary to the bones. The stress, fear and pain accumulated from a single, heartbreaking day finally caught up with him. It’s all becoming a bit too much. 

 

Being forced to ran away from his own city, failing to protect his people, the sudden death of his long time enemy at the sword of a mysterious entity, the Crystal stolen by the Empire and the echo of his father’s words haunting him… Regis truly felt like the Archaean heaving the meteor on his back. 

 

“The thing between us had happened, Regis. There’s no way to change that.” Cid solemnly reminded him. But then he sigh and shook his head. “But I won’t condemn you for it. We’re a bunch of old farts now. No point in dwelling about the past.” 

 

Clarus scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I still look good for my age.”

 

“That’s because you Amicitia are nothing but walking muscles and bulky swords on your shoulders.” Was Cid quick rebuke. 

 

Regis grip his hand around Cid’s wrist. Cid raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sudden gesture. “I’m glad that I could still see you again after all these years.” He rasped, full of gratitude. 

 

Cid’s mouth quirk into a grin. “The situation could’ve been better but I’ll take what I can get. Now let’s go see if we can do something to help that knee of yours.” Nodding to Clarus, the two of them help bring Regis into the garage where they could began treating him. 

 

“By the way, I didn’t think that you had it in you to let your son leave the city with his pals despite the business with the Niffs.”  _ Leave your protection _ ,  _ after Aulea’s passing _ , were unspoken. 

 

“Believe me old friend… it was the hardest thing I had to do.” 

 

-

 

The night is a lot quieter out here in Hammerhead than the city. 

 

Which shouldn’t be a surprise given the population and location though Regis suppose he is still coming terms with everything that had transpire in a single day. 

 

Once everyone’s injuries had been treated, bathed and dressed in a new set of clean clothes provided by Cid and his granddaughter, they need to decide on a course of action now that they had rested a bit. 

 

Cid’s home might be modest but it’s warm and well-lived in and it brings immense comfort to Regis. After a hearty dinner and the table had been cleared, they all discuss on what they should now do. Cindy had excused herself, saying that there were some cars that she needed to work on and bid them good evening before she left the house. Lunafreya waved at the mechanic before she depart with a friendly, open smile. Regis is glad that she was able to strike a friendship with his friend’s granddaughter. 

 

“No good. I still can’t contact Gladio or Iris.” Clarus said angrily and shove his phone away. It was clear that the Shield is boiling with worry and fear for his two children. Just like he currently is. The unknown fate of their children - especially Iris - is a fear that no parents should bear. Because unlike Noctis and Gladio, Iris was in the Crown City when it fell. 

 

Unlike Regis who had the assurance that Noctis is old and mature enough to protect himself and is surround by those who love and will stay by his side, Iris is still too young to survive on her own. He couldn’t fault his friend for worrying over his daughter. 

 

“Your girl is an Amicitia. Have faith in her as her father.” Cid said with a pat on Clarus’ shoulder. The man could only curtly nod. “I reckon you also can’t call your son, Reggie?” 

 

“Unable to.” Regis reply with his hands balled into fists. “I pray to the Astrals that our children are safe out there.” 

 

“So the Prince and his party can’t be contacted.” Nyx confirmed out loud. “So what do we do now, Sirs?” He asked with an air of a man ready to fight at this very moment. So much like Cor when he was younger. Just issued an order and they will fight to their very last breath without an ounce of fear. Or self-preservation in Cor’s case.

 

“I would like nothing more than to meet up with Noctis first… assured him of our well being once he learned that Insomnia has fallen but…” Regis trailed off. 

 

Clarus picks up after him. “The Prince and his retinues would already be halfway to Altissia on a boat right about now. After all, the original plan was to rescue Lady Lunafreya and grow to be strong together so that the Prince could inherit the throne once the time is right.” Clarus paused for a moment and drummed his finger on the table as he ponders. “It’s most likely that they would continue the plan regardless after what had happen today. I think that we should still try to contact them to inform our situation.” 

 

“Making your son into a trump card, Reggie? He’d turn out to be a wild card, if anything.” Cid commented. 

 

“I admit that Noctis is his own man and can be unpredictable at times but he has the power and strength that I could never hope to posses.” Regis stops here and close his eyes in resignation. “Which is why in order to reclaim our home and the Crystal, I have no choice but to pass the Ring of Lucii to Noctis and step down as King.” 

 

A heavy and grave atmosphere enveloped the dining room and it wasn’t until the Glaive spoke that it disperse. 

 

“Not to question you or anything, Your Highness, but the Empire still pose a threat to you despite the help of the Ring and Crystal. How could Prince Noctis get back the Crystal from the Niffs with just the Ring?” It was a legitimate question. 

 

“I believe it’s time for Noctis to forged covenant with the Hexatheon.” Lunafreya suddenly answered. She calmly hold the gaze of everyone around the table and elaborate, “The hour of the prophecy draws near. I can feel it. With the aid of the Gods, Noctis could surely reclaim the Crystal and defeat the Empire.” Seeing the confused expression on Nyx’s face, Lunafreya quietly told him that she would explain about the prophecy to him later. 

 

“But Luna, the covenant - ” Regis began, recalling the words Sylva spoke off during her days as an Oracle herself. The burdens of an Oracle. 

 

“I’ll be fine. It’s my duty as the Oracle.” Lunafreya had that smile that made her seem both wise and sad at the same time. She’s aware of her burdens and seems to have accepted them but that doesn’t mean Regis was happy with it. 

 

“So we now have a plan that we must see through. Lady Lunafreya must awakened the slumbering Hexatheon so that Prince Noctis could forge covenants with them and once that’s settled, meet up with his group at Altissia so Regis could pass the Ring to him.” Clarus summarized. With a game plan in mind, Clarus felt like hope is not all that lost. 

 

“It as good as any.” Cid shrugs. “Our glory days are over. It’s time for our kids to finish what we couldn’t.” The mechanic tilt his cap downwards to hide his grim face. “It’s a darn shame that we put them in this mess.” 

 

“It’s no one's fault, Mr. Sophiar, and we would never begrudge our elders for it.” Lunafreya’s kind voice consoled him. “It’s the will of the Gods that spin the world and we must accept that. Everything happens for a reason.” 

 

Cid’s grumble about the unfairness of it all and the Oracle smile patiently. 

 

And with that, the impromptu meeting is adjourned. Regis and his two dear friends stayed in the dining room to talk about old times and the ‘what could have been’ while Lunafreya ushered Nyx to follow her to the outside porch so they could talk. 

 

“So what’s this about a prophecy, Princess?” Nyx asks after he made himself comfortable sitting on the steps of the porch and groan as he stretch his back. 

 

Lunafreya gives him an unimpressed arch of her fine eyebrow and Nyx snickers. “Alright, alright…  _ Luna _ . So c’mon, you got me interest in this prophecy stuff and seeing how depressed the King look when you mentioned it, I feel a little out of the loop.” 

 

“Very well, move over a bit please…” 

 

Nyx made room for Lunafreya to sit beside him and she sigh. “Gentiana would be most suitable to explain to you about the prophecy but since she’s not here…” 

 

“Who’s Gentiana?” 

 

“She’s a Messenger of the Astrals and accompanies the Oracle from time to time.” Lunafreya explains to Nyx. “Though for some reason, I haven’t see her for sometime now… I wonder where she could have gone to?”

 

  


* * *

 

“Prompto, you’re up!” 

 

“Got it!” 

 

With a sharp eye and perfect timing, Prompto release a powerful shot with his gun at the monster running towards the group from the left and watch as its’ scaly appendage break off. With the monster distracted, Noctis quickly drove his Engine Blade through it. They managed to thin out the group that had surround them with little problem. What with Gladio at the rear to slice most of the monsters into halves, Ignis circling around to search for the enemies’ weakness, Prompto shooting those that broke out of the group to attack them from far and Noctis lending a hand - or sword - to everyone and generally providing back up. Now they only need to defeat the rest before they could cash in the Gil. 

 

“Nice one, Prom!”

 

“You know it!” The blond gunner grin widely and slide beside his boyfriend to protect him. His keen eyes search for enemies that would close in on them.

 

The second hunt of the day had brought them to the south region of Duscae, more specifically around the area of Schier Heights. There were a series of monster that were beginning to cause problems for the local outpost and so hunters were welcome to eliminate the threats and be rewarded with some money and a few items. Since the monsters weren’t much of a problem for the four of them, they head out to the location to deal with the pests. 

 

With a war cry, Gladio heave his sword downwards, killing the last monster. 

 

“Alright! Done and done!” Prompto cheer. Beside him, Noctis crouch down with his hands on his thighs to catch his breath. 

 

“I dare say that was our best performance yet.” Ignis proudly announced once he was satisfied that Noctis was merely tired, not wounded from the fight. The Adviser went on a quick round to check them for any injuries and soon they pile into the Regalia with the roof down and head back to the nearest outpost to deliver the news to the tipster. The feeling of sunshine and cool breeze on Prompto combine with the soothing music that Ignis played on the radio made him feel relax and almost sleepy. 

 

It was a strange and inconvenient turn of event when the group arrive at Galdin Quay to hop on the boat only to be surprised when there were no boats at all to bring them to Altissia. What they do receive are cryptic words from an odd, tall man that had approached them, informing about the absence of boats near the pier. 

 

Prompto had dubbed the man ‘walking pile of blankets with boots’ in his head after he left. 

 

Despite the sweltering heat of the beach, the man wore layer after layer of clothes and a rather fancy hat on top of his curly red hair. The kind of shade that Prompto had never seen before and couldn’t help but wonder if they were even natural. After the man left them with a nonchalant flick of a coin at Noctis, they decided to linger around the restaurant to figure out what is the best course of action to do now that they had been delay. 

 

Noctis wanted to laze around the beach, maybe fish for a while. Prompto wanted to take some pictures at the hidden fishing pier near the rocks on the far left side of the restaurant. Gladio wanted to do some workout to stay in shape. 

 

In the end, it was under Ignis’ suggestion that they had to leave Galdin Quay. 

 

The Royal Adviser brought up an important fact that their funds were dangerously low after the cost to repair the Regalia had taken more than a half of their money. They are in dire need of Gil for necessities such as basic supplies, food, medicines and for emergency circumstances. And so Ignis strongly suggest that they should took on various hunts in the region of Duscae while waiting for news of the boat to arrive so they could resume on their journey. Ignis refuse to trust the words of a questionable journalist that was lounging near the pier with his offer. Gladio approve the idea and so they hauled their gear into the car and left the beach. 

 

Prompto had no real reason to complain. He was enjoying himself as they travel from places to places, snapping pictures that were interesting to him and was happy that he’s gradually improving in terms of his combat skills and reaction time whenever they fought monsters. 

 

When the boys had arrived at the outpost and receive their rewards, they had lunch before resuming their hunts. It was only after their fifth hunt of the day that the sun was slowly setting and they had racked up their funds to an Ignis-approved level when they called it a day. Since driving to the nearest outpost takes at least two hours and the chance that they might run into daemons while on the road was a high possibility, it was collectively agree that they would rest at the haven in the woods. No matter how dark and scary the woods appear at night, daemons couldn’t touch them so long as they remain in the haven. 

 

“Man, I’m beat!” Noctis groan as he slump on his chair. His arms dangling at his side and stomach full. Ignis had cooked a splendid meal as usual. Said man and the Shield are standing near Ignis’ cooking station, conversing quietly among themselves and Noctis was too tired to care. 

 

Though the Prince was startled when Prompto suddenly appear beside him with his phone poise above their head. 

 

With a wide grin, the blond said, “Smile for the camera, Noct!” A click and the picture was taken and automatically saved. Prompto easily dance away from his boyfriend when Noctis tried to snatched his phone. 

 

“Prom, c’mon, I look weird.” Noctis whine but too lazy to actually get up from his chair. 

 

“Who’s the photographer, again? Trust me, buddy, you look completely, uh, Prince material.” Prompto snigger and moved the image into his Favourite folder. Before pocketing the phone in his trousers, Prompto check for any recent text messages or calls but his inbox remain the same. “Phone signals here are really crappy.” Prompto noted when he check the signal bar on his phone was practically non existent. 

 

“We are in the middle of the forest.” Noctis idly reminded him, yawning sleepily from his spot. He looks super cozy. 

 

“Shall we turn in for the night then?” Ignis propose when he return to the campfire with Gladio. 

 

“Princess looks all tuckered out.” Gladio watch in amusement when Noctis made an attempt to curl himself into a ball. He didn’t tease further, knowing that Noctis is too tired to retaliate his jab. 

 

“You guys can go on ahead. I want to stay up a little longer. The stars looks so different here than in the city.” Prompto said and pointed at the night sky. They tilt their head up and were in awe at how beautiful the stars littered the sky and how bright the full moon is tonight. 

 

“It is rather marvelous.” Ignis agreed in a gentle tone. “Though it is important that you get some much needed rest, Prompto. We don’t know what tomorrow may bring after all…” 

 

Gladio made a humming, thoughtful noise. “How about a bedtime story, Iggy? You know, for the kids?” 

 

Noctis bristle at the taunting but Prompto nodded eagerly. “That sounds fun!” 

 

Ignis threw the smirking Gladio a pointed look but ultimately sigh and urge them to gather around the fire and make themselves comfortable. 

 

“Since we are currently in the lands of Duscae, I might as well tell you the tale of Titan, the Archaean. The God that controls the very earth we step upon.” Ignis began. It wasn’t long before the three of them were hooked on Ignis’ every words. His deep, accented voice carries the story masterfully as he regale them the incredible feat of the Astral in bearing the meteorite on his back, his very wrath would shake the ground for miles after miles and the legends describing the giant sleeping at the Disc of Cauthess. 

 

“Oh wow… that’s so cool.” Prompto breathed out in amazement. “I’ve read the books about the Hexatheon and the Cosmogony series back at Nocts’ place but now that we’re on the same land as the Archaean, do you think we can check the Disc out? See if Titan really there?” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chocobo. There’s gotta be some sort of punishment for purposely disturbing a God, isn’t there?” Gladio interjects with a reasonable point. 

 

“Still… it would be pretty cool to see the Archaean personally.” Noctis mumbled. 

 

In a situation that none of them could ever predicted and Prompto wonders if Noctis’ words were some of trigger that tempted Fate, their hearth was suddenly joined by a fifth member. 

 

It was Prompto that saw their visitor first. Shrieking in shock that quickly create a domino effect. The other three jump out of their chair and weapons were immediately drawn in a shimmer of blue lights. Gladio, in a fit on trained instincts, push the rest behind him with his broadsword pointed at the unexpected visitor. 

 

With their hearts hammering loudly against their chest, the boys warily studied the… man. 

 

He had an appearance of a man but is stocky build and tall. Taller than Gladio or the walking pile of blankets with boots that they met at the beach earlier. He was completely bare and bald but what sets him  _ off _ and made Noctis and his friends uncomfortable for reasons unknown to them is the white pattern all over the stranger’s body and red eye. The other eye socket had thick crystal protruding out. 

 

He was completely at ease despite the weapons drawn at him. 

 

“Who are you?” Gladio growl angrily. “How did you get into this haven?” He demanded. 

 

When the visitor open his mouth to speak, everyone was startled when Noctis scream as a sharp, burst of pain assaulted his had. 

 

“Argh! It… hurts!” Noctis shouted and fell onto the ground. A series of images rapidly flicker in his mind but the pain made him unable to think of them for long. Cradling his head in his hands, Noctis could only bear the pain.

 

“Noct!” Ignis pressed a potion in his charge’s hand and help Noctis crushed it but was surprised and pale when it holds no effect. 

 

Only when the visitor close his mouth that the pain disappear. 

 

Noctis heaves the air around him greedily and shakily got up with the help of Prompto and Ignis. 

 

Without prompting, Gladio lunges at the man with his weapon and curses when the visitor easily block his attack by grabbing the blade with a single hand. The Shield tried to yank his sword back but the visitor hardly budge from his place. Prompto narrows his eyes and with fast and clean movement, he shot at the man only for the bullet to  _ bounce _ off from his body. 

 

The four of them had no idea what to do. 

 

The visitor spoke again in a language that they had never heard of, his booming voice pierce their ears like tiny needles. Once again, Noctis crumbled onto the floor as a wave of pain from the centre of his head washes over him. The same images from before run through his mind again. 

 

“What.. do you… want?” Noctis asks through gritted teeth. 

 

The visitor stops talking. The four of them held their breath, waiting for the man to attack them. 

 

But he baffled them by observing Noctis for a long time and vanishes as sudden as he came. 

 

“What the fuck was that!? Who was that!?” Prompto hoisted Noctis up and onto a nearest chair, his boyfriend hard breathing could be heard. Noctis was drenched in sweat and his face is flushed red. 

 

“Noct?” Ignis gingerly ask. 

 

“He… he said that he’s the… Archaean…” Noctis panted, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. 

 

“Say what?” 

 

“The Titan? Are you serious, Noct?”

 

Ignis handed Noctis a bottle of water which he nodded at him in gratitude before taking a large swing of it. “He showed me some images.” Noctis began to explain after the bottle of water was drained. “It happened so fast… I was standing at the Disc… I think. I saw the meteor and… the Archaean. He had the same white lines on his body. Then a book; from the Cosmogony series.” 

 

“Why would one of the Hexatheon suddenly appear before us?” Ignis wondered, looking at them with a troubled expression. “And in a form of a mortal man no less?” 

 

Wiping the sheen of sweat on his face with a back of his hand, Noctis’ racing heart finally calm down. Enough for him to sigh out the sudden stress; all trace of sleepiness completely vanished. “I… could understand him when he spoke. He said something about a covenant being forged when I call out to him.” 

 

“Call out to him? Dude. You only said that it’d be cool to see him in person!” Prompto couldn’t help but exclaimed. 

 

“I know right!? I wasn’t being serious!” Noctis defended himself from Ignis and Gladio’s suspicious stare. “I was just joking!” 

 

“Well joke or not, the Archaean heard and tied a bond with you.” Ignis crossed his arms, his mind racing to figure out what had just transpired. “A covenant, you say? A covenant with the Astrals themselves were documented in the Cosmogony series. It would appear that we must brush up on the legends of our world in order to make sense of what just happen to Noct.” 

 

“I don’t like this…” Gladio grumble, his sword put away in a flash of blue. 

 

“Noct, does your head still hurts?” Prompto sympathetically ask. His heart almost burst from the chest when Noctis started screaming.

 

“I’m fine… just seriously tired.” Noctis grimace but squeezes Prompto’s hand when the blond grab his gloved arm. 

 

Ignis clapped his hands once and said, “Alright!” before ushering both Prompto and Noctis to clean up and went to bed in the tent. The two hardly raise a peep and did as they were told. They bid him and Gladio goodnight and was fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Prompto pressed himself closer to Noctis and in return, the Prince threw his arm around his boyfriend all the while as they dream. The crackling fire and cicadas in the woods failed to disturb their slumber. 

 

“So what’s the plan, Iggy?” Gladio ask in all seriousness. 

 

Ignis had his phone in his hands, fingers typing away. With a frown, he put his phone down and reply, “I was hoping that we could read the Cosmogony series in the internet but the phone service is quite atrocious. We could only head out to the nearest outpost, hope that they have a decent bookstore and purchase the books. I can’t help but wonder if something bigger is at play here.” He admits. Frustrated, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Yeah… I mean, why now... you know? I thought the Six was suppose to be sleeping according to the legends.” Gladio added, equally troubled as his lover. 

 

“According to the legends written by  _ humans _ , yes. Hopefully by the time we have solved this rather unusual predicament, we are able to resume our journey without trouble.” Ignis could only pray. 

 

The couple stayed by the fire in a comfortable silence despite how the night had turned out. Occasionally, their eyes would shifted to the other couple sleeping in the tent when one of them jostled. The peace and quiet of the night may have return but an air of uncertainty and apprehensiveness lingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I'm gonna admit something. The dialogues for this chapter is a pain for me. I mean... writing for Cid, Cindy and Luna? Geez, I was cracking my heads over them. I hope no one was too out of character in this chapter... that would suck. But I don't know... what do you guys think? Apart from the dialogues, Sephiroth's punishment is beginning to take a full effect starting from now. It's gonna be a mess of confusion as both Noct and Regis' party would be running in circle trying to figure out what the heck is going on. 
> 
> Although the chapter wasn't as long as I hope it to be, I was at least grateful that I'm able to update you guys this chapter. 
> 
> Oh! Also, I've recently gotten around to create a tumblr where I write my stories (fics and originals) and sometimes rant about things... For those who are interested, the link is here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theidlemuse


	8. The Patron of Perseverance and Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All eyes are on Eos now. Champion is going to make Himself known in order to prevent Calamity from destroying the known world yet share His Husband's desire to bring Their Son home. Meanwhile, Noctis and Regis are wondering what's going on with the Astrals and what's going to happen to their world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? This lazy bitch is who. Urgh, I'm sorry guys. I've been feeling lazy lately. To be honest, I've written down the plot for this chapter in a piece of paper after some serious brainstorm session with my little sister but I just don't have the mood to properly write this chapter down despite I actually finish it. Whenever I try to resume writing, I felt like shit and was unhappy with my work. It got me angry that I just left this fic alone until now. 
> 
> It took me an entire day to write and edit this chapter so I hope that this is worth it for all the patience that you've shown. After this chapter, I'll try to come up with a draft for the next chapter in the weekend and begin writing before next week Friday. I still want to keep my schedule. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm very sorry for the wait yet I can't promise that this is never gonna happen again. I know myself too well and my sister antagonizing me isn't helping at all.. 
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter! I appreciate every comment that was left on the previous chapter despite how little there were. It's better than nothing!

_ “Damn Him. Not this shit again. Reunion. He’s planning for a Reunion again. He already has Eos cowering beneath Him… the planet will crumble completely if I try to leave home. I wouldn’t put it past Him if that’s what He’s planning. What’s going on? Why has Eos felt… unbalance for a while now? Why did He left home?  _

 

_ ….Alright then. If I can’t descend into Eos, I’ll interfere with the human world. My love and blessing are with you, my Son. I hope that you’ll come home soon.” _

 

_ - _

 

“Noct… help me. I-I can’t feel my limbs.” Prompto whimper weakly. 

 

The morning sky is currently overcast by grey clouds; signalling an oncoming rain in the afternoon or maybe even in the evening later. The smell of greens, dirt and chocobos lingering in the wet air gave a strangely pleasant and nose-itching scent around the Wiz Chocobo Post. Some tourists with their children crowd around the chocobos pen, the little ones excited chattering and cooing over the large fluffy birds allow the parents to relax for a few minutes as the adult chocobos are gentle with them. There were also some hunters enjoying their downtime amongst themselves and a large truck that sells various weapons is parked near the entrance of the farm. The chocobo theme song can be heard playing in the background. 

 

The atmosphere is a lot more relaxed and happy now that DeadEye - the Behemoth that was scaring the chocobos and by the extension, the tourists - had been dealt with. 

 

“You can’t feel your limbs? I can barely  _ move _ .” Noctis complain, his head lied on the round plastic table with his arms dangling limply. It was just him and Prompto at the table as Ignis and Gladio went to restock their ingredients and sell off a bunch of useless weapons that they pick up before their journey to the chocobo farm. 

 

Upon arriving at the farm with an overeager Prompto brandishing his camera as if it was a weapon and nearly leaping out of the still-moving Regalia much to Ignis’ horror, the blond gunner was more than ready to pet, cuddle, snap tons of pic, gushed over every existing chocobos as far as he can see when disappointment creep into his heart. The pens were all empty and there were barely even any visitors. 

 

It was as if they had entered a ghost town. 

 

The ranch owner, Wiz, greeted them as friendly as a cautious as a wary man can be. It wasn’t hard for them to ask about the chocobos and the state of the farm. The boys caught a glimpse of a large monster bounty pinned on the centre of the board before Wiz approached them after all. 

 

There wasn’t much to say in the end. A giant behemoth that the local folks had named Deadeye had been terrorizing everyone and the chocobos. Prompto had been heartbroken for the poor yellow birds and was determined to put a stop to it, much to the mild surprised of the others. They knew well of the blond’s love for chocobos and Noctis hated it whenever Prompto is upset. Gladio wasn’t hard to be convinced as he thought that the four them could take down a behemoth with a good strategy and teamwork; plus, it would be an interesting fight to measure their progress in combat. Ignis was a little harder to be roped into taking the hunt but the combination of Prompto’s watery baby blue eyes, Noctis insistence and Gladio’s unhelpful amusement made him sigh in surrender. 

 

And so with curatives stocked and their stomachs full, Noctis tore Deadeye’s bounty from the board and the four of them went to hunt the behemoth. 

 

The fight, as it turned out, consist of a series of screaming, orders being barked by a put out Adviser at Prompto to  _ stop taking pictures for Astrals’ sake _ and the deafening roars of an enraged giant monster. But what was important was that they managed to defeat the behemoth, even if it means their clothes were mildly singed by Noctis’ Firaga, purple bruises adorned their body from being swatted all over the place by Deadeye and Gladio’s broadsword had a sizeable  _ dent _ . 

 

The reward from the hunt placated Ignis somewhat and the feathery storm of chocobos was a sight that healed Prompto’s anxiousness from their battle. 

 

Both Noctis and Prompto’s interest perked when Wiz came over with a tray full of food and drinks. 

 

“Here you go, boys! Just a little something I whip out as thanks for taking down old Deadeye.” The ranch owner said as he placed the heavy tray on the table. There were stacks of sandwiches, smoothies and chocobo themed custards as desserts. Upon laying his eyes on the custards, Noctis move as if a revived man and quickly work on polishing the bowl before Ignis would return to their table. 

 

Prompto was still too tired to even rolled his eyes at his dork of a boyfriend but he gives Wiz a grateful smile. “Aww, you really shouldn’t have, Wiz. We’re happy to help and seeing chocobos happy is good enough for me.” 

 

There was amusement in the man’s old eyes as Wiz laugh. “Folks like you are one of the reason why I build this farm from scratch. These oversized birds have a kind heart but they’re also strong and hardy despite being prey animals. It helps that they’re gentle to us people; even the wild ones.” 

 

Wiz suddenly stop himself and now had a worry contemplate expression on his face. Noctis manages to stop himself after the second bowl of custard to gaze at him in question. “What is it?” The Prince asked. 

 

“I’ve been hearing words about a wild chocobo. Injured one too. Locals says that they’ve seen it wandered into Deadeye’s lair after you boys defeated the beast. It’s making me worry for the lil’ guy out there.” Wiz explained with a tired sigh. “What say you boys help this old man out with a little favour?” 

 

“On it!” Prompto exclaimed in all seriousness. The sandwich that he had been eating was quickly discarded for a more pressing matter. “We’re right on it, Wiz. We can’t just leave a poor hurt chocobo out there.”

 

“Uuh, Prom, but Ignis’ gonna - ” Noctis began but immediately shut his mouth at his boyfriend’s sudden fierceness. It was both hot and if Noctis dares to admit it, a little bit terrifying. 

 

“Noct, the chocobo is out there, hurt and defenceless… we need to rescue it! We’re the good guys, right?” Prompto argued. The blond smile in appreciation when Noctis simply held his palms out in a gesture of peace. The duo turn to Wiz when they heard him chuckle. 

 

“It ease my heart to meet such kind hearted folks such as y’all. I’ll be sure to prepare some rewards for your hard work.” With a nod, the ranch owner dismiss himself and went off to tend to some chocobos in their pen. 

 

Not long after Wiz left, Ignis returned to their table with Gladio in tow. Their purchased items has been neatly stored away in the Regalia. Gladio stared long and hard at his Prince and their blond gunner when he saw their expressions. “Might you two want to fill us in on what just happened?” He asked. His raise an eyebrow when Prompto grip his arm with a rather firm squeeze. 

 

Noctis let Prompto explain to the two older men about their new quest. 

 

As expected, Ignis merely sigh while rubbing his temple. Now the rest of them wait for the Adviser’s response. 

 

“Very well then. Since Prompto feel so passionately about this, we will search for that wild chocobo Wiz spoke of,” Prompto hooted in excitement but withdrawn quietly under Ignis’ glare. “But only after we all properly rest up. We’ll leave for Deadeye’s lair in the afternoon.” 

 

With that ultimatum, the boys tucked into their meal and simply lounge around the farm. 

 

When it was time to head out in search of the injured wild chocobo, the sky already rain lightly. Tourists and hunters seek shelter in the caravan and under the roof of the shop while the chocobos were left outside to enjoy the drizzle and would later be ushered into their own shelter if the rain became a downpour. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” Ignis asked. They had gathered at the entrance of the farm. In lieu of the rain, the four of them had changed into a set of proper clothes that would keep them warm despite the rain. 

 

“All set, Iggy.” Noctis reply for the rest and throws a glance at his boyfriend. Prompto is standing between him and Gladio, antsy yet eager. Gladio gives a big thumb’s up, relax yet acutely aware of their surrounding as always. 

 

“Alright. Let’s us search for that chocobo then before the rain turns out even worse.” Mounting their chocobos, the four of them left the farm for Deadeye’s lair to settle the quest as soon as possible with Noctis leading the way. 

 

It wasn’t hard finding the path towards the inner part of the rock covered enclosure now that they had defeated the behemoth. The chocobos brought them as close as they could without becoming spooked and then they dismount and continue the path on foot. Despite the death of Deadeye, a pack of Voretooth remain around the area; forcing them to confront the monsters. By the time the skirmish was over, the rain had became heavy and the sky darken considerably. 

 

And they still haven’t even seen a yellow tailfeather of the wild chocobo. 

 

Gladio’s sudden loud sneeze had Prompto’s skin nearly jumped out of his body. “Mayhaps we should return back to our chocobos and continue searching for the wild one after the rain stops?” Ignis propose, staring at the Shield before turning his attention to Noctis and Prompto. 

 

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s just the cold,” Gladio assured his lover. He didn’t miss at how hesitant Prompto was. “Beside, we’re almost at where we found Deadeye. Might as well be done with it.” Gladio blink roguishly at Prompto who smile in gratitude. Ignis accept Gladio’s assurance well enough and they continue deeper towards their destination, weapons drawn incase another pack of monsters tried to ambush them. 

 

The ground beneath their boots turn to mud and the coldness of the rain seeped deep into their flesh and bones. They were almost there yet Prompto couldn’t help but complain. “Urgh, I can barely see what’s in front of me.” He groused and wipe his eyes from the rain though it did little good. Beside him, Noctis was worst; the Prince look like a lost, wandering ghost with how wet his hair is. His bangs covered his eyes and no matter how many times Noctis tried to tuck his hair behind his ears, they would limp off and continue to obscure his view. 

 

“I see the chocobo!” Ignis called out and Prompto whip his head to where the Adviser was pointing at. 

 

Despite the faint misty air, Prompto spotted a chocobo curled into a small feathery ball underneath a large tree. It made a distressing  _ ‘kweh’ _ noises that broke Prompto’s heart. And so he sprinted forward regardless how wet and slippery the ground is. The wild chocobo barely lifted its’ head when Prompto crouched down to examine its’ injuries. 

 

“How is it looking, Prompto?” Ignis briskly inquires. Behind him, Gladio kept watch in case for any monsters while Noctis crowd at Ignis’ left. 

 

Prompto bit his wobbly lip. “Not good, Iggy. The poor guy have a busted wing and some deep slash on its’ chest.” He ran wet fingers through the yellow feathers when the chocobo croon weakly. 

 

“Noct, a curative, if you would.” Ignis instruct. 

 

“Got it right here…” Noctis murmured and pour a potion onto the wounds on the chocobo. It merely watched the humans as they tended to its’ injuries. Now they wait for the potion to take its full effect. 

 

“I think this rain might be even worse than the one in the city that day.” Gladio commented. His broadsword slung over his shoulder. He cast a thoughtful look at the black sky. “Remember how the entire Citadel blacked out? Just hope that there won’t be any lightning or we might be in trouble.” 

 

“Since we’re directly under a tree, might I suggest that we remain optimistic as to not get struck by lightning?” Ignis mildly reply as he carefully lift the injured wing of the chocobo to check underneath. The chocobo nipped at the hem of Ignis’ sleeve in warning but otherwise was content to let him do as he please. Prompto tried to distract the creature from its’ pain by talking animatedly to it as if the chocobo could understand the blond. 

 

And Noctis, ever the forgetful Noctis, decide to open his mouth and unknowingly shatter the already tension atmosphere. 

 

“We’re gonna get sick at this rate. Sure is nice if the rain would stop before Ignis have to play bed nurse to us.” Noctis grunted in displeasure when the chocobos’ tail accidentally smack his face. 

 

Ignis felt a sense of dread. But before he could say anything, a flash of  _ purple _ lightning light the sky and strike down beside the tree. 

 

_ Just mere feets away from where they were. _

 

Gladio instantly shift into defense mode while Ignis brandish his daggers. Noctis and Prompto merely gape and their actions were quickly mirrored by their older friends. 

 

There, standing near them is an old man with a long white beard and dressed in thick robes. A thick wooden staff is grasp in his right hand. The moment that the unexpected stranger appear before them, the rain stops but the black clouds remain in the sky. 

 

The sudden situation reminiscent eerily with - “Noct! Noct, are you alright?” Ignis suddenly demand and whirl to his side but his Prince wasn’t in pain. He was merely staring at the stranger in mute horror. 

 

“Dude… D-Did you just call another Astral?” Prompto whispered in shock. This was just like Titan all over again!

 

“I-I don’t know! I just wanted the rain to stop!” Noctis hissed in a low tone as if worried if he raise his voice, the stranger-suspect-deity would smite them. 

 

“The Fulgarian is also known as the Stormsender.” Ignis reminded them cautiously. He then decided to put his daggers away. If this will play out just like with Titan, then they have no worry of angering the Astral. The others follows Ignis and continue to stare at the Fulgarian in awe and shock. 

 

Unlike with the Archaean, Ramuh said nothing. The grandfatherly deity bowed at Noctis in a form of respect before vanishing in another flash of lightning. What the Astral left was a single book. 

 

“Well, that’s a thing.” Gladio said after a while. The four of them are still soaking wet but at least the rain had stop and the storm above their heads were slowly starting to disperse. The burly man shove off the strange incident to took off his shirt and wring them dry. 

 

“Noct, I think it’s time I highly insist that you do not even so much as  _ mutter _ anything that has to do with the Six.” Ignis pressed. “I fear that we must investigate what is happening with Noctis and the Astrals before we leave for Altissia. Lest, the Tide Mother decide to make her presence known too…” 

 

They suspect what the Archaean offer to Noctis is what Ramuh offers too. Another covenant has been forged. 

 

“I seriously need a break from all these crazy shit.” Noctis bemoaned with a hand sliding down his wet face. 

 

Unfortunately, Noctis spoke too soon.

 

The wild chocobo, that had been so quiet and docile throughout the entire ordeal, suddenly springs up with newfound vigor. The sudden flurry move of yellow feathers startled the boys so much that Noctis and Prompto landed on their butts with a yelp while Ignis almost instinctively got up and took a step wary step back from the creature. The chocobo ignore the four of them in favour of grooming itself. 

 

“Looks like the potion did the trick.” Gladio remark with an thoughtful look. 

 

The chocobo then surprises them by rewarding the four of them with a little dance. It fluff its’ wings and chirped brightly and cheerfully. It did a little twirl and hop, blessing the boys with a status boost. Almost instantly, the aftermath from fighting Deadeye melt away from their bodies like ice-cream on a hot day. The creature croon and chirped loudly, pleased with itself.

 

“I certainly didn’t expect that a wild chocobo could grant people helpful status effect just like its’ tamed brethren.” Ignis pointed out. He might be wet from the rain but his heavy shoulders from exhaustion and bruises from the fight with the behemoth had disappeared. In fact, he feels like he just had an eight hour of full, uninterrupted rest. 

 

Prompto gleefully ruffle the chocobos’ feathers, its’ happiness clearly infectious. “You’re so awesome, buddy! You be careful from now on, OK?” He said after a quick snap of picture. 

 

The wild chocobo nip at the blond’s ear affectionately and cuddle its’ fluffy head on Prompto’s chest before dashing off with a rather loud  _ ‘wark!’ _ . Prompto sigh in content as the large bird rushed towards its’ home. He blink when Noctis gently bumped his shoulder against his. 

 

“You’re good?”

 

“Better than good. Thanks, Noct.” 

 

Noctis smile and kiss the blond lightly before he got up and grimace at how uncomfortable his soaked pants feel. “Alright losers, let’s head back to Wiz’s and change already.” The Prince’s face twist in frustration when he wiggle his toes and felt water in his boots. “I can’t deal with this. I call first dibs on the hot shower!” 

 

Gladio scoffed. “You can try, Princess. I need it more than you. I got muds covering my boots and pants.” 

 

Ignis massaged his forehead and pulled his lips when strands of his hair flopped down. “Gentlemen, please…” 

 

Prompto laugh and saw above them, the sun is peeking out from behind the clouds. He felt good; really  _ good _ . Helping the wild chocobos made him so happy and its’ cute dance gave Prompto a feeling that is both rejuvenate and strangely familiar. It made him feel  _ stronger _ too. 

 

The book that was left by Ramuh was picked up by the blond and when he read the title, he cocked an eyebrow. It was The Divine Pair.

 

Prompto just shrug away the unknown and went ahead to follow his friends, humming the chocobo song. 

  


  


* * *

  


They had a plan and a mission. They need to escort Lunafreya to the Disc of Cauthess to plead Titan into forming a covenant with Noctis. 

 

King Regis and his little group were still in Hammerhead. Well rested and supplied stocked, they’re ready to head out on the road to their destination. Nyx busied himself by refuelling the Star of Lucis while quietly conversing with Lunafreya. In such dull colour, everyday clothes, the Oracle of the Astrals appear just like any other civilians around them. She even undid her braid into a simple low ponytail. 

 

In the meanwhile, Regis and Clarus are discussing with Cid about the plans and what the future now entail. With the constant healing magic from Lunafreya, Regis could now walk and stand without pain for a few minutes; he could even run if the need be. But the pain will increase tenfold once Luna’s magic vanishes should Regis forces himself. 

 

“You sure you’ll be fine, Cid?” Clarus questioned with his arms folded. A habit that is shared with his son. “Who knows what the Empire would do to the territories outside of Insomnia now that the city have fallen.” He was worried. That much is obvious and Regis couldn’t fault his friend. To the public, Niflheim has won the war. 

 

Cid cast Clarus an unimpressed look. “I’ve been taking care of my family and friends out here just fine for years. That ain’t gonna change now.” 

 

“Yes, but you’re old now.” Clarus rebuked rather rudely. 

 

“Let’s not get into old arguments now.” Regis hastily interject. He was using a cane to support himself for now. He needed to conserve his strength for a fight later on. Turning to Cid, the King said, “We’ll try to drop by Hammerhead if we can. For now, we must aid Noctis in all we can in order for him to ascend the throne.” 

 

Cid dipped his head and shook his head. “Not so fast, Reggie. You’re not leaving just yet.” At Regis confuse expression, Cid sigh and explain, “I got a call this morning from someone. Seems that Cor manages to escape from the city when it went FUBAR.” 

 

“Cor’s alive?” Clarus echoes and beside him, Regis muttered a prayer of thanks to the Astrals. “Of course, he’s alive. Cor’s always have a stupidly high survival rate. That won’t ever change.” Clarus snorted yet deeply relieved that their friend is well and alive despite everything that happened in Insomnia. 

 

“You’re telling me? Anyway, the kid said that he’s planning to drop by sometime today. I reckon it’ll be a surprise to find you two alive as well.” Cid said as he dusted his cap before placing it again on his head. 

 

“You didn’t informed him that we managed to escape from the city?” Regis blurted in disbelief. Cor must’ve been devastated, thinking that Clarus and him had perished when the Empire invaded the Crown City. 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Cid nonchalant scoffed. “You two better stay around for a few more hours if you want to meet with Cor.” 

 

Clarus barked out a laugh at how sly Cid is while Regis simply shook his head fondly. 

 

They can stay behind for a while still. 

 

-

 

Cor Leonis arrive in the early afternoon with shoulders heavy and weary to the bone. His katana ever at his side. 

 

Upon seeing Clarus, Regis and Lunafreya and even Nyx alive felt like a punch to his gut. He fell onto his knees and exhale deeply, hope and happiness fill his heart. Their heartfelt reunion transpire in the privacy of Cid’s garage where Regis quietly ask for his report. The status of the city and what happened to the fleeing civilians. 

 

“It was chaos everywhere, Regis.” Cor said. There was no need for formality between old friends and Regis could hardly be address as a King when his country is now fully within the enemy’s grasp. “I’ve instruct the Crownsguard to help evacuate the civilians as much as they can during the attack but a lot of lives were lost, Regis… So many innocent people were killed.” Cor sigh and rubbed his face with worn hands. “Insomnia is a tomb now.” 

 

Cid tipped his cap in silence while Clarus could say nothing at the moment. Regis merely closes his eyes for the lost of his people. People that were under his protection; people that he had failed spectacularly. 

 

Cor then raised his head to observed Clarus. “I’ve managed to help evacuate your daughter as well a couple of people from your household before leaving the city. They should be somewhere where most of the refugees are.” 

 

Cor’s news startle Clarus as his eyes widen but then his expression morph that into happiness and the worried lines over his eyes disappear. “Thank you, Cor.” The Shield whisper in immense gratitude. Regis squeezes his friend’s shoulder in sentiment before turning back to Cor. He knew that Clarus needed to reunite with his children more than ever now. And Regis needed to see his own child who is wandering somewhere out there in danger. 

 

“It’s a huge relief to know that you two and the Oracle survive the fall of the city. It means that there’s hope for Lucis yet.” Cor stated and nodded to Luna. He then tilt his head inquiringly at Regis. “What’s your side of the story? I saw a glimpse of Glauca’s armour flying towards the Citadel. Did you killed him?” Ever the soldier. Cor sounded cold and detach. 

 

Regis begin telling him about what had happened to the General of the Empire. He explain in a low voice how Glauca mercilessly butchered his council and how he would’ve killed him and Clarus if it weren’t for their saviour that blew up the roofs of the Citadel and easily dispatch the General. 

 

Cor’s eyebrows flew up in surprised. “He took down Glauca? Blew up the Citadel? Who is this guy?” 

 

Regis recalled flowing silver hair, a lone jet black wing, impossibly long sword and a set of black leathers but remembering those cruel and divine green eyes had Regis’ tongue heavy as lead. The primal fear that he felt made itself known again as Regis feel invisible hands around his neck in a chokehold. His lungs constricted and it felt like he couldn’t breath all of the sudden. A malicious chortle reverberate in his mind in that moment of dread and bewilderment. 

 

It was then Regis realized that he was  _ forbid _ from telling his friends about the entity. 

 

When Luna gently place her hand on his that the dread vanished. “Your Highness?” 

 

With widen eyes, Regis saw that his friends are staring at him in concern. Luna handed him a handkerchief and only then that Regis notices that sweat matted his forehead. The King quietly thanked the young woman and wipe his face in clear distress but Regis manages to push down the strange feeling. 

 

“Who was it, Regis?” Cor parroted with narrowed eyes. Not liking how his King had pale in terror all of the sudden. Judging from his behaviour, their supposedly ‘saviour’ is a lot worse than Glauca. 

 

“I… I don’t know. Please, Cor, I am not… uncomfortable discussing about this any longer.” Regis softly pleaded. 

 

Cor reluctantly relent with a nod. 

 

Composing himself once more, Regis change the topic into more pressing issue. “We are planning to accompany the Oracle in her duties to awaken the Hexatheon so that Noctis may form a covenant with them and reclaim the throne. Our glory days are over; it’s time for our children to take over our mantle, much as I loathe it.” 

 

“I’ll join you.” Cor declare determinedly but Regis held up his hand. 

 

“No, Cor. I need you to find Noctis and our other children to inform them that we managed to escape the city and escorting the Oracle around the lands. I have hope that we may be able to meet them as soon as possible.” 

 

Cor wasn’t happy with his orders. “But, Regis - ”

 

“Please, Cor. I need to see Noctis again…” Regis murmured, with eyes beseeching. “This is not a request from your King. It’s a favour from your friend who is also a father.” 

 

“I guess the Prince is not picking up his phone?” Cor grumbled. 

 

Clarus shrugged. “None of them are answering our calls. Their phones must’ve been broken in a fight or the service is just bad out there in the open world.” 

 

“Alright. I’ll search for Prince Noctis and his group. I’ll tell them that you’re fine and would like to meet with them.” Cor got up from his chair and is ready to set out. Everyone else did the same. 

 

“Once you managed to find Noctis, I need you to join the hunters and find any surviving members of the Crownsguard and protect the people of Lucis.” Regis said as they left the garage. Nyx and Luna went inside of their car, leaving the three of them to said their goodbyes. 

 

“As you wish, Regis. Take care of yourself.” Cor reply solemnly. 

 

Regis smile, hoping to ease his young friend. “We’ll see each other again, Cor. Have faith.” 

 

And with that, they went on their separate way. With the Glaive as their driver, they drove away from Hammerhead and head towards the Disc of Cauthess. Regis promise to keep his phone on so Cid and Cor could contact him at anytime. The Star of Lucis weren’t made for long travels in comfort unlike the Regalia but they made do. Luna did everything she can to calm herself as awakening the Titan won’t be an easy feat but she knows that she could do it. Nyx’s idle comments and questions serve as a welcoming distraction and soon Luna find herself able to relax somewhat. Behind them, Clarus tried once more calling either Gladio or Iris but the result remain the same. His calls managed to connect with Iris phone but the line soon discount before Iris could pick up. Regis meanwhile take the time to admire the passing scenery and the animals scattered all over the lands. 

 

The distance from Hammerhead to the Disc of Cauthess was long but they managed to arrive as near as they could without any trouble. Though Nyx was forced to parked the car when they saw Imperial’s gates and sentry blocking their path. Once the car was safely hidden, they creep behind a large boulder to survey the area. 

 

“Niff’s soldiers are everywhere. We have to sneak in by foot without them knowing.” Clarus said, eyes trained on the enemies surrounding the gate. A loud sound of thrusters roar above their head and Regis saw several Empire’s airships flew away from the direction of the Archaean. The soldiers on ground remain where they were. 

 

“Is it just me or are most of the Imperial armies pulling away?” Nyx asked, confused but ready for a fight. 

 

“It does appear that way…” Luna hummed. 

 

“In any case, we must remain quiet and vigilant. We can use stealth to our advantage.” Regis said and they infiltrated the Empire’s blockade. 

 

They were forced into a confrontation with a patrolling group of soldiers but they managed to quickly and quietly deal with the enemies. Regis only needed to support Clarus and Nyx by using Elemancy from a distance and spare his leg from further pain. Most of their enemies were ruthlessly taken down by the Glaive and it was clear to Regis that the man had taken upon himself to be the sword to their little group. Killing off their enemies as many as they could so that he and Clarus wouldn’t have to strain themselves in the fight. 

 

Regis appreciate the gesture but he fears that he need to sit down with Nyx and talk about the burdens that he placed upon himself. Despite their old age, he and Clarus could still offer their strength and Magic. 

 

Regis refused to be left helpless as others protect him. 

 

“We’re almost there,” Luna breath as they arrive at a hill. “We only need to climb this hill and the Archaean will be standing in the centre with a meteor at his back.” 

 

“Alright, Princess. Let’s get to it.” Nyx reply easily and begin helping her climb over the rocks. Clarus help Regis over the ones that are sharp and slippery. The climb was arduous and the heat of the magma underneath the ground is almost unbearable but they endure. Luna almost fiercely so with her trident in hand. 

 

When they reach at the top, however, there was a surprise waiting for them. 

 

“What on Eos…” Clarus panted in disbelief. 

 

The meteor burn as intensely as it first fall onto Eos eons ago but there was no sight of a gigantic Astral  _ anywhere _ . In fact, there was no living thing at the centre of the disc at all. Just a lone Royal Arm near the cliff where the meteor is at. 

 

“Are you sure… that the Titan was supposed to be here?” Nyx asked the silent Oracle. The three men look at Luna for guidance. 

 

Luna’s mind was in a whirlwind. She planted her trident into the ground to steadied herself. This doesn’t make sense. The Archaean was supposed to bear the weight of the meteor at the centre of the disc. He was suppose to be here. 

 

What is going on? What happened to Titan? 

 

“I need Gentiana.” Luna finally broke the silence. She closes her eyes and prayed for the Messenger of the Astral to aid her but her prayers went unanswered. Luna was shock; it was the first time that she couldn’t feel the connection to the Messenger. “I cannot feel my bond with Gentiana.” She admits. “It feels… empty.” 

 

“So what do we now, Regis?” Clarus wondered, not liking how their plans had changed. How are they suppose to help Noctis if there are no Astrals to forge a covenant with?

 

Regis first thought was Noctis. His heart wanted him to find his son now that Luna couldn’t awaken the Archaean but he contemplate deeply. They needed to figure out what’s going on. 

 

“I believe we must investigate on the disappearance of Titan. Not only is the Archaean missing but it’s also troubling that Lunafreya is having trouble contacting with her Messenger. We need to find out if the rest of the Six is also missing.” Regis decided grimly. 

 

Their trip here wasn’t a waste of time. In fact, it led them to a mystery that may turn to something akin to a problem to all humanity. They needed answers before they could help Noctis. 

 

With so many problems, so many uncertainties, Regis wondered if he have become a pawn in some cosmic scheme. He doesn’t know who to pray anymore so he simply pray to whomever willing to listen to protect his son and friends from harm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 8! Things are progressing further and I want to introduce Cloud's interference in this chapter as it will leave an impact on Prompto and the rest in future chapters. Things gonna get wild but I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I last wrote a fic! A few years in fact, while I was still in school even! Well, since I haven't write any new stories for a while now, I thought I should jump into the FFXV bandwagon with the rest of the fans. I'll admit, FFXV has been a wild rollercoster ride that left me in an emotional mess. Urgh, I'm weak. 
> 
> Anyway, I got the idea for the Astral!Prompto AU from the lovely Iskraeon in Tumblr and I immediately want to create a fic for the sunshine baby. The world needs more fics about sunshine baby for he seriously deserve it! And the reason why I decide to crossover it with FFVII because... why the heck not? FFVII was my first ever FF game and I thought it would be something new to offer. 
> 
> I'm also writing this fic as a mean to let out some stress from classes. It actually feels good to forget about life for a moment and completely focus on _His Thaumaturgy _. I'm just waiting for a week long break so I can freely write this fic without feeling guilty or having to resort stealing time between classes to work on it.__
> 
> __  
>  _Update sechedule:-_   
>  __  
>  _I'll try to update a chapter every Friday because I have no class on that day. That can give some time to do a last minute read through before I post anything. As of now, I have no Beta Reader to help me so you know how that goes. Another thing, this semester is trying its best to fucking kill me with assignments so please bear with me if I forgot to upload once a week._   
> 


End file.
